Love Never Dies
by darkiceone
Summary: Every century there is a new miko that is given a great power. She is known as the dragon miko. But what happens when Kagome leaves the fuedal era? Will Inuyasha chose Kagome or Kikiyo? Who is the next dragon miko? Read and find out. Inu/Kag San/Miro pair
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

The village was filled with light while they danced and celebrated. It was the night of Miroku's and Sango's wedding and all were happy. Kagome had planned the whole thing and had even made some of the food that everyone was eating. Just as Kaede had finished the ceremony Kagome had surprised everyone with the food. _"__I'm glad they're finally together…I ho__pe Sango and Miroku stay happy."_ She thought as she stared at her two deeply in love friends. 'If only I was that happy.' She thought sadly as she turned to her son and asked, "I'm sorry honey…what did you say?"

"Are you going to come back?" Shippo asked as he stared at her.

"Oh, of course I am, I just need to take back my mother's dishes. I don't have school for another couple of months." Kagome answered as she lifted Shippo up and into her arms. "Come on, let's go and find the happy couple so that I can hug Sango."

"Ok!" Shippo yelled out in excitement.

"I said shut up!" Inuyasha's growl was heard as he punched Miroku yet again.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked as she and Shippo approached the three of them.

"Nothing." Inuyasha growled as he turned to look away from Kagome.

"Kagome! Thank you so much for your gift!" Sango yelled as she hugged her friend.

"I'm glad you liked it. What about you Miroku…did you like my gift?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I did." Miroku said as he hugged Kagome in a brotherly way.

"Oi…keep your hands on your wife monk." Inuyasha growled as he pulled Kagome away from Miroku.

"It was a hug and nothing more Inuyasha. Anyway I'm glad that you two are finally happy." Kagome said as she set Shippo down.

"Feh…says you." Inuyasha growled.

"That's enough…Miroku and you Inuyasha, go and make sure that the final additions to the hut turned out ok. I have to talk to Kagome." Sango was heard as she began to pull her friend away from the guys.

"Shippo go ahead and go with them." Kagome said as she set her son down.

"Ok." He replied happily as he jumped into Miroku's arms.

Once Shippo was taken care of, Sango dragged her friend and pulled her away from the people that were celebrating her wedding. Once they were out of Inuyasha's hearing range Sango turned to Kagome and stared at her. Once she was sure that she would get an answer, Sango took in a deep breath and asked, "Kagome, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can. What is it?" Kagome answered as she began to worry about her friend_'If Miroku already did something to upset her than I'm going to kick his ass.'_ She thought.

"Well…I was wondering what you were going to do with the jewel now…I mean Naraku is dead and Kohaku is at peace. What will Inuyasha wish for?" Sango asked as she kept her gaze on the stars above.

"I…Inuyasha isn't going to make his wish. He told me that he wanted nothing to do with it now." Kagome answered in a sad voice. "I really don't have the power to purify it yet but for now I'm going to be staying here."

"What about when your school starts again…will you still stay here?" Sango asked.

"I guess I could stay here…when I'm not at school or studying but my mom really wants me to go to college." Kagome said as she turned to face her friend. "Besides…I don't even know if Inuyasha wants me around anymore."

"Of course he wants you here. Kagome he loves you." Sango stated in a firm voice.

"No, he loves Kikiyo and once she comes looking for him he will go to her and make me go back home so that he can go to hell with her without worrying about having to protect me because of the jewel." Kagome whispered as she turned to the stars once more.

"Kagome…"Sango said.

"It's alright…I had told him about a year and a half ago that I would stay at his side until he didn't need me anymore. Let's just get back to the party; after all I didn't want to be thinking about all of this on your wedding day." Kagome said as she took in a deep breath before she began to walk back to the light of the village.

_'Kagome…don't worry he'll tell you soon…and soon you're going to be just as happy as I am.'_ Sango thought as she followed her friend back to the party.

Just as Sango had reached Kagome, Shippo and Miroku appeared without Inuyasha. Kagome stared at the two knowing that they had done something to Inuyasha. Sango also stared at her husband and Shippo. _'__You'd __think they would know when to stop.'_ Sango thought as she turned to face her husband to ask, "What did you two do now?"

"Nothing." Both Shippo and Miroku quickly replied.

"Shippo if you don't tell me what you did to Inuyasha I'm not going to bring anymore candy or colors." Kagome hissed as she stared at her son.

"Don't do it." Miroku whispered.

"Shut it Miroku, or we won't have a husband and wife night." Sango hissed.

"Miroku wouldn't stop telling Inuyasha that he should marry you and I listened to Miroku when he told me to transform into Kagome and hug Inuyasha." Shippo cried out has he jumped up and held on to Kagome.

"Miroku." Sango began as she tried to find her weapon.

"I'm sorry Kagome! Please don't be mad at me!" Shippo cried.

"Uh…no candy for a week, now go with Sango so that I can go and talk to Inuyasha." Kagome said as she handed her crying son over to Sango.

"Are you sure you should go alone? I mean you can take Kirara with you." Sango was heard.

"I'll be fine…I'll have my bow and arrows with me. Besides I've been trained remember…how do you think the barrier was made." Kagome replied as she smiled at her friends.

"I really am sorry about all of this Kagome." Miroku said as he bowed his head.

"I know…you always are." Kagome said as she walked away and toward the god tree. 'I know he's going to be there…he's always sitting in that tree…he's waiting for Kikiyo.' She thought sadly as she made her way to the Goshinboku. As Kagome made her way to the Goshinboku she began to think about her life. She knew she would have to start spending more time with her family but she also knew that she would not be able to stay away from Inuyasha for that long.

_'I love him to much…I was __hoping to tell__ him __after__ the ceremony __but…but I don't think I should.'_ Kagome thought as she grew closer to the Goshinboku. _'Wait…why is it so…bright.'_ Kagome thought as she quickly hid her scent before Inuyasha could pick up on it as she dove into a nearby bush to hide. _'What's Kikiyo doing here?'_ she thought as she watched the two stand in front of the god tree.

Inuyasha and Kikiyo stood side by side as they kept their eyes on the sky. After a few moments of silence Kikiyo moved away from the Goshinboku and got closer to the hanyou. Inuyasha turned to face Kikiyo and pulled her into his arms as he couldn't help but want to hold her. _'After I tell her that I'm going to live with Kagome I'll leave.'_ He thought as he heard Kikiyo say, "Come with me Inuyasha. If you follow me to hell we will be reincarnated together so that we can live like we were going to live."

"Kikiyo." Inuyasha whispered as he held on to her tighter.

_'I shouldn't be here…I shouldn't be watching this.'_ Kagome thought as she got ready to leave.

"Inuyasha…you have avenged my death and have given the jewel to its rightful protector. It is time that you full fill your promise." Kikiyo added as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"Kikiyo, I have avenged your death and I have chosen not to wish on the jewel. Kagome is the one that's going to keep it. But…Kikiyo I will not go with you until you tell me why you tried to kill Kagome and why you took her jewel shards so long ago."

_'Until…so he's going to forgive her and he's going to hell with her…I shouldn't be here…in the morning I'm going to leave and seal the well.'_ Kagome thought as she quickly stood up to leave.

Just as she turned to see the two one last time she saw a sight that shattered her heart and soul. Kikiyo had pulled Inuyasha to her as she pressed her lips against his. The moment in Kaguya's castle flashed before he eyes before her tears came pouring out_. 'He chose her…he never wanted me.'_ She thought sadly as she ran back to the village.

Once in the village Kagome ran into the Kaede's hut and quickly went to bed. She didn't want to be awake when _**he**_ came back. Meanwhile Inuyasha pulled away from Kikiyo and stared at her. Her eyes were cold and she held no other emotion but hate. After getting out of her embrace, Inuyasha faced his former lover and said, "I'm not going with you to hell. I want to have a family and I want to live with Kagome."

"You chose my reincarnation over me?" Kikiyo asked.

"Yes, and you need to rest in peace. Kikiyo you know that I did not kill you. Now that Naraku is dead you need to give Kagome her soul back." Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome is truly a wonderful person. You best treat her right." Kikiyo said before she left the hanyou to his thoughts.

"Kikiyo! Kikiyo!" Inuyasha yelled.

The next morning Kagome found herself in the hut that Inuyasha had build for the two of them. Once she realized where she was Kagome sat up and began to look around for her things. Once she had everything she needed she walked to Miroku's and Sango's hut and found Shippo sitting with her friends. They quickly noticed the change in their friend but said nothing when they heard Shippo yell out, "Kagome! You're awake!"

"Yeah, who moved me?" Kagome asked as she quickly picked Shippo up and into her arms. _'This is the last time I'm going to hold him…the last time I'll ever see him.'_ She thought sadly as she held back her tears.

"Inuyasha did." Miroku answered.

"He said if I woke you up that he didn't care how many sits you would give him that he would beat me." Shippo whined.

"Oh, well don't worry he isn't going to hurt you anymore." Kagome said as she sat down across from her friends.

"Kagome, what's going on? Why do you have your things with you?" Sango asked.

"Sango I would like it if you took care of Shippo for me while I'm gone…I'm going home." Kagome answered in a calm and emotionless voice.

"Of course…how long be gone for?" Sango answered as she tried to shake her horrible feeling away.

"I'm not coming back…" Kagome said as she handed Shippo over to Miroku.

"Kagome…where did this come from?" Miroku asked as he held a now crying Shippo.

"No where…I just, the jewel will be safer in my time. Besides once Kikiyo shows up Inuyasha is going to leave with her so…I'm going to go now so that I can get use to begin away from him." Kagome answered as she stood up to leave.

"No! Kagome you're my mom now! You can't leave!" Shippo begged.

"I'm sorry Shippo…I left you some candy with Kaede. I'm going now." Kagome said as she took hold of her bow and arrows.

"Kagome…are you going to seal the well?" Miroku asked in a serious voice. _'He saw her…he went to Kikiyo and Kagome saw.'_ He realized as he noticed her once joyful filled eyes filled with sadness.

"Kagome…why?" Sango asked as she let her tears fall.

"I just can't stay here anymore…please be happy…for me." Kagome replied in a sad voice before she ran out of the hut and into the forest. _'I can't see him…I won't…because if I do, I'll just tell him how I've felt all this time.' _She thought as her tears ran down her face.

Once Kagome reached the well she found Inuyasha and Kikiyo standing across from each other and stared at them. _'Why me?'_ She thought as she stared into his intense gaze. Once she found herself looking at the grass she took in a deep breath and said, "I'll always love you Inuyasha…please don't ever forget me."

As soon as she entered the time stream Kagome held onto the jewel and poured all of her love, joy, sadness, anger, and pain into it. _'I hope you rest in peace…Midorik__o__.'_ Kagome thought as she landed in her time; she immediately fell to her knees, sobbing until she wore herself out and collapsed, still at the bottom of the well. Little did she know was that as she slept her soul had been completed as it returned to her in her sleep.

Meanwhile Inuyasha stood in the bottom of the well. He had killed Kikiyo and jumped into the well thinking that her soul would let him pass through to her but he was wrong. He was trap and forced to wait for five hundred years to be reunited with the woman who was meant to be his mate. Just as he was about to jump out of the well he heard a woman's voice say, 'If you truly love her than you shall wait to see her, you will wait five hundred years to see your one true love.'

**A/N: Well there you have it…the first chapter…well the prolog of the story. I hope you like it so far and I hope you will continue to read my story. Please let me know what you think of my first ****fic****of**** the year. **

**Ok, I have revised this chapter with the help of ****ladycrash****. I would like to thank her and I know that the corrections may be minor but I hope you all are enjoying the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- A reminder of her past

**A/N: Just to give you all a heads up, Inuyasha will not appear in the story until the next chapter. I'm sorry if this disappoints you but I promise that you will love the ending of this chapter. Please read and review. **

Kagome quickly got out of bed and ran into the shower. She was late again and she had no idea who she was going to get to work on time. It had been five years since she first met Inuyasha and two years since she left the feudal era. She going to Tokyo Medical school and was working to help her family with the bills. She was also paying for her car, and cell phone. She had spent her whole senior year working on raising her grades. Around the neck was the shikon jewel in its completed form. Ever since she had returned from the feudal era she had never once took it off.

'If I'm late again I'm going to get fired.' She thought as she quickly got out of the shower just in time to hear her brother yell out, "Kagome you're going to be late!"

"I'm coming; start the car for me!" she called back as she threw her keys down the stairs as she ran into her room to get her work ID.

"Already did!" he called as he walked out of the house.

"Kagome…dear what time are you getting home?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she watched her daughter ran down the stairs.

"Uh…don't wait up. I'm going to the medical clinic to do my rounds after work. I'll be home by eight." She answered before she ran out.

'It's a good think I was able to see that there were still demons alive.' She thought. When she had first started college Kagome been able to find a clinic that specialized in demon health. She was currently working to get a degree in human, hanyou and demon medicine.

As Kagome ran down the shrine steps her cell phone rang and she picked it up as she quickly got into the car. Once in the car Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "Hello?"

"Kagome, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be working so much."

"Mom…I'll be fine, besides I only have to finish this week's rounds and then I can just work six hours at my other job." Kagome said as she sped off with her brother in the car.

"Kagome!" Sota yelled.

"Kagome…is everything alright?" her mother asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah, Sota get out here. I'm sorry but I have to go mom. I'll car you when I get a chance." Kagome said before she hung up the phone.

"K…be careful sis." Sota said as he quickly got out of the car.

"Don't worry…I've been training remember." Kagome said before she sped off.

It had been her first semester when she had realized that there were still demons that were after the shikon jewel. She had to kill at least twenty different demons before the attacks on her family and herself had finally stopped. 'I hope Eri punched me in if she noticed that I wasn't going to make it.' She thought as she passed a red light.

When Kagome had gone back to school that year she had been able to see and feel the aura's of all the demons that were in hiding in her school. She had also made sure to cut off all her friendships; all of them expect the one with Eri. Eri was a fox demon and had reminded her of Shippo so much so that she told her everything. About the jewel, about Inuyasha and even about why she was back in school, she had told Eri everything and was glad that she had done so.

Just as Kagome walked into her work she was stopped by her boss. Kagome took in a deep breath as she heard him say, "You are late again Miss. Higurashi."

"I'm sorry sir but I had to drive my little brother to my aunt's house." Kagome replied as she came up with another white lie.

"Have you finished all of the paper work." He asked as he began to eye her.

"Yes sir…I have." Kagome hissed as she quickly placed a barrier around herself. "It's on your desk." She added. 'Stupid pig demon.' She thought.

Without another word her boss left her to go to her desk. Kagome worked for a big company that was ran by the Takahashi family. They were a very powerful family in Japan, Tokyo and Hon Kong. Just as she entered the filing room she was greeted by her friend Eri. After taking in a deep breath Kagome said, "Thanks for waking me up this morning."

"Hey, I called you but one, your cell phone was off and two, you wouldn't pick up. No one in your house would pick up the phone. " Eri growled.

"Yeah well…let's just get started. The faster I finish up here the faster I can go and finish off my rounds at the clinic." Kagome replied as she placed her bag and her phone in her locker.

"Kagome, you're working too hard. You need to take a break." Eri said.

"Yeah, well breaks won't get me the money I need to pay bills or the strength I need to continue to protect the jewel." Kagome replied as she began to file the new files that had just been added into the system.

"If you say so. You know if you would just quit and let me help…" Eri began only to be stopped by Kagome's words.

"Thanks, but I already told you. I don't need any more help." Kagome said.

Without another word from her, Kagome and Eri got back to work. Kagome had been able to finish her filing and had asked to leave early so that she could go and finish her rounds at the demon clinic. Since her boss's boss was there she was able to go since she had treated the woman's son once before.

'I wonder if mom is at home…I guess I should try.' Kagome thought as she sat in her car. After waiting for a couple of minutes Kagome was able to speak with her mother. Once she heard her mother say, 'Hello, Higurashi residents.'

"Hello…mom it's me." Kagome said.

"Kagome, you're out early." Her mother replied.

"Yeah, I finished early. Listen do you need me to get anything else for the holidays." Kagome asked.

"Kagome, Christmas isn't until another month." She said.

"I know but we need to start now so that we can make sure we have everything." Kagome said.

"I'll ask your grandfather. Are you coming home?"

"No, I'm going to get something to eat and then I'm going to go and start my rounds." Kagome answered as she started her car.

"I understand dear…please don't push yourself to hard." Kagome's mother said.

"I won't…I'll call if I need anything. Take care." Kagome replied before she hung up with her mother.

'Great…today I have to help deliver at least three babies before I can move to the ER.' She thought as she began to drive to the demon clinic.

Once at the clinic, Kagome got changed into her scrubs and got to work. She was going to be working with the highest ranking doctor in the clinic today and she was nervous. 'I can kill demons and stand up to Naraku but I can't stand next to this girl.' She thought as she followed the doctor to her office. As they walked Kagome cleared her throat and asked, "How many cases are we going to tend to?"

"Just one, we're going deliver the youngest daughter of the Takahashi families baby." She answered.

"Wait…but I need to build up my rounds. Doctor Yume, how am I going to get moved to ER in time?" Kagome asked her instructor.

"I have already explained things with your school. This shall count as eight of those ten. You will have to tent to two more people with me by the end of the day should you want to." Yume answered.

Before Kagome could say anything else, Doctor Yume opened the door to her office and walked in. Kagome quickly walked in and closed the door behind her to make sure that no one would hear their conversations. As Kagome walked around the four she couldn't help but feel a familiar presence in the room. Just as she took her seat she looked at the two demons, and two hanyou's that were in the room only to be shocked.

Before Kagome could allow her shock to consume her she heard her instructor say, "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting Mr. Takahashi but I was waiting for my student. If it is alright with you she will be present during the birth."

"I will do what I can and I will not try anything unless I am told to." Kagome said as she surprised herself when her words were spoken.

"I will allow the miko to stay during my daughter's birth." His deep voice was heard.

"Very well than…Mrs. Soma…how are you feeling? Have you had any pains again?" Yume asked as she began to write down the woman's response.

'Wait pains…if she's having them than there is a chance that something is wrong with the unborn pup. Wait…but I sense two different auras.' Kagome thought as she forgot about the man that was sitting in front of her before she said, "Yume…what is her family's history?" Kagome asked.

"Why do you ask?" the pregnant women before her asked.

"Is there something wrong with our pup?" her mate asked.

"No, but if you would let me I would like to use my miko powers to check." Kagome answered as she turned to face the parents.

"Here are the ultra sounds…Kagome you can see from yourself that the child is fine." Yume stated as she handed her the black and white pictures of the baby.

"I will allow the miko to do what she wishes…so long as she does not harm my mate." The full Inu-demon growled.

"I agree with my son in law." The other inu-demon growled.

'So…he wants to see what I have learned…well I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing this for the unborn child.' Kagome thought as she stood up and walked over to the girl. "Um…Mrs. Soma…" she began only to be interrupted.

"Please just call me Emeri." She replied.

"Alright, Emeri I just need you to stay relax and not worry. I won't hurt you or your pup." Kagome said as she placed her hands on the woman's stomach.

'What is she thinking?' Yume thought as she watched her student closer her eyes as she began to glow a bright pink color.

Kagome sat there with her hands on Emeri's stomach for about five minutes before she stopped glowing. Once Kagome had pulled away she turned to Yume and asked, "Have you done blood work to find out the sex of the child?"

"We did but the test had some unusual results. Why do you ask?" Yume answered.

But before Kagome could ask another question they were all force to turn their attention to the couple when they began to here the mate's warning growl. Kagome turned to the couple and smiled as she took in a deep breath. Just as she was about to explain what she had found out she heard his voice say, "If you wish to keep your job I suggest you tell us what you found with my daughter."

"Well, it would seem that the reason the blood work came back unusual is because Emeri here is having twins." Kagome answered.

"I'm…I'm having two pups?" Emeri asked as she was over welled.

"Kagome, what did you see?" Yume asked.

"Well if the mother and father want to know what they are having than I will say. But all I can say is that one of them is ready to get out." Kagome answered.

"Yume…how long will your student be here?" his voice asked.

"She is going to be here until her internship is over." Yume answered.

"I would like her to handle all of my families appointments from now on." He stated.

"I shall go and speak with the school. If you excuse me." Yume said before she left the room.

Once the door was closed Kagome turned to him and just stared at him before turned to face his mate. Once she received a smile from the young girl Kagome couldn't help but smile before she turned to face _**him**_ again. Before _**he**_ could say anything Kagome let out a long sigh and said, "It's been a while…Lord Sesshomaru. Rin I'm glad that you're doing alright."

"Indeed it has…young miko." Sesshomaru replied.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger but I want some reviews. So I am not going to post up the next chapter until I get at least seven reviews. I hope you liked it and let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- Memories

It had been a long day for her and all she wanted to do was sleep. Kagome had gotten home only to be called into the clinic by Yume for the first of her two needed attendants. Once she had helped deliver a healthy, fox hanyou Kagome came back home only to realize that she only had time to take a bath and get ready for her second job and may even get something to eat before work. As Kagome sat in the bath tub she couldn't help but recall the events that had went on in the office.

'Why did I have to see him? Why did he have to remind me of a past that I had loved with all my heart.' She thought sadly reached for the jewel around her neck to hold on to it tightly. The shikon jewel was a constant reminder enough of the love that she had lost and of the family she had left behind.

**Flash Back **

**"It's Kagome…Rin I'm glad that you are happy**** and a hanyou****." **

**"Mother?****Father?**** Who is this woman?" Emeri asked as she began to tense. 'They've never invited her to any of our family's parties.' She thought. **

**"Should I attack?" Haku asked as he began to grow protective of his family. **

**"Emeri dear, please ****stay come****. Haku will you will keep her calm." Rin was heard as she kept her eye on Kagome. **

**"I really need to get back to my rounds…please relax and feel free to stay as long as you like." Kagome said as she stood up to leave. **

**"I'm sorry if we kept you." Rin said as she tried to get her to leave the room before her mate said anything that would upset her. **

**"This is your uncle's friend." Sesshomaru answered as he kept his eyes locked with hers. **

**"****Sesshomaru…I'm sorry about that Kagome…please stop by my house so that we can catch up. I would like you to meet my other children." Rin stated as she turned to face her. ****'I guess I was too late.' She thought sadly. **

**"I would like that****…what's your phone number? Or are you going to call me?****" Kagome ****asked as she kept her eyes locked with Rin. **

**"Oh, here, I'll give you a call but here is my address and my phone number. If you ever need anything just stop by or give me a call." Rin said as she handed her a small piece of paper. **

**"Thank you…I'll go ahead and do that." Kagome said as she accepted the paper. **

**"Oh, is she ****Uncle's**** intended?" Haku asked. **

**"Haku!"**** Rin yelled. **

**"It's alright…I have to go now…take care." Kagome said as she walked out of the room. It hadn't been until she heard Sesshomaru say, 'He's looking for you.' that the full numbness hit her. She couldn't feel hate, anger, sadness, pain, joy, love…nothing. She was just to numb to feel anything. 'Why…why would they mention him when…when he went to hell with her…with Kikiyo.' Kagome thought sadly. **

**End of flash back. **

'Uh…he was just trying to upset me. I know that Inuyasha is in hell with Kikiyo. After all…that's what he wanted.' Kagome thought sadly as she tried to relax somewhat before she went back to work.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru and Rin had just gotten home with their daughter and son. While the couple went to go and rest, Rin followed her mate to his office and just watched him as he stared out the window. When Rin could no longer take the tense she walked over to her mate and began to give him a back message. After feeling him relax under her touch Rin took in a deep breath and said, "You should have never said anything."

"How couldn't I? Because of her my brother became nothing but a walking shell. The only reason he is alive now is because he wants to see her again." Sesshomaru growled.

"All you have is her side of the story…you don't even have her side." Rin hissed as she pulled away from her mate.

"I don't need her side of the story. She had traveled with him for three years. She should have known what she would to him if she left his side." Sesshomaru growled as he began to remember the day his younger brother was brought to him by his friends.

**Flash back. **

**Sesshomaru had just received word that his brother and his friends had just entered his lands. He and Rin had just announced that they were going to become mates and that should anyone try to harm her then they would regret ever trying such a thing. When he reached the front gates he was surprised at what he saw. His brother was being carrier by the demon slayer and the ****monk. Rin quickly ran to them and asked, "What happened to my brother?" **

**"Rin?**** May you have ****grown.****" Miroku stated as he held Inuyasha up. **

**"If uncle Sesshomaru going to look after us?" Shippo asked as he transformed from his fox form to his teenage form. **

**"This Sesshomaru wishes to know what has happened to my brother." He growled. **

**"Feh…since when…did you…give a flying…fuck?" Inuyasha growled before he passed out. **

**"Otu!"**** Shippo cried as he quickly helped Miroku hold his father. **

**"Has my brother's mate been killed?" Sesshomaru asked. **

**"No, he hasn't eaten in over two months. You have to help him." Sango stated. **

**"Come inside, I'll have some tea brought to use and then you can tell us what is going on with my brother." Rin stated as she led the way.**

**As he watched the monk**** and his brother son**** carr****ied**** his brother inside he couldn't have but feel enraged. Inuyasha was nothing but a walking shell. Sesshomaru could already smell the scent of death starting to blend in with his brother's scent. It wasn't until he found out about the leave of Kagome that he forced his brother's friends to leave him in the western lands. 'Inuyasha will forget about that worthless miko.' **

**End of flash back. **

"Sesshomaru, I know that you want Kagome to realize her mistake but you can't do that by making her regret her actions. She has the jewel with her and if she is weak than another demon could end up being the next Naraku." Rin said as she forced her mate to lay his head in her lap.

"Uh…I just don't know what I'm going to do. Inuyasha will be back within one day and when he arrives he will want nothing more than to go and see her." Sesshomaru growled as he closed his eyes.

"Well if you tell him that he still needs to find the dragon miko than he'll continue looking for her. After all she is the only one that can help the two get back together." Rin replied.

"Rin, this coming new year is the year of the dragon…if we don't find her than her power will be lost and there will be no way for her to help us." Sesshomaru growled out in frustration.

"I know…and if hadn't been for the year of the dog…I would have never become an inu-hanyou." Rin said as she looked down to her mate. "I would have just been a regular human that was being kept alive at the will of her mate."

"You were fine the way you were Rin. You will always be important and beautiful in my eyes." He growled before he changed their positions. Rin now lay on her mate's chest as the two lay on the couch together. Just as Sesshomaru was about to claim her lips his cell phone rang.

Rin pulled away from him and allowed him to get up so that he could answer the phone. 'I guess it's a sign.' She thought as she watched him pickup his phone and growl out, "What?"

"Who is it?" Rin mouthed as she noticed his anger.

"It's Shippo." He mouthed back.

Rin closed her eyes and heard what Shippo was saying, "Inuyasha got tired of looking for the dragon miko. He went to go buy the tickets back to Tokyo. We're going to be back by tomorrow."

"What? We barely met Kagome. She is not the miko she once was." Sesshomaru growled.

"Yeah well she's not the only that has changed. Just call Kim and tell her that I will be home tomorrow." Shippo replied.

"Did you two at least find something out?" Rin asked as she got up and approached her mate.

"Yeah, apparently we went wrong in our math. This year will be the year that the next dragon miko receives her power." Shippo answered.

"I see…come home and tell my brother that I shall be the one to bring you two back home." Sesshomaru replied.

"I will…Sesshomaru…if you see Oka again…can you tell her that I want to talk to her." Shippo said before he quickly hung up.

"You know we should at least let Kagome know that her son is still alive and well." Rin said.

"I think you should go and talk to her. After all she will refuse to speak with me." Sesshomaru spoke.

"I wouldn't blame her. Sesshomaru do you really think Inuyasha and Kagome will be able to work things out. It's been five hundred years for him and two years for her. Sesshomaru what are we going to do if she refuses to see him?" Rin stated as she walked over to the couch.

"Kagome has the shikon jewel with her. Should she really want nothing to do with my brother she would have wished for it a long time ago. I believe she still loves him as much as he loves her." Sesshomaru explained.

"I know but…what if she has already purified the jewel? What if she doesn't have it?" Rin asked.

"You know as well as I Rin she still holds the jewel. Why would have twenty demons attacked her before the attacks on her family stopped." Sesshomaru replied.

"I just…I don't want to see Inuyasha like that ever again. I don't want his heart to break again." Rin said as she turned to her mate. "I just want to make sure that we are doing the right thing."

"Rin, once we find the dragon miko she will be able to get rid of the jewel and my brother and his mate can finally be together. Come now…we have to get some rest." He growled as he pulled her into his arms before picking her off of the floor.

Once she was in his arms Sesshomaru carried Rin back to their bed room and placed her in bed. Once the two were in each other's arms and in bed they fell asleep knowing that they would have to try harder to get the two couple back together.

Kagome claimed out of the tub and reached for a towel. She had just finished her longer bath and knew that she only had time to make a small breakfast before she had to go to work. It was six in the morning and she had to be at work at eight. Just as she looked up to see herself in the mirror an image of the past flashed before her eyes. It was when Inuyasha had pulled her into his arms and told her that he was scared that he might have lost her. It was when he had pushed her into the well after taking her jewel shards.

'Inuyasha…why…why do I love you so much. Every day I hope I find your reincarnation and everyday my heart is broken.' Kagome thought as she whipped away her tears. 'I've stopped dating, I don't want anyone else…I only love you.' She thought as she stared at herself in the mirror.

Once she was dressed Kagome walked out of the bath room and quickly began on breakfast for her family. Once they had eaten Kagome wished all of the dishes and left the house without saying a word. She didn't even pick up her cell phone when her mother had called her. She had no idea how she was going to overcome this. How she would forget about Inuyasha without having to lock herself up in her room to cry all over again.

**A/N: well there you have it. ****Another chapter done and over with.**** I hope you all like it so far and once again I am not going to post up the next chapter until I get at least five different reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- Explanations part 1

Just as he had told Shippo, Sesshomaru now stood outside of the airport waiting for the two to come out of their plane. 'I should have known that my brother would take the early flight.' He thought as he walked over to Shippo and an enraged Inuyasha walked off of the plane with their baggage. Sesshomaru had checked the time of the planed that arrived before the time that Shippo had told him. Sesshomaru had come to understand his brother more and new that if he would be tired of something than he would leave as soon as he would get the chance to. Once he reached the two, Sesshomaru turned to Shippo and asked, "I am glad to see that your travels were safe."

"Cut the crap and let's go." Inuyasha growled as he walked up ahead of the two.

"What had angered your Otu?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, well while we were in Hong Kong almost all of the, if not most, of the hanyou's there kept trying to mate with him." Shippo answered as he watched his father get into the car.

"Is that so…did he allow any of these hanyou's to touch him?" Sesshomaru replied.

"No, but he was really upset about the whole thing. He said that he was going to tell Kagome once they were together so that she could go and purify their, and I quote, sorry asses." Shippo answered.

"I see…does he plan on meeting with your Oka soon than?" Sesshomaru replied as he and Shippo began to walk back to the car.

"Yeah, he wants to go to the shrine the day after tomorrow…he says that he has to go back to the office and meet the new girl that was hired to help with the online filing system. He wants to make sure that he can trust her." Shippo answered.

"I'd go today but I just want to go home and relax." Inuyasha growled as both Shippo and Sesshomaru got into the car.

"That and Otu wants to make sure that no one touched the Tetsusiga while he was gone." Shippo mumbled.

"Oi…what was that pup?" Inuyasha growled.

"Well, I am glad to see that you have learned from your past mistakes." Sesshomaru stated as he drove out of the airport and into the high way.

"Feh, I just don't want that wench to worry if she sees how tired I am." Inuyasha growled.

'What makes you think that Oka will be worried?' Shippo asked wanted to ask but instead said, "Yeah, you know that Oka likes to worry a lot."

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha had to say about the matter.

Once at the house Inuyasha went straight to his room and said nothing. Knowing that he would be questioned at dinner Inuyasha reached for the Tetsusiga and changed back into his hairo. Inuyasha soon was dressed in his fire rat fur and made his way to the back. Training was the only way that he could completely relax. After Sesshomaru had told him of a way to get Kagome back he had gone to Totosai and had him make a bow and special arrows for Kagome.

Just as Inuyasha was about to enter the dojo he was stopped by his brother. Sesshomaru stared at his brother and turned away before saying, "You should have thrown that out years ago little brother."

"Feh, when I see Kagome I'm going to be wearing this and have Tetsusiga at my side." He growled.

"Never the less, you will have to wait to see her for Rin had had of a new rumor. You and Shippo shall leave for Okinawa in two days." Sesshomaru growled as he turned his back to his brother.

"What?! Damn it Sesshomaru I am not going to go look for some wench that I don't even need the help off." Inuyasha growled as he pointed the tip of Tetsusiga at him.

"She will be the only miko, the dragon miko shall be your only hope should you truly want your miko back. If you truly wish to know the truth than see me after dinner. For now get your rest…little brother." Sesshomaru growled before he walked away from his brother's challenge.

'The truth…when the hell is that bastard hiding form me now?' Inuyasha thought as he turned around to walk back to his room.

Meanwhile, Kagome had just finished her filing for the day and had just gathered her things when the door to the back room where she and Eri worked was opened. 'Eri is out sick…so who could that be?' she thought as she quickly got on guard. Once she saw her pig of a boss walk in Kagome turned her back and said, "I'm leaving for the day. I've finished my work and I have to go and finish my rounds."

"You're not going anywhere." He growled as he pushed her against one of the unused desks.

"Let me go…I will not tell you again." Kagome said in a calm voice.

"You little bitch…do you honestly think that you can win against me. A hanyou…you are a stupid little girl." He stated as he dug his claws into her wrist.

"I said let go." Kagome said as she quickly blasted him off of her. Once he was on the floor Kagome quickly paralyzed him and gathered her things. She didn't have time to heal her wound nor did she want to. After she had been found the clinic Kagome had also found a trainer that had helped her with her miko and physical strength. 'The pain will keep me busy.' She thought.

"Your…you're a miko." Her boss stated as he painfully looked up to face her.

"I had warned you not to touch me. I quiet and I don't care if you don't give me my pay check. However if you ever come near me again or if you ever treat Eri the way you just treated me than I will come back and purify you." Kagome hissed before she walked out.

As she walked down the halls and into the main office area, Kagome ignored the stare of the demons, miko's and humans alike at they watched her blood drip onto the floor as she walked by. Just as she was about to reach the stair case Kagome was stopped by her ex-boss's boss. Once she had made eye contact with the woman, Kagome heard her ask, "Are you alright? Did something happen with one of the computers?"

"No, I just quiet and you might want to go and check up on your pig hanyou. He is on the floor in the filing room." Kagome answered as she opened the door to the stair case.

"Kagome, was he the one that did this to you?" she asked.

"I doesn't matter now…said me my paycheck in the mail." Was all Kagome had to say before she stormed out of the building and to her car.

Just as she reached her car Kagome heard her cell phone go off and picked it up. Once she had just thrown all of her things into the car Kagome finally said, "What?"

"Sis? What's wrong?" a worried teenage Sota was heard.

"Sota…what's wrong? Did something happen?" Kagome replied as she ignored his question.

"No, everything is fine. I was just wondering if I could bower the car later on today. I have a date with Kim." Sota answered.

"Yeah, you're just going to have to drop me off at the clinic later." Kagome said as she sped out of the parking lot. 'Know all I have to do is talk to Yume about the rounds she placed me on. I don't think I will be able to handle the Takashi family now that I know who they really are.' She thought sadly.

"Are you sure you're alright. You don't sound too happy." Sota said.

"I'm just peachy…listen I'll be home in a bit so just wait for me." Kagome said before she hung up on her worried brother. 'He's going to want an explanation now…shit…why can't anything go right…ever since I left…things have changed…I've changed.' She thought as she tried to get control over her anger.

Once she got home Kagome couldn't help but smile when she saw her brother holding out her bow and arrows for her to practice. This bow was pure black; it was similar to the red one she had used in the past but it did not have the battle markings and cuts of the old bow she had used to fight against so many demons, Kaguya, the four war gods, Sesshomaru and Naraku. After shooting the first ten arrows with her miko energy she let out a long sigh as she heard her brother say, "So are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to make mom worry."

"Uh, it wasn't another attack if that's what you're thinking." Kagome replied as she took her aim.

"Than what is it?" Sota asked as he picked up his bow and tried to shot the bull's eye.

"I just quiet my job because my boss just tried to force himself on me." Kagome answered as if it weren't a big deal while letting go of her arrow.

Sota watched in amazement at his sister's power. She had put so much energy into that arrow that the skin of the tree had been burn off. Sota then turned to his sister and asked, "Well did you at least purify his sorry ass."

"Don't worry Sota…I'll find another job just until I finish school…so do you have a date with Kim today?" Kagome asked.

Meanwhile Inuyasha had just followed his brother into his study. He knew that no one would be able to hear what they were talking about because of the barrier that were placed on each wall of the room. Once he was sure that his brother was not going to say anything he looked at Sesshomaru and asked, "What aren't you telling me now?"

"The dragon miko is a miko that can control all four elements. She and bend the earth, fire, water and air to her will." Sesshomaru stated.

"So how can she help me? Why do I need her help?" Inuyasha asked as he began to feel unease about what his brother was about to tell him.

"Uh, Inuyasha if you do not get the help of the dragon miko than you will never get Kagome back. She is the only one that has the power to get rid of the shikon jewel and to help heal Kagome's heart." Sesshomaru said.

"What the hell are you talking about? And what the hell is this dragon miko. All you've told me is that I have to find her but why me?! Why am I the only one that can find her?!" Inuyasha growled as his eyes flashed red for a brief moment.

"Because only a hanyou who is in search of his lover can find this miko. If you do not find her now than you will have to wait another century to be with your miko." Sesshomaru growled. When Inuyasha said nothing Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and added, "I know you want to see her but it will be for the best if you do not see her. Go and find the dragon miko and bring her to Tokyo. She will be the one to help you."

"What if I don't find her? What if Kagome still wants nothing to do with me? What then…would you really let me die then?" Inuyasha whispered before he stood up and left his shocked brother to think.

'No, then and only then will **I**, Lord Sesshomaru, set your demon blood free to mark your mate.' He thought as he kept his eyes on the ground. After awhile of sitting in silence, Sesshomaru looked up to come face to face with Shippo. Shippo looked tired and sad for some reason but he would ignore that and stared at the young kit until he spoke a word.

Once he had realized that Sesshomaru would not speak until Shippo stated his reason for being in his privet study, Shippo took in a deep breath and asked, "Are you going to see Kagome again?"

"Why do you ask young kit?" Sesshomaru answered.

"I want you to tell her to meet me three days before Christmas so that she can meet my family, so that she can meet her grandchildren." Shippo replied.

"I cannot, you must be the one to invite her, not this Sesshomaru. Now leave." He answered.

"Yes, uncle." Shippo whispered before he walked out.

'I have to find her; I must find the dragon miko.' Sesshomaru thought.

**A/N: Well there you have it…I know that it isn't much on the legend but I will explain and tell the entire legend later on in a future chapter. I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter and I hope you will let me know what you think about it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- Explanations part 2

Just as planned her brother had dropped her off at the clinic and took the car with him to his date. That night Kagome had to examine another member of the member of the Takahashi family. However this time she was going to see a Mr. Soma. He was the father of the second richest family in all of Japan and Tokyo. Once she had the folder of in her hands and covering her face Kagome walked in and said, "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting Mr. Soma. Now, what are you in for today?"

When she got no answer Kagome kept her eyes on his medical background and began to realize that he was here just for a routine check up. It stated that he wished to be tested for any dieses that could be found in Hong Kong. After closing the folder of Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "Well I'm sorry sir but I will have to give you to different shots that will fight off any infections that you may already have until we are sure that you are alright."

"That's fine with me…as long as I get candy." A very deep but familiar voice was heard.

'It can't be…'Kagome thought as she looked up to face the man. The moment she locked eyes with him she dropped the folder and took a step back. As her eyes began to let out tears Kagome took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as her venison got bury before she whispered, "Shippo?"

"Yeah, it's me…Oka." Shippo answered as he stood up.

Kagome stared at the tall fox demon before her. He had the same short orange hair and the same green eyes. However, his eyes were not filled with bitterness and pain instead of the joy and kindness he use to have. 'Shippo…oh god Shippo what have I done.' Kagome thought as she fell to her knees in tears. Before he even got a chance to reach her, Shippo heard Kagome say, "Oh god, Shippo I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you…I'm sorry for causing the bitterness and pain that are in your eyes now." as she covered her face with her hands.

Not liking the way it had turned out, Shippo pulled Kagome into his arms and held her. 'I remember, the warm feeling I would get when she would hold me.' He couldn't help but think as he began to rock her. Once her sobs had died down Shippo held her tight and said, "It's alright Oka…I'm alright. Otu and uncle Sesshomaru took great care of me."

"Otu? Do you mean Miroku?" Kagome asked as his words began to ring in her head. 'It can't be…he went with her…he chose her.' She thought.

"Uh…yeah…but right now I really want to make sure that I don't have anything so that my mate doesn't worry." Shippo answered as he helped Kagome back up to her feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry…let me get the things…Shippo…I'm so glad that your alright." Kagome replied before she left the room.

'I hope father or uncle won't get mad…I'm going to have to go for a swim and a change of clothing after this.' Shippo thought as he sat back down on to the chair where he had been in.

After Kagome had given him the shot and gotten the blood she need to have tested she sent Shippo to go wait while she continued her rounds. By the time she was let out Shippo was called back in to be given his results. 'I guess I could stay a little while longer…at least until Shippo is done.' She thought as she quickly made her way to the office. Just as she reached the door Kagome hard Shippo's stressed out voice say, "I know…I'm sorry Otu I just don't like the human doctor you go to…I know that that is what Oka would want but I just don't like it there…fine…I know…I'll be home in a while."

Once he had hung up the phone Shippo turned around to come face to face with a very confused Kagome. In her was a small blue folder that held his results. But before he could ask about them he heard her ask, "How can Miroku still be alive? Is Sango alive…Shippo you have to take me to them." as she began to tear up again.

"No, I'll explain everything to you at dinner. But first I need to find out my results and get back home." Shippo answered as he put his phone away.

"Oh right…sorry…umm you are all fine but if you plan on traveling again you have to come back and get some shots. You immune system is weak for a demon and well you have to rest or have to take some medicine." Kagome answered as she tried to hide her pain.

"Oh, well I guess I'll be staying at home a lot more…Can I take you to dinner tomorrow…please Oka." Shippo asked as he stood up.

"Sure…I know you already know where I live so just give me a call. Here's my cell phone number…call me anytime." Kagome said before she ran out.

But before Shippo had a chance to reach for his mother he felt a sudden guest of wind that had pushed him back from her. 'What's going on? Could Oka…no Oka already has her power…she was the miko that could travel through time. Why would she also be given the power of the dragons.' He thought before he also took his leave.

Once she had ran as far away as she could Kagome began to walk home. It was late at night and she knew that her brother and mother were both sound asleep. 'I don't want to weak them…besides…I could use this time to think.' She thought as she continued to walk home. Just as she was about to turn the corner she was pulled and slammed against a wall.

Just as she was about to yell at whoever it was to let her go she was punched in the stomach and forced to her knees. 'I don't have time for this.' she thought as she tried to get as much air back into her lungs. Just as she had caught all of the air she had lost Kagome looked up to come face to face with a spider demon as he said, "Give me the jewel and we won't have a problem."

"You are sadly mistaken…if you think that I will hand it over." Kagome hissed as she tried to get back up to her feet.

"I said…give me the jewel!" he roared at he lifted his claws to attack.

But before he had the chance to touch her Kagome had once again lost control and purified him without a warning. 'What's happening to me? Why can't I control my miko powers anymore?' she thought sadly as she made her way home. It had been the second time that had happened to her. To be honest she had been surprised when she had not purified her boss. 'I just need some rest…yeah, that's all I need.' She thought as she quickly walked into her house and up to her room to get some sleep.

The next morning Kagome woke up to the sound of her phone going off. Once she had found it she had flipped it open and said, "Hello?"

"Oka? Are you still asleep?" Shippo's voice rang in her ears.

"Oh, Shippo honey…what time is it? You're not here are you?" Kagome ask as she quickly sat up in bed.

"No, I just called to let you know that I would pick you up in an hour. Bring a bathing suit…we're going to the beach." He answered before he hung up.

'Uh…I guess I should get ready.' She thought. Once she had gotten out of bed Kagome had told her mother that she was going out and that she would be back later. Once she was sure that she had everything she need Kagome went outside and was met by Shippo. Once in the car the two began to laugh and catch up.

"Shippo…I'm so glad that you had someone that took care of you." Kagome said as she turned to look out the window. "You have to believe me…I didn't want to leave any of you…but the thought of staying there…with all those memories of him…I just couldn't."

When Shippo didn't say anything, Kagome took that as a sign to stop talking. Once they arrived Kagome was surprised at what she was greeted with. Shippo had brought her to introduce her to his family. Kagome had the chance to meet Shippo's mate and his children. 'I can't believe that he has such a big family.' She thought.

"Otu!" she heard one of his daughter call out.

"Is this grandfathers mate? Is she our grandmother?"

"Yes, everyone this is your grandmother and great grandmother…Kagome…my Oka." Shippo announced.

"Shippo you didn't tell me that you had such a big family." Kagome said as he began to greet everyone.

"Yeah, well you didn't ask." He teased.

"Shippo dear that wasn't every nice. I'm Lilly…Shippo's mate…it is a pleasure to mate you." She stated as she bowed to Kagome.

"It's nice to meet you…but Shippo who did you tell them their grandfather was? I don't have a mate." Kagome answered as she turned to face him.

"Shippo…I'll have the kids leave you two alone." Lilly said before she quickly walked away.

"Oh, you don't have…" Kagome before she was stopped by Shippo's words.

"Ok dear…we'll be inside for dinner in a bit." Shippo answered before he kissed his mate.

Once the two were left alone Shippo turned to stare off into the ocean. Kagome could tell that there was something in him mind that was really upsetting up. Once she couldn't take it anymore Kagome turned to him and said, "I'm sorry…I know that you probably hate me…but it's worth anything…I never stopped thinking about you…about any of you."

Before she could get the chance to walk away, Kagome was pulled into a tight hug as she began to hear Shippo's sobs. When she felt his tears on her arms she knew that he was crying. But what really caught her off guard were the words he spoke. "He never left…Otu had chosen you but you were gone and it was too late…the well had sealed and there was no way he could get to you. I was so scared…"

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha's alive?" Kagome asked as her whole body began to tense up.

"Otu is alive…he's alive and well…Kagome he almost died…he almost killed himself. If wasn't for uncle Otu would have never taught me all he taught me to believe in…I would have never been able to survive on my own." He cried as he held on to her tightly.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha chose me…he left Kikiyo…" Kagome spoke.

"Yes Oka…he killed her when she tried to force him to go with her after you left." Shippo explained. "He stopped eating and would only fight when the village was attack. We have to take him to uncle before he began to eat and take care of his self again."

"Shippo…take me home…just take me home." Kagome spoke as she began to blank out.

"Oka…Oka what's going on?" a worried Shippo asked as he pulled away only to see his Oka in a daze.

Her eyes were no longer hers; they were the same as when Kohaku was when he had been controlled by Naraku. "Oka…Oka snap out of it." Shippo growled.

"It's not her…the jewel is protection her…it protects her as much as she protects it." A voice was heard.

Shippo looked up and came face to face with Sesshomaru. He was surprised that he was there but knew that it was probably his mate that had called him. Once he had whipped away all of his tears, Shippo stood up with Kagome in his arms and said, "I couldn't help it…I want Oka and Otu to be together again."

"I know…but what you have done will not change the facts…Shippo the miko could very well stay in a coma until she feels the need to wake up. She may keep herself asleep…the jewel will protect and can only protect while she sleeps." Sesshomaru explained. "WE have to get her to her mother."

"Sesshomaru…what do we do now? She knows about father…she will want to see him sooner or later." Shippo replied as he began to follow Sesshomaru.

"Leave your father to me." Was all the demon lord had to say before he had Shippo put the sleeping girl in his car. Once she was in safely, Sesshomaru drove Kagome back to the shrine and left her in her room. Once he was sure that she would wake up soon he left her alone with her family knowing that she would call them once she was ready to face him. Once she was ready to face Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she began to toss and turn in her sleep.

Little did she know…Kagome would soon come face to face with the very miko and the very person that had made her believe that she was just a shard detector to the hanyou she loved. It would be this night that she would realize that she had all of her soul.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it and I hope you will continue to read my ****fic****. Don't worry the chapter where Kagome and Inuyasha meet will soon be posted. Please let me know what you think and remember…flames are welcomed. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5- Dreams and Answers

She was sitting at the edge of the well and knew that it was all a dream. The only time she would ever return to this place was when she was dreaming and when her dreams became nightmares. 'Why am I dreaming about this again? Why am I asleep?' she thought as she looked around only to see the top of the god tree. As she stood up, Kagome took in a deep breath and told herself, "I guess I should just end this stupid nightmare so that I can just wake up and cry."

'But I'm tired of crying…I'm tired of having to see the truth when I know what happened. I know that he chose her.' Kagome thought sadly as she began to make her way to the god tree. However this time it was different. This time her dream would remain a dream. As she reached the god tree she was surprised to see that someone else was already there waiting for her. Once she had gotten closer she heard her voice say, "I am glad to see that you didn't just jump into the well. I wish to speak with you…Kagome."

"Kiki…Kikiyo…what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she took a step back. "Why aren't you in hell with Inuyasha?"

"You already know the answer to that Kagome…he chose you…just think back to Shippo's words." Kikiyo answered.

"Shippo' words?" Kagome repeated. Then suddenly it all came back to her, the beach, her talk with Shippo, and finally her passing out. As she fell to her knees Kagome failed to notice that the earth around her began to mold its self to the point where she was sitting on a chair and not on her knees on the ground.

"I see you have remembered however there is something you and I must talk about." Kikiyo stated.

"Inuyasha…he…he killed you." Kagome mumbled as she turned to face the woman before her.

But before Kikiyo could reply she was surprised when Kagome pulled her into a hug. What surprised her even more was the fact that Kagome was crying for her. She was crying because she had been killed by the man she loved. Kikiyo slowly but surely wrapped her arms around her reincarnation and began to rock her. Once her sobs had calmed a bit Kagome heard Kikiyo say, "I'm sorry…you still need time. When you are ready just call for me."

"Wait…how do I call you…I don't even know how this is all possible." Kagome replied.

"You will know the moment you need me." Kikiyo answered.

"Kikiyo…I want to be stronger…I want to be able to see him without breaking down." Kagome whispered as she pulled back from the huge. "I want to see him without crying. I don't want to be angry anymore."

"Kagome…you are strong and you will accomplish that however now is the time for you to train. You must find a trainer that will train you in both miko and physical strength. You must go and seek out a woman named Kinata, Vetis…she will be the one to train you in both fields during one practice." Kikiyo replied as she helped her up.

"But, why do I need to do all of this. I've already mastered my miko powers." Kagome asked as she faced Kikiyo.

"You will need to be strong in both body and mind. Kagome there is something coming however you are not ready to face it quiet yet. Please just do as I ask, once you have met her call me and I shall come and meet you in your dreams." Kikiyo explained.

"Kikiyo what's happening to me? I know that you know something, so please just tell me…why do I feel as if I am going to be given a great gift." Kagome asked as she watched Kikiyo starting to fade away.

"You must wake up…I shall explain things later. Your family is worried." Kikiyo spoke before she completely faded away.

As soon as she realized that her family _**was**_ worried, Kagome turned back to the god tree and walked over to the spot where she had shot Inuyasha when she had been under the control of the mouth demon. 'Inuyasha…you chose me…why did you do that?' she thought as she brushed her hand over the trees old wound.

"I did it because I love you." Kagome heard his voice.

Kagome quickly pulled her hand away from the tree only to fall back onto her but. Kagome knew that she and Inuyasha had some short of connection with the god tree but she had never tried to get a hold of him in such a way. However, when Kagome opened her eyes she was surprised at what she saw. Kagome had opened her eyes and had come face to face with the roof of her room. Next to her was her brother on the floor holding his bloody lip from the hit she had given him. Next to him was her mother with a worried look on her face.

"Oh god Sota I'm so sorry." Kagome said as she quickly got out of bed and healed her brothers wound.

"It's alright sis…so was it another nightmare?" Sota replied. 'I had to be a nightmare…she kept saying, Kikiyo over and over.' He thought.

"Kagome, maybe you should just take a couple of days off of work and your rounds. You need to rest." Her mother said.

Before, Kagome would always argue with her mother about work whenever she would wake up from a nightmare, however this time both her mother and brother were surprised when they heard Kagome say, "I think your right. I'll call my teacher and let her know that I won't be attending my rounds for a few days."

"Wow…that must have been one hell of a nightmare." Sota said as he felt his sisters power healing him. Kagome had been force to learn this when she wasn't ready when her family had been attack by demons that wanted the jewel. Kagome had no time to take them to the hospital and it was the last month before she finished high school. Sota would never forget that day because it was the same day that she had locked herself up in her room again crying and sobbing over her old friends and how nothing ever changed.

"Sota!" his mother yelled.

"What, sis never agrees with us and she agrees now…I'm just saying that that must have been…a really bad one." Sota explained as he tried not to anger his mother anymore than she already was.

"No, actually it was a good dream…it was peace full." Kagome answered as she stood up to stretch. 'As peaceful as it can get when you're talking to a part of your soul that tired to kill you.' Kagome thought.

"Wait…what?" Sota asked. 'It can't be…she never has dreams, and when she does, they're never good ones…not since _**he**_ left her.' He thought.

"Kagome…who were the boys that brought you home?" her mother asked.

"Oh, umm…the fox demon was Shippo…my son and the dog demon was his uncle." Kagome answered as she gathered her things to take a bath.

"Oh, well I'm glad that you finally got to see your son again. Please bring him by the house next time." Her mother said as she and Sota began to exit the room.

"I will…thank you for understanding." Kagome said as they walked out.

Once they were out of her room Kagome made the call and got in to the shower. Her teacher had excused her under the condensation that she would show up the moment Takashi, Emeri went into labor. As she soaked in the tub, Kagome couldn't help but think about her dream. 'Was it really a dream…or was it something else…should I go and find this Kinata, Vetis?' she asked herself.

"Uh…why did things have to go so wrong…I want to see him again but…I know that he is only going to yell at me…he probably has a mate by now." Kagome whispered to herself as she stared at the water.

Just as she was going to close her eyes Kagome stared at the water in front of her. It was slowly lifting out of the tub and transforming into a small rose bud. Once it was completely out of the water it froze and floated over to her. Once it was in her hands it melted and the water landed in the tub again. "And that _**must**_ be a sign that I _**am**_ going crazy." Kagome said out loud as she got out of the tub and got dressed.

After getting dressed and fixing her hair Kagome grabbed her car keys and made her way down stairs only to be surprised by who was there. "Ok, it has to be a fucking dream now…wake up Kagome…wake up." She thought herself as she walked down the stairs.

"I'm sorry to say that this is not a dream, however Shippo and his family were worried so he asked me to come and check on you." He stated.

"Sesshomaru why didn't you call me first…I would have been down sooner." Kagome hissed as she walked up to him.

"Well if I would have called you than my brother would have known who I was really coming to meet." Sesshomaru answered.

"Kagome…what does he mean by that. You said that _**HE**_ had died." Sota asked.

"Sota…mom…gramps…this is Sesshomaru…his brother." Kagome said as she turned to face her family.

"Demon be gone!" her grandfather yelled.

"Dad…I'm so sorry about that Mr.…um…what is your last name?" Kagome's mother replied as she cleaned her hands to shake his hand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. My name is Sesshomaru Takahashi. It is a pleasure."

"Wow…you didn't tell me that you knew the richest man in Tokyo sis." Sota was heard as he and h is grandfather began to eat their breakfast.

"Well Mr. Takahashi would you like to join us. We were just about to have breakfast." Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Thank you but I actually just came to speak to your daughter before I attended an important meeting." Sesshomaru answered.

"Well…maybe some other time. Kagome I'll keep your food warm." Her mother replied.

"Tell him if he comes near her or hurts her that I will kick his ass." Sota whispered low enough so that only Sesshomaru could hear him.

'He is really bitter…could this be the boy that looked up to my brother…this boy if filled with anger and bitterness.' Sesshomaru thought as he followed Kagome outside.

Once they were alone Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome when he heard her ask, "What is it? Is something wrong with Emeri?"

"No, however I would like to know if you were our newest employee at our down town district." Sesshomaru answered.

"Yes, but I quiet; my boss wouldn't stop trying to get in my pants and well…once I found out that I would be working for you I didn't think I could handle it. I don't even know if that stupid pig is going to send me my pay check after what I did to him." Kagome explained.

"What did he do to you?" Sesshomaru asked in a calm tone. 'If he hurt my sister then he will have hell to pay.' He thought.

"Oh, umm…I'd rather not talk about, anyway I have to get back to my family…oh and tell Shippo that I'm fine and that I would like it if he stopped by with his family so that he can meet my mother." Kagome said as she turned to leave.

"You will always be kind hearted. That is way my brother loves you." Sesshomaru mumbled before he left.

"Stupid baka…he doesn't even love me." Kagome hissed back as she watched him walk away.

Once he was at the bottom of the shrine steps, Sesshomaru got into his car and drove away. He knew that he had to go and talk with his brother. Right now his brother was probably blowing up at the fact that Kagome had been working for him in _**his**_ building only to be let go because of some bastard that had tried to force himself on her. 'This is going to be a long day.' He thought as he opened his phone to call his mate.

**A/N: Well…I hope you're ready for the big fight scene where Inuyasha kicks the shit out the pig demon. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter. But before I post it up I would like to have at least five new reviews. LOL…**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6- One Hell of a Day

As Sesshomaru walked out of the elevator he could hear his brother's growls and enraged voice. There was no doubt in his mind that Inuyasha now had the pig hanyou by his throat. Of course he also knew that there was no way that he would let his demon lose on anyone so he was not that worried. However he was force to rethink his previous thought when he found the pig hanyou on the floor with a whole going through his stomach and his brother standing over him with red eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru roared before he threw his brother away from the pig hanyou.

"Sesshomaru…what the hell…" Inuyasha growled as he began to get control over his self.

"You are a fool for doing what you did as for you." Sesshomaru growled as he turned to face the pig hanyou. "You are fired and you shall leave the country while you still can."

"Sesshomaru…that bastard has Kagome's blood under his claws. HER FUCKING BLOOD!" Inuyasha roared as he tried to attack the scared demon once more.

"Inuyasha…she is alright…Kagome was able to stop him." Sesshomaru stated as he shoved him into his office.

Once the door was locked, Sesshomaru turned to find his brother sitting on the floor with his eyes closed. He was glad that he was able to help his brother control his demon blood in the past but that did not mean he didn't need the Tetsusiga. Just as Inuyasha had relaxed enough to talk to his brother he opened his eyes and asked, "Did she at least hurt him?"

"I do not know what she did to that bastard but he did not harm him. You know that she is not capable of hurting anyone." Sesshomaru answered as he unlocked the door to allow his mate to walk in.

"Inuyasha…are you alright?" a worried Rin asked.

"I'm fine…thanks for bring the Tetsusiga." Inuyasha mumbled as he began to feel weak.

"Sesshomaru…I heard that there is a probability that the miko dragon shall be in Tokyo." Rin said as she turned to face her mate.

"I see…well Inuyasha it would seem you no longer have to leave. Rin can you please have Emeri cancel his flight while we talk." Sesshomaru replied.

"Of course…but you two better not be late for dinner again." Rin hissed before she left.

"You saw her…how is she…is she healthy? Is she the same?" Inuyasha asked.

"She is fine and she is still the same. However I cannot say the same thing for the boy you told me about." Sesshomaru answered as he sat down at Inuyasha's desk.

"Sota…what's wrong with Sota…was he attacked?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, he is fine and healthy…however he is full of bitterness." Sesshomaru answered as he locked eye contact with his brother. When Inuyasha said nothing he added, "He also told me to tell you not to hurt or come near his sister again."

"I see…he is really mad at me." Inuyasha said as he stood up with the Tetsusiga in hands.

"Inuyasha…you must not let his words get to you. You are the only one that her soul and be whole with. I have explained this to you already." Sesshomaru growled once he picked up on his brothers depression.

"I know…but when can I see her? I want to see her, hold her…I want her to be mine." Inuyasha growled as he stood up.

"Inuyasha…if you truly wish to see her than you shall be allowed to go to her house come Christmas eve." Sesshomaru answered.

"Sesshomaru…I'm going to go to the clinic…I want to see her." Inuyasha growled as he began to stand up only to be pinned to the wall by his brother.

"Inuyasha…you must wait. I know that you want her but she is not ready for you to reappear in her life again. Your miko was barely told that you are alive and that you never went to hell with Kikiyo." Sesshomaru stated as he held his brother. "When your son told her that you were alive she passed out and was possessed by the jewel."

"What? I thought that the jewel was purified." Inuyasha growled as he waited for his brother to put him down.

"It's not…she was able to set Midoriku's soul free but the power of the demons and that of Midoriku still lies within it." Sesshomaru answered as he set his younger brother on the floor.

"So how do we get rid of the jewel? I want nothing to do with the damn thing and I don't want my mate protection that thing anymore." Inuyasha growled.

"I have no idea…but if you don't want her to continue protecting it than you have to find the next dragon miko." Sesshomaru answered.

"Fine…who ever this wench is, I will fine her." Inuyasha growled.

She parked her car and knew that she was at the right place. She had called the woman and asked to speak with her about the art of miko training. As she got out of the car she couldn't help but feel as if she had just found an old friend. Kagome reached under her shirt and pulled it out. After giving it one final squeeze, Kagome over to the front door and knocked.

"How is it?" a woman's voice was heard.

"Um…I spoke with you on the phone. My name is Higurashi, Kagome."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that…please come in. My lady has been expecting you." The same voice from before was heard as the door was being unlocked.

Once the door was opened Kagome came face to face with a very beautiful woman. What had shocked her most was the fact that this woman looked a lot like her old friend Sango. Once she had gotten a hold of herself Kagome stepped inside the house and followed the woman to the back of the house. Once they reached the woman the girl said, "My lady is inside…she has already prepared your training schedule."

"Thank you." Kagome said before she walked into the room she had been shown to. What she wasn't expecting was for her to be taken to an indoor dojo. Once inside Kagome walked over to the woman she was there to meet. Kinata, Vetis; once she was close enough to the elder miko, Kagome bowed and said, "I'm sorry for insisting to see you today."

"I am sure that it must be very important. Now why have you come to me, Higurashi, Kagome." Vetis replied.

"I have come because I am the guardian of the shikon jewel and I need to control all of my miko powers." Kagome answered. "I need both physical and mental strength." She added.

Vetis quickly turned around and took in a sharp intake of breath. This girl was not telling her a lie. Around her neck was _**the**_ shikon jewel. Vetis turned to face the jewel and was surprised; this girl was _**the girl**_ in her great, great, great, great, grandmothers painting. Before Kagome could pick on her surprise Vetis closed her eyes and said, "I will train you. Is there any other arrangements that you have to attend other then these training sessions."

"Uh…well currently I am on vacation from my round at a demon clinic. I'm a medical student but right now I need to tend to my responsibility as the jewel guardian." Kagome answered.

"I see…are you on call in should they need you?" Vetis asked as she reached for one of her bow's and a quiver of arrows.

"Yes, I am to help Dr. Yume deliver Takahashi, Emeri's children." Kagome answered as she quickly took the bow that was offered to her.

"Very well then, I only ask that you call me once they have called you in." Vetis stated.

"Ok…but umm…what am I going to do with this?" Kagome asked as she held out the bow and arrows.

"You are about to show me how much you know." Vetis answered. "Now aim and control your energy. I want you to start off with none to all of the energy you are able to put into your arrows." She stated.

"As you wish…my lady." Kagome said as she reached for an arrow.

"You do not have to call me lady. If anything you are the one that should be addressed as such. Now, just call me Vetis."

"I understand, however I will call you my sensei." Kagome stated as she let go of her arrow.

Just as Vetis had requested, Kagome's first arrow held no miko energy what so ever. One by one, Kagome used up all of her arrows. She had no idea that she would have to work so hard to control the amount of energy to the point where she was amazed. 'I had no idea I could do this.' She thought as she set the bow down. Once she was sure that she was alright, Kagome turned to Vetis and was shocked at what she saw. Vetis was amazed and was smiling.

"Well, I can tell that there isn't much that I have to teach you in with your miko powers. Now let's see how strong you are physically." Vetis said.

"Uh…I really don't know how to fight that well." Kagome said.

"Just go with what you know." Vetis stated as she stood up.

"Ok." Kagome replied as she stood in the same fighting stance that Sango had used when she got ready for a fight.

'How does she know our family's fighting technique? Who is this girl?' Vetis thought as she took the same fighting stance. Once this one was one that was a combination of her great, great, great, great, grandmothers, and her great, great, great, great, grandfathers fighting technique. Once she was sure that Kagome would wait for her to start the fight, Vetis made her move.

'How can I do this…why can I see and copy his movements?' Kagome thought as she began to see images of Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku fighting. She could see each movement and how they avoided each attack and was able to copy it. As she continued to watch and copy each of her past friends movements Kagome could feel herself losing energy.

"Well…it seems that you can fight. Tell me, why did you tell me that you could not fight. It seems that you know enough to protect yourself from me…a master." Vetis asked.

"I…I don't know…I didn't know I could do this." Kagome replied as she easily blocked the attack and punched Vetis.

Vetis fell to the floor with a bloody lip and looked up to see a very surprised and shocked girl. 'Why is she so surprised? Why is she so shocked? Who is this girl?' she thought as she quickly healed her bloody lip as she stood up. Kagome watched in amazement as Vetis was able to heal her wound without touching it.

"I had no idea we could do that…to be able to heal a wound without touching it." Kagome whispered as she fell to her knees.

"Kagome…Kagome what's wrong?" she heard her best friends voice.

"Sango…Sango…I'm just so tired…please don't…I never wanted to leave you all." Kagome cried as she passed out.

Without even realizing it Vetis just watched as Kagome fell to the floor and slammed her head on the hard dojo floor. 'How…how does she know her name…how does she know the name of the mother of our clan…my great, great, great, great grandmother.' Vetis thought as she just stared at the sleeping girl.

After the shock of it all wore off, Vetis quickly healed Kagome's wounds and had her younger sister come and help her take Kagome to one of the guest rooms. Unlike her, her younger sister didn't have any miko powers. Her sister was in charge of the demon slayer part of the family. Once Kagome had been put in bed, Vetis turned to her sister and said, "Verin…call her family…I have to make a phone call." as she walked out of the bed room in which Kagome was put in.

**A/N: Well who do you think she is going to call? You'll just have to read the next ****fic****. Oh and for those of you who are wondering, Vetis and Verin are demon names. Verin known as the demon of impatience and Vetis is known as the demon of corruption. I will be using more of ****these name**** so for those of you that would like a copy of this list here is the web site. Its **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7- Phone Call

Vetis entered her privet room and knew that she would have to make the call quick. She had no idea what had happened to this girl and need to check her aura after she had gotten some rest. Once she had dialed his number, Vetis waited for him to pick up. He had given her his house, work and privet number. She was only to call the privet number should there ever be a time that the matter could not wait. 'I hope you know who this girl is…' she thought.

Sesshomaru had just finished speaking with his brother and knew that he would have to go back to his own building. Just as he stood up he was stopped when he heard Inuyasha's voice say, "If she really doesn't want anything to do with me…can you at least ask her to let me see her just once."

"Inuyasha everything will…" however his words were cut short when his privet cell phone went off. Inuyasha took it as a clear sign to stay quiet. Only a hand full of people knew his number and those who did had good reason to call him when at work. After acknowledging who it was, Sesshomaru answered the call and said, "This is Lord Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru, this is Vetis of the…" she was cut off when he said. "I know who you are and I know that your family is every well protect by my brothers will. Now tell me why you have called this Sesshomaru."

"I have a girl here in my home. She knew my ancestors name. She spoke as if she was depressed for leaving them." Vetis explained.

"What is she? Is she a demon, miko, hanyou?" Sesshomaru asked as he noticed his brother listening on his conversation.

"She is a miko. She looks exactly like the woman that my ancestor painted of. She even has the shikon jewel." Vetis stated.

"What?!" Inuyasha roared.

"Calm down Inuyasha…Vetis why did this miko come to you." Sesshomaru asked.

"She came to me because she wished for my help. She said that she needed to get stronger and that she needed to strengthen her mental and physical state. She wears the shikon jewel around her neck." Vetis answered.

"I see…keep her there and if she has a number contact her family and tell them that she will be spending the night at your house. My brother and I shall be there shortly." Sesshomaru growled as he and Inuyasha began to walk out of the office.

"I'll call Shippo." Inuyasha whispered.

"I understand. I shall keep her here until you arrive." Vetis said before she hung up.

"Tell him to go and check on his Oka…I will not have anyone attacking my pack." Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha waited for his son to pick up. He knew that this news would only upset him but he needed him to go and check up on his family; on Kagome and her family. As soon as Shippo picked up, Inuyasha heard him say, "Otu…I was just at my daughters school play…what is it?"

"Go and check on your Oka…Vetis has a girl at her house that claims she is the jewels guardian." Inuyasha growled.

"I'll call you as soon as I'm at the shrine." Was all Shippo said before he hung up.

Once in the car, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru began to wonder and think about the possibility of Kagome begin defeated. She was a very strong miko because of her time travels and the two of them knew that it would have to take a very old and well trained miko to take the jewel from her. As they got closer to the house, Inuyasha began to feel his blood boil at the thought of someone hurting Kagome. Just as Sesshomaru parked the car he turned to his brother and said, "You most stay calm. If you do not than we will not be able to find out how this miko was able to get a hold of the shikon jewel."

"Feh…if that bitch has her blood on her then I cannot promise anything." Inuyasha growled as he got out of the car.

Meanwhile Vetis and Verin sat in the room knowing that the demon lords were already here. Verin turned to her sister and asked, "How did she know our ancestors name?"

"I have no idea but go and let them in…once they see her they will be able to give us some answers." Vetis ordered.

"Yes sister." Verin stated before she walked out and left her older sister with the miko that had just appeared.

Meanwhile Shippo had just apologized to his family before he ran out of the small gym where the play was being held at. As soon as he was out side he pulled out his cell phone and called to Kagome's house. Just as he had gotten into his car he heard the phone pick up and a male's voice say, "Hello, Higurashi residents."

"Sota? Sota is Kagome at home?" Shippo asked as he started his car.

"Who is this? How did you know my name? Why are you looking for my sister?" he now enraged boy asked.

"I'm Shippo…the guy that brought your sister home the other day." He answered.

"Oh, wait why are you freaking out? Did something happen to my sister?" Sota asked as he began to worry.

"No, I just need to talk to her. Is she home?" Shippo replied.

"Hold…" Sota said. Once he had placed the phone down he ran outside and found his mother staring at the god tree. He quickly ran over to her and asked, "Mom, have you heard from Kagome?"

"No, her teacher called me, she got a new trainer and is spending the night there…why?" she answered.

"Shit." Was all he growled out before he ran back into the house.

"Sota!" he heard his mother calling out to him.

Sota quickly ran into the house and picked up the phone just a his grandfather was about to hang it up. After catching his breath he said, "My mother just told me that she got a new trainer that she would be spending the night at her house. Is that bad?"

"No, I'll be there in a bit…I need to speak with my grandmother and with you. Tell your mother and grandfather that I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Shippo said before he hung up the phone. 'This is bad.' He thought as he quickly dialed his uncle's phone number.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had just entered the house and were currently making there way to the room where the miko was sleeping in. Inuyasha calmed down a bit and was currently to deep in thought to remember where he was. Just as they were about to enter the room, Sesshomaru stopped walking and stopped his brother as he picked up his cell phone. "What have you found out?" Sesshomaru asked.

'Why didn't he call me?' Inuyasha thought as he tried to ignore the hurt from his son's actions.

"Is Otu with you at the house?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, now tell this Sesshomaru what you have found out." He growled.

"Kagome is the one that is there…don't let Otu see her." Shippo answered.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha breathed out as he heard what his son had just said. It was then that he realized why his son had called his brother instead of him. Inuyasha looked up and came face to face with his brother. However the two were forced back into reality when they heard Verin's voice say, "What's wrong? Vetis is waiting and we don't know how long this girl is going to be asleep for."

"If the jewel does not let you in then you must go and wait for me in the car." Sesshomaru whispered before the door was opened.

Sesshomaru turned to his brother and could see the pain in his eyes. He could tell that all Inuyasha wanted to do was ran in and hold her until she woke up. However that was not the case, Sesshomaru and Verin easily walked in only to turn around to stare at Inuyasha.

'Kagome…my mate.' He thought as he stared at her sleeping form. Sesshomaru was right, she hadn't changed one bit. She was still the same old Kagome in looks. As Inuyasha took a step forward he would feel is blood turn cold. He could fell every done in his body telling him to turn around and just go to the car. 'I have to try…I have to touch her…I can't even pick up on her scent.' He thought sadly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vetis was heard.

"Just wait." Sesshomaru growled.

The moment Inuyasha took a step toward the door her was slammed into the floor. It was as if her aura had told him to sit. Inuyasha stood up and without a word left the house to go and wait in his brother's car just as he had promised to do. 'I couldn't…she still doesn't trust me.' He thought sadly as he closed his eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, tell me…who is this girl." Vetis stated once the door was closed.

"This…this _**IS**_ the girl that your ancestor Sango painted of. This is the girl from your family's stories." Sesshomaru answered.

"But…so this girl is…this girl is the miko that my ancestor Sango thought of as a sister, the one that had _**actually**_ helped in the defeat of Naraku." Vetis asked.

"Yes, the very one." Sesshomaru answered.

"If this is true than shouldn't Inuyasha have been allowed to enter. He was her protector. Why was he unable to enter?" Verin asked.

"Verin…that is not your business." Vetis hissed. "I'm sorry about that Lord Sesshomaru. You must forgive her."

"No, it's alright. However now that I am here I need you to tell me. Have you heard anything that states the where about of the next dragon miko." Sesshomaru stated.

"where are you looking for her…even if you do go by rumors you will never find her…the dragon miko is a miko that was meant to never be found. Once a miko realizes that she is the next dragon miko she will leave and live alone in the country side." Vetis stated.

"My brother and I need her help. Should you hear anything I expect a call from you." Sesshomaru stated as he stood up to leave.

"We understand…we will keep an ear out for any rumors that may contain information on the dragon miko." Verin stated as she stood up to lead him out.

"Oh and I will need you to make sure that my brother's and my aura's are hidden from the young miko. She still hasn't realized that she is mad at my brother." Sesshomaru ordered before he followed Verin out of the room. When Sesshomaru reached his car he was surprised when he found that his brother had fallen asleep with all of the doors unlocked.

Meanwhile Shippo had just reached the top of the shrine steps and was greeted by Kagome's family. He could tell who was who and knew that he would have liked it more if Kagome was here to introduce them to him. 'Just as well…I guess mother had something to take care of.' He thought as he reached them and said, "I am Shippo and I'm sorry to have to meet you like this."

"It's alright dear, please come in and tell us why you were looking for my daughter." Ms. Higurashi ordered as she gave him a warm smile.

"Oh, alright, but I just need to call my mate first." Shippo said as he began to follow them into the house.

"Mate?" Sota asked.

"My wife." Shippo replied.

"Oh, dear…I'm a great, great, great grandmother aren't I?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"That makes me a great, great, great, great, grandfather." Her father exclaimed.

'Wow…she's scarier then Oka when she was mad at Otu…I better remember not to get on her bad side.' Shippo thought as he quietly followed the three of them into the main house of the shrine. 'God…what did I get myself into…why couldn't I just show up and act differently…' he thought as he waited for the questioning of his life.

**A/N: Well there you have it. I know poor Shippo but he needs to start getting use to the family. Anyway I would love it if you all let me know what you think of it so far. Don't ****worry**** Christmas in this ****fic**** is getting closer and so is it when Kagome and Inuyasha come face to fac****e.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8- Training Begins

She opened her eyes and knew that she wasn't in her own room. Once she was sure that she didn't have any injuries, Kagome got out of bed and quickly placed a barrier around herself. 'Where am I? This isn't Sesshomaru's house…I don't feel his aura.' Kagome thought as she walked out of the room to go and find her way out. Just as she was about to reach the front door she was scared to death when she heard a familiar voice say, "Are you trying t get out of your training so quickly?"

"Vetis…wait…I'm so sorry I just forgot where I was when I woke up." Kagome breathed out as she quickly lowered her barrier.

"Well it would seem that you need work on your barriers. How is it that your offense is prefect and that I hardly have to train you in it but your defense is weak." Vetis replied.

"Oh, well you see…I…I can't answer that." Kagome stated as she stood her guard.

"I see…well once you have eaten breakfast you will mediate for an hour and then we will start your training with a different weapon." Vetis stated as she led Kagome to the dining room.

"But…I thought we only used bow and arrows." Kagome said in a confused way.

"Well when you have my sister as a trainer shell will make you learn how to channel your miko power through every single type of weapon ever made. You just chose which one you want to master." A voice was heard.

"Oh, good morning…um…I didn't catch your name the other day." Kagome said as she tried to hide her blush.

"Oh, I'm Verin, a demon slayer. My sister here is the head of our family. Only she had miko powers also."

"It's nice to meet you, Verin." Kagome stated. 'Could these girls be…could they be Sango's and Miroku's family?' she thought as she took a seat next to the two girls.

Once they had finished eating Kagome was taken back to the dojo and told to mediate for an hour. Kagome had learned how to mediate however she could only last for half an hour. After that she would always blank out and wake up somewhere others than the place she had been at. 'I have no other choice but to try…if I wake up somewhere else…I will have to make sure that I didn't hurt anyone.' Kagome thought as she sat down in the middle of the dojo to start.

Once Kagome closed her eyes she would feel her miko powers expending. She knew that she had to get control over it before she lost it again. 'Why have I been losing control…Kikiyo help me…please answer my call.' Kagome thought as she began to fight with her miko powers for control. Just as Kagome was about to lose it she was pulled back to the real world when she felt someone pushing her. Kagome opened her eyes and came face to face with both Verin and Vetis. Kagome closed her eyes again and said, "Uh…what happened?"

"Well you surpassed the time I gave you. It's been two hours and we only now have managed to pull you out of it." Vetis answered as she helped her up.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that I was just…I was just…" Kagome said. She had no idea what to tell them or if she should even tell them that she been unable to control her powers at some points.

"I see…you were fighting with your miko powers." Vetis stated.

"Uh…how did you know?" Kagome asked.

"It happened to me as well…it happened to me right before I became a miko master." Vetis answered with a grin as she walked over to the weapon filled wall.

"A master…I'm that close?" Kagome asked as she followed her to the wall.

"Yes, however you will have to do everything I tell you to do…your miko powers are fighting with you because the moment you become a miko master your powers will triple in strength and you have to control them the moment it is unlocked." Vetis explained as she reached for the Hiraikotsu.

"The Hiraikotsu…how did you get a hold of this weapon?" Kagome asked as she reached to touch it.

"How do you know about this weapon?" Vetis asked.

"I…I read about it. I want to master this one." Kagome answered as she touched it.

"I see…well let me go and get you a different one…we only have two in the house and I think you will enjoy the one I will led you." Vetis said as she placed the Hiraikotsu she had down before she left the room.

'Sango…I will learn how to use your weapon…I will make you proud.' She thought sadly as she turned to face all of the weapons on the wall. As Kagome looked at every single weapon that they had to offer, she was curious about a set of daggers. After trying to hold back her curiosity, Kagome reached for the weapons and looked at them carefully. Once she was sure that they weren't regular daggers she swung one and it opened.

"Well, you're the first person other than my aunt to open the weapons. I would like it if you chose those to master." Vetis was heard as she walked in with an older looking Hiraikotsu.

Kagome turned around and was surprised to see that the Hiraikotsu that she was holding was the very same one that Sango used. It still have the scratches from the final battle against Naraku. Kagome fell to her knees in tears as she let the weapons she once held drop to her side. 'That's Sango's old weapon…I'm going to use her weapon. Sango Miroku…god I miss you all so much.' She thought sadly as she covered her face with her hands to cover her tears. Just as she was about to force herself to stand up she heard a familiar voice say, "You really shouldn't be crying…I hate it when you cry."

"Crying really doesn't suite you…lady Kagome." A males voice added.

"It can't be…Sango…Miroku?" Kagome asked as she slowly looked up to come face to face with her old friends.

"We've missed you too…I'm so glad that I got a chance to see you again…and after so long." Sango said as she ran over to her and hugged her.

"But how?" Kagome asked as she stared at Miroku. Miroku still looked the same only the color of his eyes had changed.

"We were reincarnated. I was reincarnate into my family and Miroku here was reincarnate into a very power clan of monks." Sango answered.

"Auntie Sango…we really need to start her training." Vetis was heard as Verin walked in.

"We're going to be training her as well. Vetis, Verin…go and get your weapons…we shall be using ours." Miroku stated as he watched his girlfriend hugging their long lost friend. 'I'm glad we were able to figure out who we were in our past life.' he thought.

"Yes, uncle…Verin…" Vetis was heard as she walked out to go and get her sister. 'So she really was who she said she was…I'm glad that auntie Sango and that uncle Miroku were finally able to see her again.' She thought happily.

"Sango…Miroku…I'm so sorry that I left you all. And Shippo…he was so bitter when I first met him…oh god…I'm so sorry." Kagome cried as she held on to Sango for dear life.

"Shh…it's alright now…Kagome we're here. We lived our lives happily and knew that we would see you again. Please stop crying." Sango stated.

"Kirara." Miroku called.

"Kirara too?" Kagome asked as she pulled away to face the now transformed two tailed demon cat that had protected her and helped her all those years ago.

"Yeah, she missed you to." Sango said as she was finally able to help Kagome to her feet.

"Now, if you don't mind lady's…we really have to start. We all have somewhere to be by five this afternoon." Miroku was heard as he reached for his old stuff.

"What? Where are we going after training? I have to go home and let my family know. I want you both to meet my family." Kagome stated.

"Don't worry; Shippo is taking them to his house as we speak. We have some clothing here that should fit you." Sango answered as she reached for her old weapon.

"Oh, well I guess, is…is Inu…_**he**_ going to be there?" Kagome asked. She had come so close to saying his name but she still was ready. The moment she spoke his name would be the moment she would be ready to face him and she wasn't even sure if she was ready for that yet.

"No, it's just going to be his family and mine. Miroku's family is too busy." Sango answered as she tried to understand her friend's pain.

"My family doesn't believe me that I'm the Miroku from the story's reincarnation." Miroku added.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kagome replied as she walked over to the two tailed demon cat to pet her. "And I'm glad that your alright two Kirara."

"Auntie Sango, Uncle Miroku. We're ready." Vetis and Verin were heard as they walked into the dojo.

"We'll explain everything later. Right now we need to start your training." Miroku stated.

"Ok but first…are you two married yet?" Kagome asked.

"No, we're going to get married soon. I want you to be there as my maid of honor." Sango answered as she lifted up her weapon.

"Oh, I would love that!" Kagome exclaimed before she reached for the weapons that she was going to master.

"First you have to learn have to channel your energy with the weapons as daggers. So do not open them." Vetis stated as she withdrew her sword.

"You cannot throw them either. They will automatically opened to their true form should you throw them." Verin added.

"Ready?" Sango asked as she got on Kirara.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kagome said.

"Don't worry…we won't hurt you…" Miroku joked.

"I know…you two would never hurt me…now I need to train so can we please get started." Kagome replied as she began to feel more like her old self. More like the person that had been happier and more determined to fight for her family and friends. Kagome no longer felt as if she was losing herself or as if she was turning into someone she knew she wasn't. 'I'm me…and I know that Sango and Miroku are the only ones that can help me face him.' Kagome thought as she began to block each attack that was thrown her way.

'When did she learn how to fight like this…she is combining all of our fighting styles into one? She is even using Inuyasha's fighting technique.' Miroku thought as she reached into one of his pockets to use one of his scared sutras.

The moment he threw the sutra he was forced back when it easily burned in mid air. Once Sango saw that Kagome had her mind on the sutra she threw the Hiraikotsu to see if she was really trying to learn or if she was using her memory to fight. 'She can't…it's been two year for her since she left, since she last saw us fight.' Sango thought. She was soon proven wrong when Kagome had been able to catch the Hiraikotsu and throw it right back at her.

"Enough…Kagome that's enough for today." Miroku said as he lowered his stuff.

"Yes, uncle." Both Verin and Vetis stated.

"Is that it?" Kagome asked as she fell to her knees to take in a deep breath. Kagome knew that she need to get some rest but she wanted to go and meet her family. She wanted to be awake, to know that Sango and Miroku were really there with her. Helping her become the person she once was. 'I need them to help me…I want to be able to see him again. I want to talk to him, and I want to know the truth.' She thought as she closed her eyes.

Meanwhile Sota, his mother and his grandfather were currently on their way to go and meet all of Shippo's family. They knew that they would see Kagome there once she was done with her training and they knew that there was nothing for them to worry about. The only think that Ms. Higurashi was worried about was about _**him**_. She had no idea if Inuyasha would be there and knew that her daughter still wasn't ready to face him.

Sensing his grandmothers uneasiness, Shippo turned to his grandmother and said, "Don't worry, Oka isn't going to see anyone here that will upset her." as he helped her out of the car.

**A/N: Well that's it…it's getting closer to the meeting of the year. Oh and don't worry, it's in the next chapter where Sango and Miroku tell her everything. For the day she left to the day they died. But I'm not going to post the next chapter until I have at least seven more reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9- Meeting the family

After she had gotten the chance to take a bath and get dressed Kagome got in a car with Miroku, Sango, Vetis, Verin and two other members of Sango's family. They were currently on their way to Shippo's Tokyo house. 'How many houses does he have?' Kagome couldn't help to think as she sat in silence while looking out of the window as they drove off. Suddenly a thought hit her which caused her to turn to her new friend and ask, "What about my car? I left it at Vetis…well your house."

"Don't worry about that. You can just come back with us and spend the night again so that you can continue your training." Sango answered.

"You just want her to stay at your house my love." Miroku was heard as he took a left at the red light they had just been at.

"No." Sango said as she starched out the word in an innocent voice.

"That's ok. I just have to tell my mom." Kagome answered.

"Uncle Miroku…I think you missed the house." Vetis was heard.

"OH, sorry about that…let's see." Miroku replied as she did a wild U turn in the middle of the road.

"Miroku!" both Sango and Kagome yelled.

"We're here." Miroku stated innocently.

"Oh god…what if Shippo's kids don't like me? What if they hate me?" Kagome began to ask herself out loud.

"No one could ever hate you Kagome. You're too good of a person to be hated." Sango answered her questions as she led the way into the house.

Once inside Kagome was amazed by its beauty. However her amazement was cut short when she picked up on a very family aura. 'What is he doing here?' she thought as she quickly ran over to the room where she felt all of the demon aura's hiding. Once inside Kagome was greeted by humans, demons, and hanyou's of Shippo's family and amazingly Koga's as well. But before she had the chance to look for her mother, Kagome was stopped in her tracks when she heard a voice say, "Kagome, you haven't changed one bit."

"Koga?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice. 'If he's here than…than _**he**_ should be here too…_**he**_has to be here.' She thought as she began to slowly break down.

"Kagome!" her brother called as she rushed over to her. Before anyone could stop him, Sota had Koga on the floor in on punch as he growled out, "What the hell did you do to my sister?!"

"Sota Higurashi do not use that kind of langue!" his mother was heard.

"What the hell is wrong with you pup?" Koga growled out as he struggled to stand up.

"Why did you just knock down my mate?" a voice enraged female voice was heard.

"Ayame is here to…why isn't he hear?" Kagome whispered to herself.

"I told you it would be a bad idea Koga…the part of her soul that knows she should be with Inuyasha is breaking her down." Shippo's enraged filled voice.

"Wait…you mean to tell me that my mate knew that there would be a chance of this happening?" the same girl asked.

"Wait…Ayame I can explain." Koga tried as he got up only to be thrown away from Kagome.

Both Shippo and Ayame turned around to see Sota standing next to his sister in a very protective meaner. Kagome was close to passing out and this small boy had already had enough. Before Shippo or Ayame could say anything they all heard him say, "If you come near my sister again…I will hurt you in a much more way. Come on Kagome…mom and gramps are talking with that girl you came in with."

"Sota…Sota…thanks." Kagome mumbled as she began to get a hold of herself.

"Shippo…we have to get those two back together. It's killing her." Ayame whispered as she said a death glare at her mate.

"I know…that's why I convinced my uncle to host the Christmas party were usually have at his house. It's much bigger and it will take her a long time to face him in the part." Shippo answered.

"I see…but shouldn't you tell her that that mutt is going to be there when you invite her." Koga said as she tried to get his mate to lighten up.

"No, Oka will slowly track him down once she feels safe enough to talk to him." Shippo answered.

"I hope your right…and you…you better hope that Kagome is alright because if she isn't you're in a world of trouble." Ayame growled before she went to go and check up on her youngest son.

"Ouch." Shippo replied.

"Shut up." Koga growled.

Meanwhile Kagome was seated by her mother and Sango. When Sota had told his mother why he had punched that guys she had thanked him but told him to ask the man to get away from his sister before taking such actions. Sango however turned to the boy and said, "Thank you for beating him up…I would do it myself but I need to make sure that Kagome is alright."

"It's alright…she's my sister and I don't want to she her get hurt anymore." Sota replied.

"Oka…Oka are you alright?" Shippo was heard as he approached them.

"Shippo, you should have known better." Miroku stated.

"I'm sorry…but Koga just wouldn't listen to a word I said. After he found out form Amy that she was going to meet her, he wanted his family to meet her as well." Shippo explained.

"It's alright…I'm fine now…Shippo I would really like it if you intrudoced me to everyone…I would also like to see Ayame and Koga later on." Kagome replied as she began to bottle up her feelings again.

'Oh god not again.' Her mother thought.

"Kagome, you shouldn't do that." Her grandfather stated.

"I'll be fine…really." Kagome answered before she left with Shippo.

"She's doing it again." Sota mumbled.

"I know dear, I know." His mother stated in a tried and sad filled voice.

"Doing what again?" Sango asked in a worried tone.

"That day, the day she came back…she locked herself in her room for a whole month…she never came out. She wouldn't eat." Ms. Higurashi began to explain. "It wasn't until she had gotten so weak that she was force to lower her barrier."

"I broke the door down and than we had to check her into a hospital." Sota stated.

"Oh, my god." Sango whispered as she turned to see her friend laughing and smiling.

"But when she woke up she ignored all of our questions and just began to act like her usual self. It wasn't until she came home the first day of school crying when we realized what she had done." Ms. Higurashi stated.

"When her friend Yuka asked her about _**him**_ she broke down and came home. She hasn't been the same since she sealed the well." Sota added.

"Sota can I speak with you?" Miroku asked as he turned to leave the rest to talk. 'This boy…he is filled with bitterness and anger.' He thought.

Meanwhile, Kagome had just met most of Shippo's son's and daughter's. Just as Shippo was about to introduce her to his grandchildren the door was suddenly opened and a girl's voice was heard say, "I'm so sorry I'm late Otu…but my friend quiet and my stupid boss won't give me a break."

The moment she heard the girls voice Kagome knew who it was. She didn't have to turn around to face the girl. But with a large smile planted on her face, Kagome turned around and said, "Actually your friend was forced to quiet because of her hospital rounds."

"Kagome? Oh my god Kagome! What are you doing here?" Eri asked as she quickly ran over to her friend and pulled her into a very strong bear hug.

"Kagome…you know my youngest daughter?" Shippo was heard.

"Yeah, she's my best friend…wait…she's also my grandchild?" Kagome answered as she turned to face her son.

"Wait…you're my grandmother?" Eri asked in a confused voice.

"Oh, yeah…well you see it's the truth." Kagome answered.

"So…the fox kit you told me about was really my father?" Eri asked as she began to remember the funny stories Kagome had told her of her adventure in the past.

"Kagome?" Shippo growled.

"Don't take that tone with me…I need someone to talk to and Eri was the only one I trusted. Come on Eri I want you to meet my family." Kagome hissed before she pulled the girl away from her father.

'Great…just great…now Otu is going to kick my ass if he finds out that I upset Oka.' Shippo thought as he went to go look for Koga and Ayame to tell them that Kagome wanted to talk to them before she left.

"Kagome…are you alright?" Eri asked in a worried voice.

"Just fine…come on…I want you to meet my mom and my grandfather." Kagome answered.

Once they reached the four of them Kagome was surprised to see that the two were surrounded by small children laughing while Sango couldn't help but smile at the site. However what she didn't understand was that Sota and Miroku were missing. After putting that thought aside Kagome hugged all of her great, great grandchildren before she made room. Once she was sure that her gramps and her mother could see Eri, Kagome turned to them and said, "This is Emeri…the youngest of my grandchildren."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Ms. Higurashi stated as she stood up to shake her hand.

"I am glad to see that you are still in school." Was all her gramps had to say.

"Thank you…I'm just glad I got a chance to finally meet the missing part of our family." Eri replied.

"Kagome…Kagome can you play with us?" the little fox demons asked as they held on to her.

"Alright…I'm going to count to twenty…we're going to play hid and seek." Kagome answered a she placed the two girls that she had been holding down. Once they were on the ground Kagome turned her back and started counting which caused all of the small children to run and hid. 'I feel…I feel happy again…but why…why do I feel like if something is missing?' Kagome asked herself as she continued to count.

Once the game had began, Kagome had used her miko powers to pin point all of the kids she was playing with. After making sure that she would take her time so that she would catch them by surprise Kagome spent the day playing with her family while trying to ignore the empty feeling in her heart. 'I want a family…I went to love…but…Inuyasha…could he really…is he really alive?' Kagome thought sadly as she laughed alongside the second child that she had caught. She would never forget the day when Shippo told her that he was still alive but she had no idea if he meant that they had found his reincarnation or if Inuyasha had really killed Kikiyo only to live alone for five hundred years bother he met her again.

'I just don't know.' She thought sadly.

"Kagome! Kids! Hurry up it's time for dinner!" both Lilly and Ms. Higurashi were heard.

"Come on…the last one there is a rotten egg." Kagome teased as she began to run at a slow peace.

"You're going to lose if you don't hurry up." One of the seven year olds stated before he took off at full speed.

After eating dinner with her family, Kagome pulled Koga and Ayame said to talk to them. After saying that she was sorry for the why she had broken down so easily, Kagome asked them to give her some time before was comfortable with them again. It may have hurt the two but Kagome knew that she had to this of them. In her heart, somewhere in her heart she knew that is wasn't right for her to be near Koga without Inuyasha. She had never been left alone with Koga and Ayame unless it was so that Inuyasha could go and fight without having to worry about her.

"We completely understand, just give us a call if you ever need anything." Ayame stated as she handed her their number and privet phone line.

"Thanks…I'm glad." Kagome mumbled as she turned to leave. "I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to be able to face you guys." She whispered before she ran off to go back with her family.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10- He's real

Soon the rest of the month flew by and Kagome now found herself looking for gifts for her family. She had a long list and knew that she would have to manage her money so that she would be able to get everyone a gift. After cutting off her cell phone and after getting an extra job, Kagome now had enough money for everyone's gift and for the car payments she need to catch up on. 'Uh…I'm glad that that is done and over with.' She thought as she walked into her house with all the gifts in hand. 'I just hope that I don't get sick. I felt as if it was warmer than what they said it would be…it even started snowing…I hope mom doesn't get me.' She thought. After making sure that they were all well hidden in her room, Kagome walked back down stairs only to see her mother on the phone.

"Oh, course we would love to go…yes, I'll let her know…now don't worry. Alright dear…we'll see you than. Bye." Ms. Higurashi was heard as began she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked as she sat down. 'It's a good thing she was on the phone…she didn't see me walk in without a sweater on.' She thought happily. Kagome had been able to walk around in the snow without getting cold what so ever. It was as if her body had easily changed to match that of the weather.

"That was Shippo, they're going to have a big Christmas party and we were invited." She answered.

"Well…than I will have to go and find our families old kimono's." gramps was heard.

"OH, well I better start wrapping the gifts." Kagome replied as she stood up and began to look for the wrapping paper and type.

"Kagome, did you really get a gift for everyone?" Sota asked.

"Yeah, I got yours too so don't worry. I'll be up in my room wrapping present so you better knock." Kagome said before she left.

"I'll call you when diner is ready." Her mother was heard.

"K…" Kagome called back.

Once in her room Kagome began to wrap her presents. She had already started her rounds again and knew that she had a lot of catching up to do. She got in at five in the afternoon and didn't finish her rounds until two the next day. She knew that she would have less time with her family once the holidays were done and over with but that didn't mean that she wouldn't try to see them as much as she could. Just as she Kagome was about to finish wrapping the last present, Kagome was called down to dinner.

"Hey sis…did you get me one or more than one?" Sota asked.

"Sota…Kagome dear you didn't have to get me anything. I know that you need to get everyone from your family." Ms. Higurashi said.

"I wanted to, anyway I get need to go to the clinic in about two hours so once I'm done I'm going to finish wrapping presents and leave." Kagome said as she picked up her chopsticks.

"You've been working a lot…are you missing some gifts?" her grandfather asked.

"No, I have everyone already…I just need to make up the hours I lost at the clinic." Kagome answered.

"What time are you going to get home? We need to fit you into the kimono your grandfather found." Her mother replied.

"I'll be home by two in the afternoon tomorrow but I have training at three to eight." Kagome answered.

"Are you almost done with your training?" Sota asked.

"Yeah, I just need to finish learning the right chants for some protection and counter curses." Kagome answered.

"Oh my." Her mother said.

"Kagome, you must be the keeper of the shrine…you are the next in line." Her grandfather told her.

"Yeah I know…" Kagome replied.

The rest of the meal had been in silence. Kagome had finished quickly and ran back up stairs to her room to finish. Once she was done, Kagome changed into her scrubs and left to do her rounds. Once at the clinic Kagome found a very worried Yume in her office. Kagome quickly closed the door behind her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It is Takahashi, Emeri. She called me this morning telling me that she began to fill pain in her lower stomach…I have no idea if I should check her in now or if I should just wait until she goes into labor." Yume answered truthfully.

"Has a nurse been sent to her house to see how serious it is?" Kagome replied.

"No."

"I'll go and check. If she needs to be checked in than I shall give you a call so that a room and be prepared for her." Kagome stated as she walked over to the door.

"Kagome, I know that you don't want her to get hurt but do know what her pains mean." Yume stated.

"I know…but I also know that there is a way to stop it from happening. I have to go and see her." Kagome said.

"I'll state that your rounds were finished at the full time. Go, however once you've done what I know you will do, go home and get some rest." Yume stated. 'She is the first miko that I know of that can heal demons.' She though.

"I understand." Kagome answered before she ran out of the office and to her car.

Once in her car Kagome pulled out her cell phone only to remember that it was no longer connected. After stopping at a gas station, Kagome dialed Sesshomaru's number and waited for him to pick up. 'Please pick up…I need to know where she is or if she is even resting.' She thought.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru had just gotten out of a meeting only to have his cell phone go off. He could tell that it was a pay phone but if the person knew his number that it must have been important. He quickly picked up and said, "This is Sesshomaru, now state your name."

"Sesshomaru…it's Kagome, listen I need to know if Emeri is at home."

"Why…she is not due for another few weeks." Sesshomaru stated already starting to get worried.

"She called Yume this morning stating that she had some sharp pains in her lower stomach. I need to see her." Kagome answered.

"Why did she not tell her mate or this Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know but I need to find her. I need to make sure that she is alright." Kagome answered as she began to panic.

"What aren't you telling me miko?" Sesshomaru growled as he walked into his office to find his brother waiting for him.

"Sesshomaru…if I don't heal her soon there is a chance that she could lose one of her pups…please I need to get to her." Kagome answered.

"She is at home in bed. I shall meet you at my house now go." He growled before he hung up on her.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked in a worried voice.

"We have to get home. I will need your help in controlling Haku." Sesshomaru answered as he began to hell ass out of the building.

Without another word Inuyasha followed his brother and the two quickly made their way back to the house. Inuyasha knew that there was something wrong with someone in the family and that they need to get home now. As soon as they arrived they began to here crashes coming from the house. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran into the house only to find Haku transforming and a very worried Emeri sitting on the couch with her hands on her stomach. Without a second thought Sesshomaru and Inuyasha jumped the uncontrollable demon.

"Haku!" Emeri yelled.

"It's ok Emeri…they're just going to calm him down. Emeri I need you to stay calm." Kagome answered as she ignored the wound on her side.

"But…he's getting hurt…they're hurting him." Emeri said as she began to cry.

"Please just stay calm…you have to stay calm for the safety of your pups." Kagome told her.

As soon as those words left her lips Emeri turned away from her father and uncle fighting to control her mate and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see her mate get hurt but most of all she wanted her pups to be safe. Just as she was about to open her eyes again she felt a sudden warmth surround her. It was keeping her calm and it was healing her in some way. "What…what are you doing?" she asked as she kept her eyes closed.

"Just stay calm…I'm almost done." Kagome answered. 'I have to finish this…I can just wrap my wound…if I don't do this than she can lose a pup or maybe even both.' She thought as she put all of her energy into healing her. Kagome already had a wound on her left side and knew that she didn't finish quickly that she would pass out from blood loss.

"Let me go! That bitch is touching my mate!" Haku roared as he tried to get Sesshomaru and Inuyasha off of him.

"Haku you will listen to this alpha! The miko is healing your mate!" Sesshomaru growled as he tried to hold back the uncontrollable demon. 'I would be doing the same thing…should I have not trusted my brother's miko.' He thought.

"She is trying to help her." Inuyasha added.

"I said let go!" Haku roared before he broke free.

"Haku!" Sesshomaru roared.

"Damn it." Inuyasha growled as the two tried to stop him.

However they were too late. Kagome had just finished healing her and knew that she would now have the energy and strength to face her mate. However just as she opened her eyes, Kagome felt a sharp pain on her right side. As she turned she came face to face with an enraged Haku. "How dare you touch my mate." He growled.

"Haku…let…me go." Kagome ordered before she pasted out.

But just as Haku was about to throw her against the wall, he was thrown back by the sudden burst of energy that she gave off. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Emeri all watched as the jewel returned to its former pink color as it placed Kagome in a very protective barrier. As she began to lose sight of what was in front of her, Kagome opened her eyes only to come face to face with the one person she had never dreamed of seeing again. Despite her heart ache, Kagome couldn't help but smile as she said, "I'm glad you got reincarnated." before she passed out.

"Kagome…damn it Haku!" Inuyasha roared as he turned around to grab his nephew by the throat.

"Uncle no!" Emeri cried.

"Inuyasha put him down." Sesshomaru growled as he walked over to pick up the sleeping girl.

"He hurt her…he hurt Kagome." Inuyasha growled as his eyes began to flash between red and gold.

"Put him down and come help me clean her wounds. For now she see's you a reincarnation so you should be able to hold her now." Sesshomaru growled as he handed Kagome over to Inuyasha.

"Haku…Haku." Emeri called.

"Haku, you will later apologize to your uncle and your aunt for your actions. Now go to your mate." Sesshomaru ordered as he pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he began to clean her wounds. Haku had given her three deep slashes on her right side and a single, deep wound on her left; along with some minor bruises and cuts.

"I'm going to call Sango and Miroku to come and pick her up." Sesshomaru answered.

"Why can't she stay here? I don't care if she thinks that I'm some stupid reincarnation…I want her with me." Inuyasha growled.

"You now that isn't the way it works…look at the jewel…the moment it is completely white again you will be thrown away from her." Sesshomaru stated as he tried to reason with his brother.

"Damn it…I finally get to hold her and it's only because I couldn't protect her." Inuyasha growled as he carefully laid her on the floor and left.

"Uncle." Emeri whispered.

"I'll be in the dojo with Tetsusiga." Inuyasha growled as he began to walk away. He knew if he stayed any longer that he would want to stay with her and hold her until she would wake up. 'Kagome…why can't I hold you…I've already regretted everything I told you…I even regret going to Kikiyo…why won't you let me hold you?' he thought sadly as he tried to ignore the pain in his hurt.

After making sure that Sango and Miroku were on their way, Sesshomaru turned to his daughter and growled at her until she had submitted. Once she had done so, he had Haku take her to her room and made sure that everything she wanted would be sent to her room. Once he was sure that his daughter would be alright, Sesshomaru turned his attention to the sleeping miko. That's when he noticed something. Her wounds were slowly healing; as the jewel got brighter, her wounds began to disappear. 'Has she become a miko master? I must ask the slayer when she arrives.' Sesshomaru thought as she slowly picked her up so that he would be able to help Sango place her in the car while Miroku would start and take her car over to Sango's house.

**A/N: Well…there you have it. The meeting you have all been waiting for. Don't worry because in the next chapter is a chapter that you will all like. But I'm not going to post it until I have at least three more reviews. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11- Changes

Soon Sango and Miroku arrived to find Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms. She was out cold and her wounds were gone. Of course they assumed that it was all the jewel's doing so they said nothing of it. While Sango quickly got her friend while Miroku looked around and found Kagome's keys along with some of her belongings. Once Kagome was in her arms, Sango turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "What happened to her? Why is she so weak?"

"She was attacked by my son; Kagome healed my daughter and her pups. I need you to get her out of here…Inuyasha will lose it if she is still here later." Sesshomaru answered.

"I see…did she allow Inuyasha to hold her." Miroku asked.

"Yes, but that was only because she thought that he was his reincarnation." Sesshomaru answered.

"Sesshomaru, is Emeri alright?" Sango asked as she looked up to face him.

"She is fine now. Miroku I trust that you will go and inform her family." Sesshomaru answered.

"I shall go and speak with them, but I think it would be best if we just took her home." Miroku replied.

"Why is that? She still has to train." Sango said.

"No, she has mastered her miko powers…look." Miroku said as he pointed to the jewel that was hung around her neck.

"Oh my god." Sango whispered.

"It would seem that she was given a great amount of power to guard this jewel." Haku was heard as he walked down stair.

"Where is my daughter? Why are you not with her?" Sesshomaru growled.

"She is resting…she wants some strawberry ice cream with chocolate and a pickle." Haku answered as she walked by them.

"Let's go…I'll call you once we've explained things to her family. Oh, and it would seem that Shippo has invited her and her family. I suggest you add them to the list. The Christmas party is in one week." Miroku said as he began to walk out.

"I will add them once you leave." Sesshomaru stated.

"Please tell Inuyasha." Sango whispered before she also walked out of the house.

Once they had reached the car, Miroku helped Sango lay Kagome down so that she wouldn't fall when Sango made a sharp turn. Once they had done that, Miroku kissed Sango and walked over to Kagome's car before he waited for Sango to drive off. Sango had been to Kagome's house once which made it easier to take her and her car home. Once they were at the shrine, Miroku parked the car and quickly made his way to help Sango. Miroku turned to Sango and said, "Do you think that they will be ok with the new level of power Kagome has reached?"

"Well, she can now put up barriers that will not only protect her from demon, hanyou's and dark miko's but from humans also…I really don't see the problem in that." Sango answered as she opened the back door.

"Well…I'm glad that the training is going to stop…that was hard." Kagome's voice was heard.

"Kagome! You're awake!" Sango exclaimed.

'She should have been out for the rest of the day at least…how much power does she have?' a worried Miroku thought as he put on a fake smile and said, "Well, I'm glad to see that you are alright."

"Um…yeah, I'm fine…I just feel…feel different." Kagome answered as she stood up and began to walk up the shrine steps. Oh, and thanks for bring me home. I would like it if you guys came in."

"Sure, we have time to kill until we need to leave." Sango answered as she caught up to her friend.

"Great…come on, I have a feeling that my mom is probably freaking out." Kagome said as she quickly ran up the stairs.

"Sango…"Miroku said.

"I know…I can feel it to." She replied as the two quickly ran to catch up to Kagome.

Once inside, Kagome took Sango and Miroku to her room after she had told her mother what had happened. Her brother wasn't home so she wasn't worried because he was probably out with his girlfriend. Once they were in her room, Kagome closed the door and let out a long sigh. Just as she was about to say something, Miroku said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to show you guys something." Kagome said as she walked over to her closet.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"Well…I hope you guys don't hate me for it but…I just couldn't help it." Kagome said before she popped the DVD into the DVD player so that they could all watch it.

"Oh my god…Kagome…when…how?" Sango asked as she began to tear up.

"I got my brother to install a mini camera into my head band…I was able to get the whole thing." Kagome answered as she watched an amazed Miroku.

The DVD that Kagome had played was the one she had made of Sango's and Miroku's webbing in the feudal era. As it continued to play on Miroku pulled Sango to him as they watched the webbing ceremony play on. Half way through it, Kagome had left the room to go and get some drinks. However just as Miroku was about to press play they saw it, they saw what had hurt Kagome all those years ago.

"Miroku..are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Sango asked.

"I think we should stop it now." He stated as he pulled away to turn it off. Once he had turned it off, Kagome had walked in and handed them a glass of water.

"Thank you." Sango said as she tried to ignore what she had just saw.

"Thank you." Miroku added.

"It's ok…anyway would you guys like to stay for dinner?" Kagome asked as she walked over and took out the DVD.

"No, but I was wondering…can I bower the DVD." Sango answered.

"We have to go and eat dinner with Sango's family. We're going to tell them to night about our engagement." Miroku added.

"Actually you can have it…I made you guys a copy. One for Miroku…and one for you." Kagome answered as took out the two copies and handed them to her friends.

"Thanks…we'll see you later." Miroku said as he quickly accepted her gift.

"It really means a lot to us." Sango added as they began to walk out of the room.

"I knew you would…call me if you need another one for your parents." Kagome said as she began to walk them to the door.

After saying their good byes, Kagome went back upstairs and into the bath room and opened the cold faucet all the way. She had no idea that she left the water freezing cold rather than trying to adjust it. Once the water was running, Kagome went to her room to gather her clothing so that she could take a bath. Her mother was out and so was her grandfather so right now it was just alone time. 'I hope they really did like it.' Kagome thought as she began to get undressed.

As she got into the water Kagome didn't even notice that her body had just adjusted to fit the coldness of the water. Once she was sitting in the tub she closed her eyes and began to sing a song that she had heard a long time ago. As she got lost in the lyrics of the song she didn't even notice the soap and shampoo were slowing lifting up into the airs and onto her. Just as she opened her eyes Kagome let out a loud scare at what she saw. There in front of her was a ball of water that was about to raisin her off. After losing all concentration, Kagome was hit was a ball of water. After wiping the water and soap off of her face Kagome stared at the water and said, "Did I just do that?"

'Yes…but you still need more practice.' A voice told her.

"Kikiyo? Wait what's happening to me?" Kagome asked as she looked around the room to make sure that she was alone.

'You are the next…you must be ready.'

"Wait the next? The next what?" Kagome hissed as she stood up only to sit back down once the air had hit her.

'Practice…the elements answer to you.' She heard the voice before it began to fade away.

Kagome stared at the water in front of her and closed her eyes as she placed her hand over the surface of the water. 'Hotter.' Kagome thought as she began to feel a strange power take over. This wasn't like her miko powers, it was similar but yet different. Just as she thought that it wouldn't work she felt the water begin to get warmer. Once it was at a warmth that resembled a hot spring she stopped and opened her eyes. "What's happening to me? Why am I changing like this?" Kagome asked herself.

Once she received no answer, Kagome turned to the small window and stared at it. There wasn't much air in the room but she wanted to small the fresh air; the same fresh air that she would smell while in the feudal era. Once again Kagome closed her eyes on this time she began to give out an order. 'Open the wind, only let clean and crisp air enter.' She thought. Suddenly the air was slammed open and the fresh air she had longed to smell again rushed in.

"Wow…this are some bad ass changes." Kagome told herself as she began to relax more. But just as she was about to completely relax a thought suddenly struck her and she was compelled to get a hold of Kikiyo. After making sure that she wouldn't drown in the water, and that the house would be well protected, Kagome slowly drifted into sleep while trying to get a hold of her old self.

"What's wrong? Why did you have to force me?" Kikiyo's voice entered her ears as she began to open her eyes.

"Kikiyo…Kikiyo I need…no I want you to tell me what's going on with me? Why can I do these things?" Kagome asked.

"Well…it would seem you have mastered the training you needed. However you are still not ready. You still aren't ready to face him and until you are I am not allowed to tell you anything." Kikiyo answered as she turned to face the god tree.

"What do you mean? I need to know…what kind of changes am I going to go through?" Kagome asked.

"You have find out on your own…I will only be allowed when you are ready to face Inuyasha." Kikiyo answered before she faded away.

Kagome opened her eyes and found herself in the bath. She knew that it was Kikiyo that had forced her to wake her up. 'I guess I should just get out and go see if anyone is home.' Kagome thought as she quickly got up. Just as she was about to slip back in, the water froze was it held her up. "I could get use to this." Kagome told herself as she quickly stood up straight and got dressed.

"Kagome? Kagome are you home?" Sota's voice rang through the house.

"I'm home…what took you…oh, hi Kim how have you been?" Kagome answered as she walked down the stairs.

"I've been alright. I heard that you were training. I'm glad to see that you finally got a break." Kim answered.

"Oh, actually I'm done with my training…I'm already a miko master." Kagome answered as she walked into the living.

"I'm so happy for you." Kim said.

"Congratulations sis." Sota added.

"Thanks…listen I'm going to go out for a while. Tell mom that I'll be back." Kagome said as she reached for her keys and wallet.

"Ok, if she asks what do I tell her where you went." Sota replied as he handed Kim a soda.

"Oh, just tell her I went to the mall…I think I need a haircut and a new look." Kagome answered before she walked out of the house.

"Is she alright?" Kim asked in a worried voice.

"She'll be fine…I think she just needs to get out of the house and get some alone time." Sota answered.

"Oh, well what do we do now?" Kim asked as she sat down on the couch.

"We can watch a movie." Sota offered.

Meanwhile Kagome sped off and knew what she was going to do. First she was going to stop by a weapons store and buy her new weapons. The ones she had mastered other than the Hiraikotsu. 'Then I'm going to go and get a haircut and maybe paint my hair before I go and buy some new cloths.' Kagome thought as she parked her car. Just as Kagome was about to get out of the car she saw some that she knew she would have a problem avoiding. 'Why do I always have to run into that weakling when I want to do something.' Kagome thought as she watched Hojo enter the mall.

Once she was sure that he wouldn't see her, Kagome ran in and went straight to the beauty salon. Once she had cut her hair and painted the tips a neon blue color, Kagome left the salon and made her way to hot topic. She had no idea why she left that she needed to wear darker colors but she didn't want to question it. 'I don't care what kind of changes of I go through…I just want to be myself. I want to know who I really am…I think I'm going to drop out of medical school.' Kagome thought as she began to try on different styles and different types of cloths that fit her perfectly.

**A/N: Well there you have it. I hope you are enjoying the story as far. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12- Why she left

"Ok, I will…just don't forget to make another copy." Sango replied as she hugged her friend good bye. 'How can she smile, how can she be so happy?' she thought sadly.

"Good bye lady Kagome. I hope that you will call us at anytime should you need anything." Miroku said.

"You two worry too much. I'm not as weak as I was in the past. I can take care of myself; I have to seeing as how I still need to protect the jewel." Kagome said as she pulled away from her huge with Sango to huge Miroku.

"I'm glad to see that you out grew your old habit." Kagome said as she pulled away from Miroku.

"I had too…Sango wouldn't date me until I proved to her that I could control myself." Miroku answered as he tried to hide his blush.

"Yeah, but now I can't get him to stop grabbing my ass whenever he feels like touching me." Sango hissed as she threw her boyfriend/ fiancé an icy glare.

After laughing Kagome looked at both of her friends and said, "I'm glad that I didn't lose any of you. I'll see you guys later." as she began to walk back up the shrine stairs and to her house.

"You can count on it." Sango said as she claimed into the driver's seat.

'I wonder why they had to leave all of a sudden…well at least I'll have some time to myself and to go shopping later on.' Kagome thought as she walked back into her house.

As soon as they were in the car, Miroku pulled out his cell phone and began to dial Sesshomaru's number. He knew that Sesshomaru was the only one that could get Inuyasha to go to the house to see the DVD that they thought they needed to see. While Sango started the car she could hear the ringing of the line. 'Did he put it on speaker?' she thought as she got ready to drive. Once she heard Sesshomaru's voice she sped out of the drive way and to the Takahashi house. Just as she reached the end of the block she heard Miroku ask, "Where is Inuyasha?"

"Monk, you may be just as well known as this Sesshomaru, however you will show some respect." He growled.

"Sesshomaru we really need to show Inuyasha and you something." Sango yelled. They didn't have time for this, she needed to get home but she also need to show this to the two of them as soon as possible.

'This really got her in a bad mood.' Miroku couldn't help to think as he waited for his chance to say something about the DVD.

"Why must this Sesshomaru see something that only my idiot of a brother needs to be shown?" Sesshomaru asked as he finished signing the first set of papers.

"You need to see this so that you can stop blaming Kagome for everything. So that you can see that it wasn't her that made your brother to that to his self." Sango hissed.

'I don't think I'm going to be able to get a word in on this.' Miroku thought to his self as he continued to wait for his girlfriend to stop talking to that he could also talk to the Inu demon lord.

"How could you show this Sesshomaru and his brother such a thing when that is all in the past?" Sesshomaru asked as he began to get angry. 'She was the one that left him…she is the only one to blame.' He thought as he tried to get the image of his half dead brother show up to his castle in the state he was in.

"Well it would seem that Kagome created a DVD of our past life's wedding. It also shows something that the two of you need to see." Miroku stated in a very calm voice.

"Meet me in my study. I shall go and get my brother. Do not allow anyone other than Rin to enter the room." Sesshomaru growled before he hung up on him.

"Well?" Sango asked as she made a right turn at the stop sign.

"He said for us to meet him in his study and not to let anyone but Rin know why we are there." Miroku answered as he placed his hand over Sango's.

"Uh…is he going to call Rin or are we?" Sango asked as she began to speed up.

"I think he will call Rin. He also said that he was going to pick Inuyasha up so we have time to go and get something to drink and relax." Miroku answered.

"I see…we let's just get there so that we can have some tea with Rin and Emeri before we have to go and show this thing to them." Sango replied.

"Do you really think that it's a good idea? I mean what if Inuyasha just starts blaming his self and starts to starve and try to kill himself again?" Miroku asked.

"Well, then we will have to force Kagome to see him and to talk to him so that he doesn't do that again." Sango answered as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"I'm glad to see that one of use has a clue as to what the hell we are doing because I have no idea if I even like what we are about to do." Miroku said.

The rest of the car ride was left in silence. Sango did have her doubts but she knew that she had to do this. To protect her friend, her sister, from being blamed for everything by her brother-in-law. Meanwhile, Inuyasha had just gotten out of a major meeting with some representatives from the states when he saw his brother walking into his office. 'Now what does he want?' he thought as he tried to calm down.

His meeting was suppose to be a simple, one hour meeting only to have it turned to a three hour thing. Once in his office, Inuyasha closed the door behind him and began to please the paper work in the proper folders as he heard his brother say, "Do you have anything else planned for today?"

"Ha, thanks to these idiots, I'm a day behind in work. I'm going to have to pull an all nighters to catch up to you." Inuyasha growled in frustration as he turned to face his brother.

"I see, well than you shall be leaving with me. I've already had your car taken to the house." Sesshomaru stated as he turned to look at his younger brother.

"Sorry but I have to stay here…unless you're going to help me out tomorrow." Inuyasha replied as he began to walk pass his brother and over to his couch. 'Why does he need me at the house? Did something happen?' he thought as he tried to stop his self form worrying too much.

"Fine, I shall see what I can do but you will leave with me now…we have guests at the house that are waiting for us." Sesshomaru growled.

"Fine…but you have to give to me in writing." Inuyasha said as he pointed over to the pen and pencil that was on his desk.

"Very well then…" Sesshomaru said as he reached for the pen and paper from his brother's desk.

After waiting his agreement down, Sesshomaru took hold of his brother and dragged his brother out of the office and to his car. Once they were in the car, Sesshomaru called Rin to let her know that they were already on their way to the house. Just as he was pulling out of the office parking lot, Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Why are we going to the house? Who the hell is at the house?"

"Sango and Miroku have something to show us…it would seem that Kagome had been able to film their wedding and give them a copy of it." Sesshomaru answered as he drove off toward his house.

"Wait…why the hell am I leaving the office just to see something that I can remember as clear as day." Inuyasha growled.

"They believe that there is something that the both of us should see. Something that will open both our eyes. Do you know what they are talking about…brother?" Sesshomaru replied.

"I have no fucking clue but if it's a lie I am going to kill them both." Inuyasha growled as he turned to look out of his window.

"I see…well we will soon know once we get home." Sesshomaru replied as he continued to drive home.

The rest of the car ride to the house was left in silence. Inuyasha had no idea what they had to saw him about that day but he knew that he would have to face it at one point or another. By the time they reached the house they were greeted by Emeri and Haku as they were leaving the house with this other siblings. Once they realized that they had been kicked out of the house so that they could watch the DVD in the living room. The living room had the biggest TV in the house so it was a good thing that Rin had kicked them all out. Once they reached the living room Inuyasha looked around and said, "Oi, what are you doing here runt?"

"Otu…uncle called me and said that I had to come and see the DVD of Sango's and Miroku's wedding. I thought they weren't going to get married until after college." Shippo answered.

"No, just watch." Sango stated.

Sango and Miroku popped in the DVD and waited to see all of their reactions. Inuyasha started at the TV. It was that day, the day of Sango's and Miroku's wedding. As it all played out Inuyasha began to wonder why they wanted him to watch this when he could remember everything that he was currently watching. 'Even the runt remembers that day…so why the hell are we watching this?' Inuyasha thought as he kept his eyes on the screen.

'What are they trying to get at? This is nothing but a human ceremony of a mating ritual.' Sesshomaru thought as he held Rin in his arms.

However, everything was made clear when the light and the scene of the party began to disappear from sit before the darkness took over. Shippo turned to Sango and asked, "I think that if finished already."

"I think not…look Shippo." Sesshomaru was heard.

Inuyasha couldn't help but look away in shame as it finally hit him. 'She saw me with Kikiyo. She left because she thought I was going to hell with Kikiyo…I'm such a BAKA.' He thought as he waited for the others to finish watching the scene that played out before them. As soon as it had finished Sesshomaru turned to Sango and Miroku and asked, "Where did you get this from?"

"Like we told you…Kagome had a mini cam in her clothing that night." Miroku answered.

"Kagome…no wonder she wants nothing to do with me." Inuyasha growled as he fell to his knees.

But before anyone could try to talk to Inuyasha he was thrown across the room and held up by his throat by none other than Sesshomaru. 'If I don't submit, he'll kill me…if I die than Kagome never has to feel the pain I left her with again.' Inuyasha thought as he refused to submit to his alpha…to his brother.

"Inuyasha just submit!" Rin yelled as she tried to fight the urge to go and pull her mate off of her brother.

"Rin stay out of it…take Sango and Miroku home." Sesshomaru was heard as he slammed his brother against the floor before lifting him back up by the throat.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as she tried to get out of Miroku's strong grip.

"I will not give you the pleasure of dying…if you do not submit I will take you to her and I will force you to look at her and force you to see the pain you have caused her." Sesshomaru growled as he dug his claws do deep into his brothers throat that blood began to drip out.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

But before another drop of his blood could fall to the floor, Sesshomaru was thrown across the room and paralyzed. Sango, Rin and Miroku all kept their eyes on Inuyasha's necklace; it had been glowing and was still glowing; daring anyone to harm Inuyasha while it was active. Once the shock wore off, Rin ran over to her mate and tried to help him as she heard him say, "She may not be able stand to see you but she still chooses to protect your sorry ass…get out of my sight until I know what to do with you."

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru you can't treat him like that!" Sango hissed.

"And why not? I deserve it. I hurt and broke the heart of my intended. I should have known what that would have happened." Inuyasha growled in a hurt voice.

"Inuyasha I am not saying that you are innocent but you need to think." Rin said as she tried to get her mate to calm down.

"How did you forget about that? Didn't you smell her scent?" Miroku asked as he stared right into his best friends eyes.

"I…I don't know why I never remembered but…but I will make it up to her…no matter what." Inuyasha answered before he left the room.

**A/N: Well here you have it. I hope this answers any questions about Inuyasha and him knowing if he knew about Kagome finding him with Kikiyo. Please let me know what you think of my story. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13- Surprises

After getting home at midnight, Kagome made sure that she didn't wake anyone in the house. She knew that her new look would probably freak her mother, grandfather and brother out but she didn't care. She didn't even need a sweater to go out anymore because her body kept adjusting to the weather so that she wouldn't get sick. 'I hope mom is ok with all this…I know she isn't going to be happy with the me dropping out of medical school part.' Kagome thought as she began to put all of her new clothing into her closet and all of her old clothing into a huge black bag.

Once she was done with her closet Kagome changed into her new pajamas and claimed into bed. She knew that she would have to explain everything to her mother but she didn't care. She would be and act the way she wanted. That night Kagome fell asleep and for the first time in a long time she was able to have a dream filled nigh with happiness and nothing more.

Meanwhile, Haku and Emeri were both sleeping in bed and knew that they would have to be well rested if they wanted to attend the family Christmas part. Emeri had hissed and growled at her father and mother until she had been allowed to go. It was the morning of the Christmas ball and everyone knew that they had to get ready and get dressed before all of their guest arrived. Emeri had just claimed out of bed and knew that she would have to go to the bath room, take a bath, eat, take another bath, get her hair and makeup done, and get dressed before the party.

"Um…why are you up so early?" Haku growled as he turned to see his mate trying to get out of bed.

"I'm hungry, I have to go to the bath room and I need to start getting ready if I don't want to be late for the party." She growled. "So help me out of bed now."

"I'm coming…you really shouldn't be up this early…your due in a week." Haku replied as he began to worry for the safety of his mate and pups.

"You're starting to sound like my father. Would you please just let me be and help me the fuck out of this bed before I claw your eyes out." Emeri stated in an innocent voice.

"Alright already…I'm going." He growled back.

Once she was safely out of bed Emeri had her mate gather her things to take a shower while she went to use the bath room. Once she had taken a much need bath she got dressed and joined her family down stairs for breakfast. Once she was seated she heard her father ask, "Do you still plan on attending the party?"

"Yes, now would you stop asking me that. My pups are not due for another week and I want to have some fun. I hate the fact that you and Haku are treating like some fragile little girl." Emeri growled as she began to eat her meal.

"Sesshomaru dear, you should really eat your breakfast…it's starting to get cold." Rin's innocent voice was heard as she kept her cold stare locked on him.

"Otu…when will our other aunt be joining us in the house?" his youngest son asked. Sesshomaru's and Rin's youngest son was the same age as Sota but he attend an all demon school.

"Kira dear…you will just have to wait to meet her. I'm so sorry that you didn't meet her the last time but the test you had to take was a very important one." Rin answered as she turned to face her son.

"Don't worry dude…As soon as she gets here I'll grab her and bring her to you." His older sister stated.

"Really? Thanks Sora." Kira stated happily before he continued to eat.

"You'll have to get past uncle first." Sesshomaru's oldest daughter stated.

"Misa…" Sesshomaru growled in a warning tone.

"Well as much fun as this is…I have to go and get ready." Emeri stated as she began to get up.

"You're not going anywhere until I've finished talking." Inuyasha's serious voice was heard.

However, Inuyasha's sudden entrance had surprised Emeri so much so that she had managed to force herself to stand up on her own as her water broke. All eyes turned to Emeri as she looked over to her mate to say; "Uh…I guess the pups want to be here for the party to." before she fell to her knees in pain as he first con hit her.

"Shit…I didn't mean to do that." Inuyasha growled as he quickly helped Haku hold up his mate.

"It's alright Inuyasha…she was going to break her water at the party." Sesshomaru was heard as he opened his phone and dialed Shippo's number.

"We'll meet you at the clinic." Haku growled as his instincts began to kick in.

"Inuyasha…"Ring began.

"I'll go with them." He answered before she could even ask. 'So much for seeing her again.' He thought sadly.

Meanwhile Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the faces her family was giving her. 'They're looking at me as if I'm not me…I guess they're going to take it harder than I thought.' Kagome thought as she tried to stop laughing. But as soon as she heard her mothers stern voice say, "Kagome Higurashi what have you done."

"You're in trouble sis. But I like the look." Sota was heard.

"She will dishonor our family." She heard her grandfather whisper.

"Ok, one I am the guarding of the Shikon jewel so there is no way I can dishonor this family. Secondly I thought it was time for a change. I mean like my new look…don't you?" Kagome answered as she showed off what she was wearing. Kagome was currently wearing a blood red shirt that had black skull in the front with a snake surrounding it. She was also wearing a pair of black baggy pants with sliver chains to bring out her craves and shirt.

"Kagome dear, you do look amazing however why didn't you want us to see you until now?" her mother replied.

"I needed to wash my hair so that my hair color would be more noticeable." Kagome answered.

"Well, let's all sit down and eat. I just hope these are the only changes you are going to go through." Her mother stated as she began to walk back into the kitchen.

"Well, there is one more thing." Kagome was heard.

"If you got something pierced then I want one two." Sota was heard as he ran to sit down in his usual seat for breakfast.

"What would that be?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she began to take her seat.

Once Kagome saw that her mother was seated and could not floor of her chair, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "After I help believer Emeri's pup's I'm going to drop out of medical school and look after the shrine."

"Wow." Sota said as he held his stared at his sister in surprise. 'She's always wanted to be a doctor? Why did she change her mind.' He thought.

But before her mother could say anything the phone rang and Kagome quickly ran to get it. Once she was sure that her mother wasn't going to yell at her until after she took the phone call, Kagome picked up the phone and said, "Hello, Higurashi residents."

"Kagome…I need you to get to the clinic, Emeri has just checked in. She is having her pups early." Yume's voice was heard.

"I understand. I'll be there immediately." Kagome said.

"Kagome please hurry…the other miko's have told me that there is something strange about her aura." Yume added.

"Ok…I'm on my way." Kagome said before she hung up and reached for her keys.

"Kagome?" her mother asked in a worried voice.

"I have to go…there is an emergency at the clinic." Was all Kagome said before she ran out of the door. 'Please…let Emeri and her pups be alright.' She thought as she ran down the shrine stairs before speeding to the clinic.

Just as Ms. Higurashi was about to run after her daughter the phone once again rang. Only this time she was surprised at the voice she heard on the other line. "Shippo…dear what's wrong?"

"The party is canceled…Emeri just went into labor and all of the family is on their way to the clinic…do you need a ride to the clinic." Shippo answered.

"Yes, we'll be ready by the time you get here." Ms. Higurashi answered before she hung up. Once she hung up she turned to her father and to her son and said, "Go and get dressed, Emeri just went into labor. Shippo is on his way to come pick us up."

"Isn't she early." Sota said.

"Yes, just go and get ready." She hissed as she began to clean up before she would go and get changed.

Meanwhile Kagome ran into the clinic as she made her way to her locker. Once she was sure that she was alone in the women's changing room, Kagome quickly changed and ran out to go to Yume's office. She could feel a familiar aura in the clinic but she had no time to try to figure out who it was. As soon as she ran in she would a very calm Sesshomaru, a depressed Haku and a crying Rin. "What's going on? Where's Emeri?" Kagome asked as she quickly caught her breath.

"She is resting…Kagome one of the pups was a steal born." Yume answered.

"No…no…but that mean that…damn it." Kagome hissed as she quickly began to build up her miko energy without anyone noticing.

"Kagome, you know what we have to do." Yume stated as she stood up.

"What _**do**_ you need to do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We have to do a C section…just give me five minutes." Kagome stated before she left the room.

"No, Kagome!" Rin yelled as she realized what she was going to do.

"Oka?" Haku asked.

"I suggest you stay here…I have no idea if she will be able to keep control over the amount of energy she is about to use." Yume advised before she too walked out.

Kagome ran into Emeri's room and made sure that she was the only one there before she turned and placed a seal on the door. Emeri looked up with a tear stained face and said, "Kagome…I guess it didn't work."

"Don't worry…I need you to try to bare with the pain…it will only take me a couple of minutes." Kagome stated as she placed her hands on her niece.

Before Emeri could even try to stop her, she was forced into a deep sleep while Kagome to surround both Emeri and her pup in pure, healing energy. 'I have to save them…I have to make sure they at least have one pup to care for.' She thought sadly as she began to use up all of her miko energy. Once she had a heart beat Kagome knew what she had to do next. Next she would have to deliver the child and make sure that Emeri would quickly hold it and feed it before it give up.

"Emeri…Emeri…wake up." Kagome called to gently as she kept all of her miko around the two.

"Um…Kagome…Kagome…what's going on? Where's Haku?"

"Emeri I need you to push…just one big push." Kagome answered.

"Haku should be here." She replied as she began to feel a sharp pain.

"He will be…but right now if you don't push you will lose your pup." Kagome said. 'I just need her to push once and I can use the water within her body to help the pup out.' She thought.

"Kagome…what if…what if my pup isn't breath? What if he browned in the fluids like her brother?" Emeri asked in both a pain and scared filled voice.

"She won't…you will have a beautiful baby girl to look after but I need you to push…if not for you than for her." Kagome said as she began to bend the water to her will.

"What the hell is going on? Why can't we see her or the pup yet?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha…the doctor is safely delivering the baby…you cannot force these things to hurry up." Miroku told his friend.

"That wench better know what she is doing." Inuyasha growled.

"The wench that is with my daughter is Kagome." Sesshomaru's cold voice was heard. "So I suggest you keep your mouth shut brother."

"Rin…Rin what happened? How's Emeri?" Sango asked as she began to panic from her dried tears.

"She lost one…she lost a pup." Rin said as she turned to be held by her mate.

"Father?" Kira asked.

"Kira…take your mother and get her something to drink." Sesshomaru ordered as he handed his mate over to his son. "Take Misa with you."

"Yes father…Oka…it's ok…everything is going to be ok." Kira said as he tried to get his mother to feel better.

Meanwhile, Shippo, Sota, Ms. Higurashi and her father all ran into the clinic to find Haku, Sesshomaru and the rest of their family in the waiting room. Rin looked as if she had been crying as she was being held by her son and daughter. But before Shippo could get to her or before he could say anything he heard Sota's soft whisper, 'No…he…he's here…that bastard is here?!'

**A/N: Well there you have it…I hope you like the ****fic****and**** don't worry. The chapter that you all have been waiting for is coming up soon. Just please let me know what you think. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14- Sota's rage and Kagome's disappearance

"Sota wait." Shippo tried but was too late.

All eyes were turned to the teenage boy as he jumped Inuyasha. Before anyone could get a chance to pull him away a barrier was formed around the two of them as he began to punch and kick the shit out of Inuyasha. 'When did he get so tough?' Inuyasha thought as he allowed the small boy to let out all of his anger. **(A/N: I know, but come on…his sister is a very strong miko…it was bound to happen.) **As Sota continued to punch Inuyasha he yelled out, "How dare you even try to see her again! You broke her hurt and now you want a second chance! You are fucking insane! You made her change! Do you even know what she did for the first two weeks?!"

"No." Inuyasha answered in a weak tone as he looked up to face the boys face. "But I will make it up to her."

Before Sota could get another punch at him he felt it…he felt his sisters aura surround him in a calming manner. It was trying to get him to stop, her aura was slowly getting rid of all of his hate, anger and bitterness in his heart. Once he pulled away he turned his back on him and asked, "Why? Why did you do that to her?"

"Sota that is enough." Ms. Higurashi was head as she reached for her tried out son.

"Uncle Inuyasha!" all of his family was heard as he quickly took a fighting stance.

"No, leave him alone." Inuyasha growled as his eyes began to turn red.

"But uncle…no one hurts the beta or the alpha…not even pack." Kira was heard as he pulled away from his mother.

"I said no!" Inuyasha roared as he turned to show his family his true side. They side of him that put Kagome and her family first.

"Shippo…I want you to take my daughter home when she is done. I think that Sota and I should leave." Ms. Higurashi was heard as she held onto her son.

"I would like it very much if you stayed. Kagome will need you both when she is finished." Sesshomaru requested as he walked over to the two of them.

"I don't know…"Ms. Higurashi began. "I don't want my son to get this upset. It will be bad for his health."

"It's ok…I'm fine now mom." Sota said as he pulled out of her arms.

"Are you sure?" Shippo asked in a worried voice.

"Dude…I'm your uncle…I should be the one worrying not you." Sota said as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Inuyasha…you best speak with her." Sesshomaru whispered as he continued to make his way over to Sota and his mother.

"Well than…I guess we can stay." Ms. Higurashi was heard.

"Thank you…now where did you learn how to fight like that? Only a real martial artist could have taught you to fight the way you did back there." Sesshomaru replied as he turned to face Sota.

"My sister…she's a three degree black belt in human, demon, and demon slayer martial arts." Sota answered as he kept his eyes on Inuyasha.

"Uncle…you never told us that auntie Kagome knew how to fight like a demon." Misa was heard.

"Auntie Kagome? Kagome isn't even seeing Inuyasha." Sota growled.

"They've been engaged for a while now." Kira answered.

That was a bad mistake; Sota once again jumped Inuyasha. But before he was able to reach his target he was forced to his Shippo on the face, Sesshomaru on the back of his knee and some other guy on the head. Once he had Inuyasha pinned to the floor he began to punch his face, in the stomach, on the rids…Sota had lost control.

Meanwhile, Kagome had just managed to pull out the small baby girl out of Emeri and quickly handed her over to her mother. Emeri stared at her daughter in both shock and joy as she took notice that she was alive and breathing. She was left with a pup and she would love her with all of her heart. It wasn't until she heard Kagome say, "You have to feed her." When she noticed that her mate was now in the room.

"What do I need to do?" Haku asked as he stared at his mate and pup.

"All you have to do is give some of your energy filled blood to your daughter. Than all I can do is heal her." Kagome answered as she handed him a sharp knife.

"I'll do it…just make sure that my father and mother don't walk in here until I go and get them." Haku replied as he quickly took hold of it as she began to walk out.

"I will…just make sure that she is not left alone. I'll tell them to give you two twenty minutes before they can go and check in with you guys." Kagome answered.

"Kagome…Kagome thank you so much…uncle was right…you are a wonderful and amazing person." Emeri's tried voice was heard.

"Just get some sleep." Kagome replied as she walked out of the room.

Once she was sure that they were alone Kagome place a barrier that would only be lowered when the twenty minutes were up. After she had finished washing off and changing back into her regular clothing, Kagome cleared out her looker and took it to her car before she made her way to the privet waiting room for the Takahashi family. 'I wonder if mom and Sota were brought here. I'm pretty sure that Shippo would have picked them up.' Kagome thought as she reached the door.

As soon as she walked in she froze, there on the floor in front of her was her little brother biting the shit out of the man she loved. Inuyasha now had a broken nose and by the looks of it a few busted rids. 'Sota…Sota what are you doing…I don't want to hurt you but I don't want to see you doing this.' Kagome thought sadly as she took a step back to leave the room.

All eyes turned to the door as they heard Kagome's voice say, "Sota…please, just stop. Stop hurting him…stop hurting Inuyasha."

"Kagome…" Sota said as he got off of Inuyasha and tried to go to his sister.

"Kagome…Kagome wait." Inuyasha growled as he forced himself to get up even though his broken rids were putting I'm in so much pain.

"Just…just stay away from me." Kagome before she quickly ran out of the room.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran after her.

Kagome ran as face as she could, she knew that he was following her and she knew that she would have to face him sooner or later. But I just as she was about to reach her car she was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a pair of tight arms. Kagome was over welled by the warmth and by his aura as he began to surround her. Just as she was about to try to pull away she heard his voice say, "I'm glad you said my name. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

'I have no idea…boy did you just say the wrong thing.' His inner demon growled.

"Inuyasha…let me go…I need to heal your wounds." Kagome said in a soft whisper as she began to force her tears back.

"Stupid wench…this is nothing." He growled playfully as he pulled her into a huge hug.

"Inuyasha…what are you doing?" Kagome asked as she tried more than ever to get out of his hold.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say my name. I'm missed you so much." Inuyasha growled as he pressed his face into her neck.

'You lair…you lair…stop lying to me.' She thought angrily as she pushed Inuyasha off of her with her miko energy. Once she was free Kagome healed his wounds and turned to her back to him. But before she could say anything she heard him say, "Kagome wait…please…stay with me…stay at my side."

"I…I…just give me some time to think…Inuyasha just let me go." Kagome said once she felt his hand holding her still.

"Damn it Kagome…I love you." Inuyasha growled.

'How dare he…how dare he say it as if I will just fall into his arms just because he said it now.' Kagome thought. That had done it. Kagome used her will over water and forced him to let go of her before she turned to face him.

Inuyasha stared into her eyes and was surprised at what he saw. Her eyes were not longer filled with the joy and happiness that they once held; Kagome's eyes were now filled with anger, pain, betray, and hurt. "Kagome." He whispered.

"Sit." Kagome hissed with so much pain and anger that Inuyasha passed out before he even hit the floor. Just as she opened her car door she heard his cold voice say, "You are not going anywhere miko."

"Unless you want to end up like your idiot brother I suggest you don't follow me and I suggest you don't have me followed." Kagome hissed as she got into her car and sped off.

"Sesshomaru…what are we going to do now? Inuyasha is out cold, we still haven't found the dragon miko and Oka isn't even going to give Otu a chance." Shippo was heard as he walked over to his father to get him off of the floor.

"We will just have to find the dragon miko before your mother deices to leave my brother again." Sesshomaru answered.

"What if we don't find her? What if we never do?" a very sad Shippo was heard.

"What's a dragon miko?" Sota's voice entered their ears.

Both Sesshomaru and Shippo turned to face teenage boy as he stood there with his hands up and glowing a dark color. Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and said, "I shall explain everything once Shippo and I have taken you and your mother back to the shrine. My brother shall be coming with us."

"But uncle…what if Oka goes back there? Won't she just sit him again?" Shippo asked.

"Oh, Kagome's not going home anytime soon. She's probably going to her friend's house for most of the night." Sota was heard as he began to walk away. "She's probably going to show up home drunk again."

"Do you know where her friend lives?" Shippo asked.

"No…neither mother or I have met her friend. But he will take care of her like the last time. He brought her home when she had passed out from all of the alcohol she drunk." Sota answered before he disappeared.

"Otu isn't going to like the fact that Oka went to see some guy." Shippo stated.

"You worry about your mother. I shall worry about Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he quickly helped Shippo hold on to his brother.

"Sesshomaru…what happened to Kagome?" a very worried Rin was heard as she held the door open for the two of them.

"She couldn't take what Otu told her…she left." Shippo answered sadly.

"I see…well let us go and tell the others." Rin said as she waited for the two to walk in before she would close the door.

She knew where she was going and a part of her told her not to go while another told her that she had every right to go. She had done this the last time, one year ago when she didn't feel like spending the day she had seen Inuyasha with Kikiyo. 'How dare he…he tells me now…after five hundred years! And after what he did to me!' she thought angrily as she began to fell her aura surround her in a protective glow.

'Kagome…Kagome…stop this.' She heard Kikiyo's voice.

"Leave me the hell alone…I don't want to talk about anything." Kagome hissed as she began to hide her aura, scent, and existence from the world.

'Kagome you have to stop this. You mustn't do this.' Kikiyo tried to say.

"I said leave me alone!" Kagome yelled as the car began to glow as well.

Without even noticing it, Kagome was now surrounded in water, ice, earth, fire, and air. It wasn't until she arrived and entered the house all of her energy had died down. 'Please be home. I don't have anywhere else to go.' Kagome thought sadly as she began to feel sting of her tears at her eyes. Once she reached the door Kagome quickly knocked and waited for the front door to be opened. As the door opened Kagome looked up to come face to face with a tall cat demon. He had prefect gray eyes and short black hair. Kagome smiled weakly as her tears began to fall and said, "I'm so sorry for stoping by without calling…but I really need your help Riku."

"Kagome…oh my god what the hell happened to you." Riku yelled in a girl like tone as he quickly pulled her into the house and into the living room. Once he had her seated in the living room he quickly fixed her a drink and said, "Ok…spill…why are you here again? Not that I mind but you only come to visit me when you want to drink."

"I'm really sorry for that but…you're the only one that really knows me. You're the only one that knows what I saw back then." Kagome answered in a weak voice.

"It's ok girl…now tell me…who hurt you so that I can go and kill them. You know that you are like a sister to me and you have always been there for me whenever I needed you." Riku stated as he watched her take her first bloody Mary.

After sitting her shot glass down on the table Kagome looked up to face her friend and said, "He's back…Inuyasha is back and he wants me to be with him."

**A/N: Well that's it…for this chapter anyway. Don't worry…you will all find out what happens in the next chapter when I have gotten at least three more reviews. Please let me know what you think and keep on doing what you all do best. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15- The Legend

After making sure that his brother would be alright, Sesshomaru and Shippo took Sota and his mother back to the shrine to wait for Kagome to get home. Once they reached the shrine they found Kagome's grandfather just getting home with some rare artifacts. But what caught Sesshomaru's eye was the final volume of the miko book that continued the secret in finding the dragon miko. Once she had reached her father, Ms. Higurashi hugged her father and said, "I'm sorry that I didn't call you to tell you. Kagome is missing again and we have some guest over for the night."

"Who will be staying? Where are they going to be sleeping." Her father asked.

"It's ok great grandfather…we're going to be staying up until Oka gets home." Shippo said as he stepped forward to uncover his father.

"Ah, Shippo my…what is he doing here?!" he roared as he stared at the passed out hanyou in the demon's arms.

"It's alright gramps…Kagome is the one that knocked him out." Sota said as he stepped forward and began to lead him back into the main house.

"He is a good kid." Rin said as she turned to face Ms. Higurashi.

"I know…he just doesn't want to see Kagome a mess again." She replied.

"Well shall we go inside…my brother is not the lightest person in the world." Sesshomaru growled.

Once inside they set Inuyasha on the floor by couch in a sleeping bag so that they could all talk. Sota had been sent to bed so that he would not have to deal with the things and what they were going to handle this obstacle. Once she had made sure that all of her guest had a cup with tea, Ms. Higurashi sat down and asked, "Ok, what or who exactly is the dragon miko and why does my daughter need to see her?"

"The dragon miko is the only one that can truly get rid of the shikon jewel." Shippo answered.

"But my granddaughter had brought honor to our family by taking the role as the jewel's guardian." The elder man was heard.

"She may have done that but she has only been garneted a life of pain and violence." Rin answered. "She will never have the chance to have a family of her own without the probability of her children or mate being hurt because of the greed that some demons have for the jewel."

"I see…so who is this girl?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Well that's the thing…we don't know." Shippo replied.

"The only way to find her now is with the book you had with you when we first arrived." Sesshomaru spoke up as he turned to face the old man.

"What do you want with it…"he asked.

"I merely wish to read the rest of the legend." Sesshomaru answered with a respectful tone.

"Very well then." He replied as he handed Sesshomaru the book.

Once he had it in his hands, Sesshomaru opened the book and stared at the words. There were very few people that could still read this the symbols that were used. After remembering how to read the book, Sesshomaru cleared his throat and began to read the legend out loud.

"Once she had met her full power this miko shall be blessed with the power of the dragons. She will not only have control over the four elements but she will also be able to heal others and protect others without being close to the people she cares for the most. However, when there is a dragon miko that is presented with the shikon jewel she will lose all of her powers, including her miko powers, to completely purify the shikon no tama."

"What does that mean?" Shippo asked.

"Shippo dear please wait until he is finished." Ms. Higurashi was heard.

"However, should the dragon miko find a mate, be he demon or hanyou he will also lose his demon powers to aid his love in living from such in act. Be warned, when a dragon miko receives her powers before the year of the dragon she will be the strongest off all. She will have the power to create two shikon jewels without losing her life while still keeping her powers over the earth, air, fire and water. She would be the strongest being to live. And should this miko take a mate, the two shall live for all eternity at the guardians of the world. The two alone will protect the world from any evil that will try to destroy it." Sesshomaru finished.

"So there will never be a monk with these short of powers?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"No, the dragons chose a miko and not a monk because of a woman's pure heart." Rin answered.

"So my sister is suppose to find a miko with this much power? What if she tries to hurt Kagome?" Sota was heard as he made his self known.

"Sota…I thought I told you to go to bed." Ms. Higurashi said in a sweet voice.

"I'm sorry mom but I'm just as worried for Kagome as you are." Sota answered as he walked down and took a seat next to Shippo.

"So how exactly did this tell us how to find this miko." Shippo asked.

"Well…it stated that she would have the power to purify the jewel should she ever close enough to it." Rin said.

"Therefore, she would come in such of Kagome when she receives her power as the dragon miko." Shippo stated.

"However, we can lore her out." Sesshomaru spoke up.

"And how are we going to do this?" Shippo asked.

But before Sesshomaru could explain things they heard a low growl as Inuyasha began to wake up. 'Uh…my head…what the hell happened?' he thought as he tried to get his headache to go away. Once it had calm down to a low pain he opened his eyes and began to sniff around to see where he was at. He knew he wasn't in a hospital room because he could small the difference. Once he opened his eyes he sat up and came face to face with his brother and the others. "Uh…what the hell happened?" he growled out.

"My sister kicked your ass with one word." Sota answered.

"Shippo…what is the runt talking about?" Inuyasha replied as he turned to face his son only to come face to face with a very calm Ms. Higurashi.

"Inuyasha…it has been a long while since you were here…however I would very much like it this time if you would not curse in front of me." She stated.

"I am really sorry about everything." Inuyasha replied in a soft tone.

"I know…but I do not think that you should have told my daughter how you felt until she knew how she felt herself. You only made her more confused." She answered as she got up to get him a cup of tea.

"Inuyasha…there is a way for you to find this miko after all." Sesshomaru was heard.

"How did you figure it out if the story you just told us said nothing about it." Shippo asked.

"What's the title of this one?" Inuyasha asked as he ignored his son's question. He knew how Sesshomaru had been figuring things out and knew that he would be able to put it together just as fast as his brother had.

"If love is what you seek than you shall find me in the knowledge of the world." Sesshomaru stated.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sota asked.

"It means that the next dragon miko was from the same school Kagome was in. Only we just have to narrow it down a girl that is old enough to recive the gift." Rin answered.

"I see…you will be looking for some of Kagome's friends from her high school. I know that there were at least two of the miko's you seek with Kagome when she worked at the clinic." Ms. Higurashi was heard as she handed Inuyasha some tea.

"Thank you…wait what do you mean when _worked_ she still works there because of her classes." Inuyasha stated.

"Kagome dropped out of medical school. She said she wanted to learn more about her miko powers so she is changing her major." Sota explained.

"What the hell is that wench thinking?! She would make a wonderful doctor!" Inuyasha roared.

"Otu…you can't force her…I really don't think you should tell her anything right now." Shippo was heard as he closed his eyes.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha growled.

"She's missing…she left to a friend's house. I don't know where her friend lives because she had never told me where he lived." Ms. Higurashi answered.

"Wait…he?" Inuyasha asked in a calm voice.

"Yes, as in a guy…like you…well he is a demon." Sota replied.

"Wait…how do you know that he is a demon?" Shippo asked.

"Well…because he brought her home one night when she was wasted. She had gotten so drunk that she had passed out on the car ride home." Sota answered.

"I am going to kill him if he touches her." Inuyasha was heard as he tried to control his demon.

"I see…why did she feel the need to get drunk the last time?" Rin asked.

"Well it was her first year without going back to the feudal era and she was going to stay home alone. I had some scorer game and mom was going to go see. Gramps was gone for the day and she was going to be the only home." Sota answered as he let them get the rest.

"Kagome is going to be very upset with you for answering that question." His grandfather stated.

"I know…but I'm not going to lie to them…I'm not going to be like someone in this room, that I already know the truth." Sota stated in a cold voice.

But before Inuyasha or anyone could say anything about his tone they were all forced to look at the door when they heard a loud knocking sound. While Ms. Higurashi turned to see that it was now two in the morning, Sota quickly ran to the door and smiled when he saw that this time his sister was not knocked out. Before he could say anything she said, "Shouldn't you be in bed…shhh…I'll make sure mom doesn't find you out…come on…I'll take you to be." Kagome said as she tried to hold back a laugh.

"I'm sorry to have to meet you again like this but." Riku began.

"It's alright man…would you like something to drink?" Sota said as he took hold of his drunken sister.

"I'm fine…you just need to make sure that she throws up before she goes to bed…wait…on second thought I think I will have something to drink…Kagome dear lean on me." Riku stated.

"Oh Riku…I'm just fine…I can stand up by my fucking self." Kagome was heard as she pushed her brother away from her.

"Kagome?" her mother asked.

Kagome turned with a smile on her face to see her mother standing up and just staring at her. This however only caused her to laugh harder to the point where Riku had to catch her before he slammed her head against the floor. "I'm Riku…I'm so sorry we had to meet like this."

"It's ok Riku…my mom is the shit…she is a very nice person…I think I take after her since I'm always letting people walk all over me." Kagome slurred as she tried to stand on her own.

"Get your fucking hands off of her." A growl was heard.

Kagome turned to see who it was that had growled and froze. She hadn't been expecting this and she was too drunk to be able to handle things. Riku on the other hand, held on to her tighter and said, "And just who the hell are you?"

"I'm her mate…now let her go." Inuyasha growled.

"I don't see a mark anywhere…" Riku countered.

"Oka?" a very worried Shippo was heard.

"Shippo dear you should be in bed. If you don't want me to ground you I suggest you go up to your room and go to sleep." Kagome said as she held onto Riku.

"I said let go!" Inuyasha roared before he jumped toward the two.

Before Inuyasha could even reach the two of them he was slammed against the wall by a very powerful barrier. Just as he got to his feet he heard a very angry Kagome say, "Don't you dare talk to Riku like that! He is like a brother to me!"

But before she could say anything else Kagome passed out and fell into Riku's arms. Riku turned to Kagome's mother and said, "I'm just going to go and put her in her room and leave."

After doing what he had said he would do, Riku took his leave and left the family to talk about what would happen. He knew that if Kagome needed him that she would call him and he would be there in a heartbeat. 'Sweet dreams Kagome.' He thought as he drove home.

**A/N: Well…that's it…don't worry…the next chapter will be a really funny one. Oh and you will all love the ending. Not that it's coming up anytime soon but still. **** I would still like to hear your opinions, please let me know if there's anything I can inform you of.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16- Give me a chance

All she could feel was pain. Pain at her head and she didn't know why. As Kagome opened her eyes she found herself laying in her own bed; in her room. 'I was at Riku's last night…how did I get here?' she thought as she tried to fight off the headache she had from drinking so much. As she sat up in bed Kagome began to feel the aura's of Shippo, Rin, Sesshomaru and the one person that had drove her to drink once more. 'What are they doing here?' she thought as she got out of bed.

'They were worried about you. They are here to make sure that you are alright.' Kikiyo's voice rang in her head.

'Kikiyo…wait why are you talking to me…is it time?' Kagome asked as she walked over to her desk to get her brush.

'Yes, you must go back to sleep so…' but before Kikiyo could finish what she was saying Kagome interrupted her and said, 'Save it…I don't want to know right now. All I want to do is take a long bath and go see my family.'

'Kagome you are ready and the longer you wait the more your powers will get out of control.' Kikiyo stated.

'I have control over all of my powers. While you were sleeping or doing god knows what I was training my ass of and working. So I suggest you just wait for me.' Kagome hissed before she cut off the link between them.

Once she had all her things, Kagome left to room and went straight to the bath. Once she was sure that the door was locked, Kagome set her water and let the tub to fill while she got undressed. Just as she was removing her bra, Kagome heard a knock on the door. She took in a deep breath and asked, "Who is it?"

"We're all waiting for you, mom made us lunch and knew that you would be up by noon so hurry up because I'm hunger." Sota's voice was heard as she began to get into the tub.

"Alright, I'll be out in a bit." Kagome answered.

As she heard her brother living the front of the door, Kagome slowly sat down in the water and wait for it to slowly relax her. Just being this close to his aura was making all of her muscles tense up. 'Why didn't he go with Kikiyo…he said he loved me…but do I still love him?' she thought sadly as the water slowly began to surround her in a protective bubble. Knowing that she would just fall asleep, Kagome forced the water back into the tub and began to wash herself. She knew that her brother was hungry and she didn't want him to starve when he was probably up with his mother last night.

Meanwhile, Sota sat down next to Shippo and his mother and said, "She said that she would be down in a bit."

"Did you ask her if she had a headache?" Inuyasha asked as he finished making the lunches. Inuyasha had felt bad and had woken up to make everyone a good lunch.

"No, but I'm guessing she must have a headache because she was talking in a low voice." He answered.

"Sota dear, isn't Kim stopping by today?" his mother asked.

"Yeah, that's why I'm going to have a something small and we're going to go to the amusement park. Kagome said that she would drop us off since she had to go to Tokyo University and drop the rest of her classes." Sota explained.

"She needs to stay in school." Inuyasha growled as he began to set the plates with food in front of his family.

"No, what I need is to get a clear head. I don't need you telling me what I should or should not be doing seeing as how you are _**NOT**_ my mate or boyfriend." Kagome's cold voice was heard as she entered the room.

'Shit…me and my big fucking mouth.' Inuyasha thought as he flattened his ears against his head as a sing of submission.

"Morning Oka…are you feeling ok?" Shippo asked as he stood up to hug his mother.

"I'm fine…I just got rid of my stomach ache and my headache…I'm sorry if I worried you mama…Sota…gramps." Kagome stated as she hugged her son.

"Well, now that that is all settled I think we should start eating." Sesshomaru was heard.

"Sesshomaru…I'm sorry about that." Rin was heard.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping of taking Sota right now. I have a job interview in a while and I don't want to be late for it." Kagome replied as she reached for her keys.

"You need to eat something; you also need to get rid of your hangover." Sesshomaru was heard before Ms. Higurashi could say anything.

"I'm fine…I healed myself and I'll eat something on the way. My interview is at a small store at the city limits." Kagome answered as she turned to her brother. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to go and give Kim a call." Sota answered as he shoved his sand which down his throat.

"Kagome, why don't you let Inuyasha take you." Her mother suggested.

Kagome turned to face her mother and saw something that she had never seen in her before. 'Why is she afraid? Does she think I'm going to do something stupid…she probably thinks I'm going to be a drunk.' Kagome thought sadly before she said, "Ok, But I'm driving and I'm taking my car."

"Good because my idiot brother was carried here." Sesshomaru was heard.

"Oka…are you going to be ok?" Shippo was heard.

"Yes, I'm going to be fine. Shippo honey can you do me a favor?" Kagome was heard as she saw her brother running down the stairs.

"What is it Oka?" Shippo answered.

"Can you please go and check up on Emeri…make sure that they leave her in the clinic a day more." Kagome answered before she left the house.

"Sesshomaru?" a worried Rin was heard.

"It has already been taken care off. I spoke with Yume before we left the clinic. They need to monitor both the pup and its parents." Sesshomaru explained.

"Why did you want Inuyasha to go with Kagome?" Kagome's grandfather was heard.

"Because I know that she still loves him. No matter how much she wants to deny it…she is still in love with him but she just needs to learn how to trust him again." She answered.

"Do you really believe that they will be able to get through this without the help of the dragon miko?" Sesshomaru answered.

"No, my daughter's heart was broken and she hasn't been able to mend it. She's stopped dating, she has stopped giving love a chance." Ms. Higurashi explained. "Kagome was an emotionless doll when she returned and was just starting to show some of her emotions when she met you."

"I'm so sorry to have caused this. I had no idea that she was the intern that had been assigned to my family's doctor." Sesshomaru stated as he stood up and bowed.

"It's alright however, dad…what do you think will happen when Kagome is no longer the guardian of the jewel. What will happen to her miko powers?" Ms. Higurashi stated.

"There is a chance that the jewel will not allow it's self to be purified. It had a bond with Kagome and unless Kagome is ready to let it go it will fight back." Her father answered.

"But Kagome would never do that. She saw what the jewel did in the past and she knows that if it is not completely purified that it will only cause more problems." Rin stated in an enraged voice as she began to defend Kagome.

"I know that but…could she really do that when she knows nothing but heart ache?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Enough! Oka would never do that you are in idiot for thinking such a thing Uncle. She proved it when she saved Rin all those years ago, when she begged you to let Inuyasha live when he was uncontrollable. I'm leaving." An enraged Shippo growled as he began to transform.

Meanwhile Kagome had just parked at Kim's house and waited for her brother to go and get his date. Once her brother was out of the car Kagome turned to him and asked, "So, I take it you help Sesshomaru ran the business."

"Yeah, listen Kagome…I was hoping that we could go to a movie or do something." Inuyasha answered.

"Inuyasha…I don't think I can…" but before she could finished she heard him say, "Damn it Kagome…please just give me a chance."

"Why should I?" she whispered before she turned to the back sit to see her brother and his girlfriend get in. "Hey Kim…how have you been."

"I've been ok…my parents told me to tell you thank you and that you are welcomed to join us for dinner tonight. But you know that my brother would love that." Kim answered as she didn't notice Inuyasha sitting at the passenger side.

"It sounds nice…I'll think about it." Kagome answered.

"Let's go." Sota was heard.

"Hold your horse's kid." Inuyasha growled.

"Who's he?" Kim asked as she turned to face Kagome.

"Oh, he is a friend of the family. Don't mind him." Kagome answered.

The rest of the ride to the amusement was quiet. Kagome had kept to herself which only caused Kim to worry. Once Kagome had told Sota what time to be waiting for her she left the amusement park. Once they were alone Inuyasha took in a deep breath and said, "I'm really sorry. But I just want a chance to prove to you that I want you and not anyone else."

"And what makes you think that I still want you? You broke my heart; you let me think that you had died only to show up when I was just about ready to start dating again." Kagome stated. 'That was cold…are you sure you really meant it?' her powers asked.

"If that is how you really feel than maybe I should have just left you alone. Just tell me that you really want me to leave you alone and I will." Inuyasha stated in an emotionless voice.

"I…I don't want you to leave me alone. I just need some time to think about things. I just need to clear my head." Kagome answered as she turned to meet his eyes. "I've always needed you."

The passion, the hurt, the love, all of her emotions were enough to makes his breath stop. By the time he had snapped out of it he had realized that Kagome was no longer in the car with him. Before he could try to get out he saw the seal that Kagome had placed so that he would stay in the car. 'Why doesn't she want me to be there with her? What is she getting into?' he thought as he stared out the car window.

He soon realized that he couldn't even lower down the window because he would be burned by her miko energy. 'I most have really hurt her.' He thought sadly. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Inuyasha looked up and came face to face with Kagome. She had some papers and didn't seem too happy. Once she was in the car he heard her say, "Well that was a waste of time."

"What happened?" Inuyasha couldn't help but ask.

"Nothing…so about the chance thing…how do you plan on making me forgive you." Kagome asked as she started the car while removing the seal from its place.

"Oh…um…I don't know…I was hoping of taking you out so that we could have some time to ourselves." Inuyasha began. "I was thinking of taking you to our beach house but it's winter and I don't want you to get a cold."

"I'll be fine. I'm not that badly affected by the weather. I'm a lot stronger than when you last saw me." Kagome said as she sped off.

"I don't think that your mother would like that idea." Inuyasha stated.

"Inuyasha…I'm twenty one…I don't really need to care if my mother will like it or not as long as she knows where I'm going to be and for how long." Kagome answered with a smile as she turned to face him.

"So you really are going to give me a chance?" Inuyasha asked in such a soft and gentle voice that it surprised Kagome.

She never knew that he could be go gentle, so soft. Kagome smiled and said, "Of course…I do believe in second chances Inuyasha." 'That and I need to know how far you would go…not that I would agree to be your mate.' She thought as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Ok…when do you want to go?" Inuyasha asked.

"After new year's…I want to be with my family on new year's." Kagome said.

"Alright…but you have to agree to come out to eat with me until that time." Inuyasha growled.

"We'll see." Kagome replied in a teasing voice as she kept her eyes on the road.

With that said the rest of the car ride was over with. Kagome had made it home only to leave once more on her own. She needed to go to see Riku and talk to him about everything. She knew that he would not be too happy with the whole she seeing Inuyasha just to see what her heart really felt but that didn't bother her. She would do whatever she wanted without a care in the world. That was what her inner self was telling her to do and that was what she was going to do.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17- The problems begin

For the next couple of days Kagome had handed out her gifts to her family and was able to surprise everyone when she handed everyone a present. Once she was done, Kagome had spend the day at Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's house. She had no idea that he was waiting for his house to be finished until tonight. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sota, Kim, Ms. Higurashi, her grandfather, and both Shippo's and Sesshomaru's family were all eating in the dining room when Inuyasha's cell phone rang.

"Inuyasha either ignore the call or take it elsewhere." Sesshomaru was heard.

"I know…hello?" Inuyasha replied as he began to stand up. "Oh, hey Koga…really that's great…I'll start moving in tomorrow…yeah…wait…is everything ready….I mean everything."

"Shippo since when did Inuyasha and Koga get along?" Kagome turned to face her son.

"Since Koga was the one remodeling his house and since Koga was the best in the business." Shippo answered.

"Grandmamma Kagome…can you come play with us?" Shippo's youngest daughter was heard as she was joined by her brothers and sisters.

"I'd love to…if you all will excuse me." Kagome said as she stood up for her seat.

"Kagome…you haven't eaten much. Are you feeling alright?" her mother asked in a worried voice.

"You must eat to keep up your strength." Her grandfather added.

"I'm fine…really." Kagome said before she left.

"Are you going to attend our New Year's party?" Emeri was heard as she watched her walk out.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."Kagome answered before she ran after the kids.

"What time will you all be arriving? We will have a limo pick you all up." Rin asked as she turned to face Ms. Higurashi.

"Oh, well Kagome wanted to be here on time so I'm sure that we're going to be joining her when she comes here." She answered.

"Yeah, sis said she wanted to make sure that she was here to meet all of your friends and any other family that was out of town." Sota added.

"We will all be arriving together and we will be arriving ten minutes before the party begins." Gramps was heard.

"I shall send a limo to pick you four up at six thirty." Sesshomaru stated.

"Thank you dear…Emeri how have you gotten use to being a mother?" Ms. Higurashi was heard.

Meanwhile Kagome was running in the garden and was chasing after her grandchildren. Kagome knew that they loved her as much as she loved them. Just as she caught Shippo's grandchild she felt it. It was a strong demon aura. Kagome quickly placed a barrier around each of her grandchildren's and her great grandchildren's. 'I don't have my bow or arrows…I left my weapons at home…shit.' She thought as she kept her guard up and waited for the demon to appear.

After growing tired of waiting for the demon to show his or herself, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "Show yourself or leave."

"Well…it would seem that it is true…the miko that holds the shikon jewel is related to the Takahashi family. Well I will be taking the jewel or your family." He growled as a huge bear demon appeared in the garden.

"Grandmamma!" all the children yelled.

"Stay back." Kagome ordered as she began to glow a dark blue color. "If you hurt any of them I will make sure you live through hell and back." She growled.

"I'd like to see you try…girl." He growled before he attacked her.

Just as he was about to land a blow, Kagome was pulled out of the way as she felt a bow and some arrows being handed to her. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha landing in front of their family. "I'll get them out of the way…do you think you can purify him with one arrow?" she heard him say.

"Yeah, just get them out of the way." Kagome answered as she gripped the bow and arrow before stepping up. 'Is he really letting me do this on my own? Inuyasha…you've changed…what happened to you?' she thought.

"You better not get hurt wench." He growled.

"Just go and make sure that everything is ok inside." Kagome hissed as she allowed her energy to escape from the jewel. The jewel was no longer the clear color it once was but a brilliant white color.

"I will kill you and take the jewel." He growled.

Without another word Kagome acted as if she was about to ran away and made the demon jump over her. By the time he had realized what she had done it was too late, he was hit in the chest with an arrow surround by purifying energy. As she closed her eyes to hid the jewel again, Kagome heard her mother's and grandfathers shocked voice say, "Kagome…when did you get so strong?"

"Oh, did you see that?" Kagome asked in an innocent voice.

"Grandmamma, grandmamma…that was so cool." She heard the children yell.

"Shippo! I told you not to let them watch!" an enraged Lilly was heard as she walked over to her mate.

"Kagome you have no idea how proud of you I am." Her grandfather was heard.

"Yeah, well…I think we should all get inside. I'm going to leave now so that I don't cause any more trouble." Kagome stated. "I'm sorry for this." She added as she turned and bowed at Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Kagome, would you like us to go with you?" her worried mother was heard.

"No, I'm fine, I'll leave you the car and I'll walk home. I could use some time to think about some things." Kagome answered.

"I'll take her home. I have to go and meet up with Koga anyway." Inuyasha was heard as he placed his grandchild down.

"I think that would be wise…Sango are you two still going to go to the mall and the park tomorrow?" Rin was heard as she sniff all of her family members to make sure that they were all alright.

"Kagome…do you want me to go with you?" Sota was heard.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll meet you guys at home. Besides, I want to go and talk to Koga and Ayame. I want to clear things between us." Kagome replied as she walked over to join Inuyasha's side.

"Inuyasha you better keep my daughter safe." Ms. Higurashi's cold voice was heard.

"I will always protect her." Inuyasha growled as he began to lead the way.

"Oh and take the car not your bike." Rin called out as she walked over and wrapped her arms around her mate.

Once they were in the car, Kagome looked though Inuyasha's CD collection and was glad that he listened to some of the music she had recently started to listen. As she popped in a CD she said, "After we meet Koga are you going to take me home or did you plan this?"

"I'll take you home if that's what you want." Inuyasha answered in a calm tone. 'How did you know that I wanted to take her somewhere. Howe did she know that I had planned this?' he couldn't help to think as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I could use some time on my own." Kagome answered.

"Then I guess we're going to go to the park after words. But I'm going to have to go back home early seeing as how I have to pack." Inuyasha said as he made a left.

Once they arrived at the house, Kagome got down and was glad to see Ayame and Koga standing at the front of the house waiting for them to reach them. Once they were close enough, Kagome smiled and said, "I'm glad that you're here also Ayame."

"I was told to be here. So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Ayame asked as she led Kagome away from the boys. 'Koga you better tell him now.' She thought.

Once Kagome was out of ear shot, Inuyasha turned to Koga and asked, "Why did you want Kagome to come with me? Why did you need to see me now?"

"Inuyasha, Ayame and I have heard some things that concern Kagome." Koga stated. When it came to the safety of his friends and family he would not beat around the bush. He would be bold and blunt about it.

"What have you heard?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to keep calm. 'I have Tetsusiga in the trunk so if I need it I'll be fine.' He thought.

"Inuyasha, there is someone after Kagome. They want the jewel so that they can rule the world. They aren't going to come after her until they find out who the dragon miko is." Koga explained as he lead Inuyasha away from the house and to the giant tree in the front. The house was not the one like Sesshomaru but a simple one. It was a two story house and that had a decent front yard.

"Do you know who is after them and why?" Inuyasha asked.

"They are after the dragon miko because they know that she is the only one that can either purify the jewel or make it stronger." Koga answered.

"Who are they?" Inuyasha growled as he tried to control his demon.

"Who are…Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled as she quickly noticed his eyes bleeding into a red color.

"Kagome." A shocked Koga was heard.

"Kagome! Why did you ran off and why is Inuyasha in the ground." Ayame was heard as she approached them.

"I felt his demon aura waking up. Inuyasha if you were about to attack Koga just because of what happened then you better forget out that second chance of yours." Kagome hissed as she walked over to Koga's and Ayame's side.

"Uh…Kagome…he didn't know about that." Koga whispered into her ear knowing that the inu-hanyou could still here him.

"Oh…um…Ayame why don't you show me the inside of the house." Kagome offered before she pulled her away knowing that she would be yelled at if she stayed.

"Bitch." Inuyasha growled.

"Don't let her here you say that." Koga warned.

"Just tell me who I have to go and kill." Inuyasha growled.

"You can't go and kill any one because I have no idea where or who these demons are at. There is also word that some miko's, demon, hanyou's, and demon slayers are planning on killing and dragon miko and if necessary Kagome." Koga explained.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Inuyasha asked as he led the way to his car to grab a hold of Tetsusiga. 'Even after this long, I still have to worry about her safety…her innocence.' He thought sadly.

"Just you and me…Ayame wants me to talk to Sesshomaru also but I thought that you would talk to him and then let me know that you would talk to me once you two had something planned out." Koga answered.

"Ok…make sure that no one knows about this. I will handle this and I will call you later when I know what we are going to do." Inuyasha stated as he looked at the house only to see Kagome looking down at him with a smile on her face before she mouthed the word sit.

'Wench knows what she does to me.' He thought before he turned to Koga and said, "I'm going to start moving in tomorrow and hopefully I'll have Sesshomaru help me talk to her family."

"Why?" Koga asked in a curious voice.

"Because they need to be protected. As for Kagome, I think it would be better if she didn't know. She would push herself to much in order to protect her family instead of herself." Inuyasha explained as he began to walk over to the house.

"Ok, but you better make sure that she doesn't find out about this unless you tell her. The last thing she needs is to think that you are keeping more secrets form her." Koga warned as he opened the front door.

"I know…but the truth is that sometimes you have to keep stuff from the one you love for their own good." Inuyasha stated as he turned to face the front part of the house.

After they had talked and all eaten together, Kagome went home and made sure that she wasn't alone in the house. After making sure that her family was in the house, Kagome placed up a barrier around the shrine and went to bed. 'I wonder if I can do what happened the last time I trained with Vetis…I guess I could try it when I meet Sango for practice before we go to the mall.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18- Plan in motion

Inuyasha woke up the next morning to the usual call of breakfast. He knew that he would have to be on time for once if he wanted to talk to his brother before he went to the office. Inuyasha had no idea what he was going to do but he knew that he would not be able to protect Kagome if he was working while she was at a public shrine and all alone. 'I won't let her be unprotected. I will always protect her.' He thought as he walked into the dining room only to meet the shocked faces of his family.

"Uncle Inuyasha?" a shocked Kira was heard.

"Yes, I'm up earl and if any one of you makes one joke you will regret it." Inuyasha growled as he bared his fangs as a sign that they better to what he said or else.

"I see that my lazy brother if out of bed. I am glad to see that your miko has had this affect on you." Sesshomaru was heard as he walked right by his brother.

"Sesshomaru that goes for you too." Inuyasha was heard as he followed his brother.

Shippo, quickly knowing his place, stood up and moved from his spot so that his father would be able to sit next to his uncle. 'I wonder why Otu is up so early. He doesn't go into work until another two hours.' He thought as he took a seat next to his meat. Once they were all seated Sesshomaru turned to his brother and asked, "Do you have a meeting today?"

"No, I need to talk to you and Shippo in your study before you leave. This can't wait." Inuyasha growled out in a serious voice.

"I see…well than let us go now. I have meeting that I cannot be late for." Sesshomaru stated as he stood up.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin was heard.

"Rin, you are welcomed to join us…as for the rest of you I shall see you all at dinner." Sesshomaru growled as he walked out and led the way to his study. 'What has my brother so tense…has she given him her answer so soon?' he couldn't help but think.

Once they were in the study, Sesshomaru closed the door and turned to face his brother only to be surprised that he had taken his sit at the desk. Sesshomaru let out a warning growl and said, "Unless you intend to take off this family I suggest you stand down…little brother."

"I intend to take control now." Inuyasha growled back as his kept his eyes locked with his brother. He knew that the only way he would be listened to and that all of his orders were carried out without the approval of his brother he would have to become the leader of the pack.

"Otu? Otu what happened? Is Oka alright?" a very worried Shippo was heard as he approached his father.

"Sesshomaru unless you give me full control over the matter I am about to state I will not stand down." Inuyasha was heard.

"Damn it! What's wrong with my mother?!" Shippo explored.

"I see…whatever that has to deal with this matter the pack will answer to you. Now speak." Sesshomaru was heard.

"Kagome is going to be attacked once the dragon miko is born. We have to find the dragon miko before new years and we have to have protection over Kagome's family. There is a demon that wants the same power that Naraku wanted and there is a group of miko's, demon's, hanyou's and demon slayer's that want to kill Kagome if she doesn't purify the jewel." Inuyasha explained as he turned to face his son.

"No" Shippo whispered.

"Shippo I know that we thought it was over with but we have to find the dragon miko now…I need your help." Inuyasha was heard as he kept his eyes locked with that of his son.

"Inuyasha what will you need of me?" Sesshomaru quickly asked.

"I need you to make sure that everyone does their part in keeping a watch on Kagome and her family. Have Eri look after Kagome and make sure that she isn't obsessed." Inuyasha ordered. "Rin I need you and Shippo to start looking for Kagome's other classmates. Have them come and see me at my office."

"Inuyasha what about Koga?" Shippo asked.

"I already know what he is going to do for us. Just do what I asked for please." Inuyasha answered.

"We'll have everything you have asked for by the end of the day." Sesshomaru answered as he began to walk out of the study.

"Sesshomaru…I need you to stay for a while longer. Shippo you go and make sure that your family is safe and make sure that Lilly starts training your pups again." Inuyasha ordered.

"Yes, Otu." Shippo replied as he and Rin began to walk out.

Once they were out of the study, Inuyasha turned to his brother and waited for him to sit down. Once he was seated, Inuyasha took in a deep breath and said, "I need something from you."

"I know…you need me to use my role as role of these lands to find out who the hell is after our family." Sesshomaru stated.

"I also need you to train Kagome." Inuyasha replied.

"Why should I train your miko when she is already a miko and demon slayer master from what Sango had told me." Sesshomaru asked.

"I know but I want to make sure that she knows how to fight like a demon when she faces demons. I want her to be able to keep up with them." Inuyasha replied.

"I shall do my best, however you will tell her why it is she is training with me, otherwise I will." Sesshomaru stated before he left the room.

'Great, now I still have to tell her…I just hope she doesn't take it that bad.' Inuyasha thought as he slammed his fist on the desk.

Meanwhile Kagome stood outside with the bow that Inuyasha had given her the day before. The bow would change to fit her power and it wouldn't crack when she would put too much power behind it. She could even use it with other powers. She knew that she would have to someone sooner or later and she knew that she had to do something about it than but right now all she wanted to do was practice let out her stress.

"I'm just glad that we have a chance now." Kagome told herself as she lowered her bow.

"Are you really going to forgive him?" Sota's voice entered her ears as began to relax.

"Sota…I told you that I wasn't going to help you anymore if you wouldn't stop sneaking up on me." Kagome hissed. 'I was just about to work on my technique with earth and he almost caught me.' She thought.

"Sorry sis but you also told me to come back once I found your old bow and I found it." Sota stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Uh…come one because I still need to see how much energy you can put into an arrow and how many of them you can shot before you run out of energy." Kagome said as she handed him a quiver of arrows.

"Come on Kagome…I want to try something other than the same shit every day." Sota said as he lifted his bow and took aim.

"Sota…I don't want you to overdo it." Kagome stated as she turned to face her brother.

"You know…you can always have someone else teach me if you don't want to teach me the right way. I know I was suppose to stop doing this a week ago." Sota stated in a soft tone as he took his aim.

"Sota it's not that I don't want to, I'm glad that I can teach you but I don't want you to hate me if I put you through the same training I was put through. I don't want you to break down." Kagome explained in a softer tone as she kept her eyes on her brothers energy filled arrow as it hit its target.

"That's why you should just let me find my own teacher…someone you trust." Sota growled as he turned to face his sister. "I can take care of myself and I want to prove it to you."

"Sota…I…"but before she could continue saying what she wanted to say, Sango and Miroku appeared at the top of the stairs as she began to relax. Once she was sure that everything was ok she turned to her brother and said, "Fine, you want someone else than you'll have it your way."

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Miroku…can you take Sota so that Vetis and Verin can train him. I trust them and don't tell them that he is my brother. I don't want him to get special treatment." Kagome replied as she kept her eyes on her friend.

"Sure…lets go kid." Miroku said as he began to back away slowly.

"Uh…right behind you." Sota was heard as he broke out into a run.

"Ok…what was up with that?" Sango asked as she turned to face her best friend.

"Oh, my brother didn't like the fact that I was going easy on him so I'm having Miroku take him to the toughest miko trainer around." Kagome answered in an innocent voice.

"I see…so you really don't want to hurt him so you send him to someone that he will be able to hate." Sango replied.

"Exactly…anyway what were you guys doing here? I thought you guys had some things to do." Kagome stated in an innocent voice.

"Oh, yeah, Sesshomaru wanted to talk to you and gave me a call. We were already going to stop by and talk to you but he just asked me to take you to his house." Sango stated.

"Oh, well let me just leave a note for my mom and we'll go. I was just about to tell Sota I had to go but I guess it could wait." Kagome explained as she turned to face her friend with a smile.

"Ok, but I think we're going to have to take your car." Sango said as she couldn't help but laugh.

"I know…just give me a minute." Kagome stated.

He watched from a distance knowing that he would soon have what he wanted. He would find the dragon miko and he would use her and this weak miko in order to become the strongest demon alive. 'I will become stronger than any other demon and I will rule the world.' He thought as he turned to leave.

He was a cat demon and had been keeping an eye on Kagome since he had found out of the jewel. He was born just as the feudal era came to an end and knew that he would never get the chance to rule his own lands or to fight to become the lord of any lands. His parents had been killed and he had been left to be raised by some weak humans that knew nothing about him.

'Now all I have to do is make sure that they don't get to my prize first.' He thought as he walked away while keeping himself well hidden.

Once they were ready to go, Kagome and Sango got into Kagome's car and drove off to meet Sesshomaru. Kagome had no idea what it was he wanted but she just hoped that this wasn't about her and Inuyasha. So far no one was staying out of it but she had a feeling that that was going to change soon. 'I just hope that things don't get to weird. I mean I already know what my answer is but I just want to make sure that I'm not going to get hurt again.' She thought as they entered the house.

"Kagome, Sango, I'm so glad you two are here. Come on Sesshomaru is in the dojo with Kira, and Misa…they should be finishing up soon." A very happy Rin was heard.

"You're pregnant again aren't you?" Sango asked as she closed the door.

"Uh…yeah, is it that noticeable?" Rin asked as she tried to hide her growing blush.

"Short of…you acted like this when you were pregnant with Kira." Sango answered.

"Well let's get going because it's my turn to start dinner today." Kagome said as she began to walk up ahead.

Once she was out of ear shot, Rin stopped Sango and turned to face her. Knowing that Sango would never betray her trust she asked, "Does she think that anything is wrong?"

"No, she just wants to make sure that the family is alright. She doesn't know what's going on." Sango answered.

"Good because if she finds out about our plans Inuyasha is going to be very upset." Rin said as she let out a long sigh.

"So how long?" Sango asked.

"Oh, for about a month now…he was just able to pick up the scent two days ago." Rin answered as they quickly caught up to meet up with Kagome and Sesshomaru.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19-What's going on? Where's the dragon Miko?

She quickly jumped out of the way knowing that if he even touched her with his poison claws that it would only hurt her in a much worse way than she already was. 'Damn…I didn't think it was going to be this tough…seeing as how I'm a master and all.' She thought as she quickly avoided another attack. As she kept her eyes locked on his movement she heard his deep and somewhat emotionless voice say, "You are doing much better now young miko. However you have to be better before you can lay a finger on this Sesshomaru."

"You are to confident you know that?" Kagome stated as she stood up straight while reaching for one of her weapons.

"I see that you have been trained to use those weapons. This Sesshomaru is impressed."

"What you cut that out, we're not in the feudal era anymore and you are really starting to get on my nerves." Kagome hissed as she opened up her fan weapons.

It had been a week since she had started training with him and she had already picked up her speed to the point where she could keep up with Sesshomaru and his demon speed. Just as they were about to continue however, Rin walked in and said, "Kagome you're mother needs you at home. She said that she needs some help before tonight's party." as she walked into the dojo.

"Oh, well I guess that's it. I'll see you all tonight." Kagome said as she put her weapons away to go back home.

"Don't forget that you have to stay the night tonight with us. Your family has some room for them already set up so just make sure that they bring some extra clothing with them." Sesshomaru was heard.

"I won't…tell Inuyasha that he better not be later or else he is going to eat dirt." Kagome stated in an innocent voice. She and Inuyasha had been going out for some time but it was nothing serious. It was just so that they could get use to on another again and so that they could see how much they had changed over the years. So far Kagome was glad to see that he was still the same old Inuyasha she fell in love with. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that he was a lot more serious than before.

Once she was gone Rin turned to her mate and said, "It won't be long now."

"It would seem so; however once they have mated Inuyasha will not want to leave her side." Sesshomaru stated as he pulled his mate over to him.

"I know, but that is why Shippo has invited all of Kagome's friends over to our party. Once they arrive it will be easier for them to tell which one of them is the dragon miko before midnight." Rin stated as she closed her eyes.

"Come on, we don't want to be late to our own party." Sesshomaru growled as he easily lifted Rin off of her feet.

"Oh, god…I forgot how protective you get when I am carrying one of your pups." She hissed.

Meanwhile, Kagome got home and was surprised to see that her brother was also helping with the new years preparations. Once she had helped her mother with the dinner that they were taking and after helping her grandfather place up the good luck and protective spells around the house, Kagome went up stairs and got into the showers. Just as she had began to relax she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Kikiyo?" Kagome asked as she began to open her eyes.

"I need you to listen to me now Kagome. I don't have much time." Kikiyo was heard as she came into her vision. This didn't surprise her one bit. What did surprise her was the fact that she had opened her eyes to come face to face with Kikiyo and countless demons that surround the two of them.

"Kagome quickly stood up and asked, "What's going on? Why are there demons here?" in a somewhat calm voice. 'Why am I so calm about this?' she asked herself.

"We need to talk to you before it is too late." A demon was heard.

"Wait…why do you all need to talk to me?" Kagome asked in a calm voice. "I've never even met you."

"No, however it is because of you that we were not sent to hell. A part of you wanted to give us a second chance and now is the time for that to be cleared up." A female demon was heard.

"Uh…ok but I can't talk now. I have to get ready for the new years party. Can't this wait. I don't want everyone to worry about me." Kagome answered as she began to fade away.

"Do you chose to put a hold on this?" the oldest of all the demons asked.

"Yes, I will contact you all once I am ready." Kagome answered.

"Ok, but you can't keep us waiting that long. After you spend some time with Inuyasha you have to get a hold of us." Kikiyo stated.

"Thank you all so much." Kagome said before she faded away.

Just as she woke up, Kagome could hear her brother yelling at her to hurry up that they were going to be late. After jumping out of the water and into a towel, Kagome ran out of the bath room and into her room to get dressed. She put on a long midnight blue dress that had a long cut on her right leg. The cut started from her ankle to her mid thigh. 'I wonder if he'll like it? He better like it.' She thought as she walked out of her room only to come face to face with a speechless Inuyasha.

"Sorry if I kept you guys ready…I kind of fell asleep in the tub." Kagome answered as she walked pass him.

'DAMN! She looks hot!' he couldn't help to think as he followed her downstairs.

"It's about time." Sota was heard.

"Kagome dear, please don't fall asleep in the bath again." Her mother added.

"Yes mother…Inuyasha are you ready to go?" Kagome was heard as she couldn't help but smile at the look on his face.

"Uh…yeah, come on the limo is waiting for us." Inuyasha answered.

"That is so cool." Sota yelled as he ran out of the house.

"It would seem you are worthy of my granddaughter after all." Gramps was heard as he also ran out of the house.

"We'll meet you at the car." Her mother was heard. 'They need time to talk.' She thought.

"You look beautiful." Inuyasha breathed once they were alone.

"Thanks…but we should get going if we don't want to be late." Kagome said as she turned around to hide her blush.

"Kagome you really are beautiful in that dress." He growled as he got closer to her.

"Inuyasha…we're going to be…" Kagome began only to be silenced by a kiss.

Inuyasha had pulled her to him and had quickly slammed his lips on hers in a very passionate kiss. Kagome was in shock at first but the moment she felt his tongue asking for entrance Kagome forgot all about the party and wrapped her arms about his neck as she pull him closer to her. Inuyasha could smell her arousal and knew that she was enjoying it as much as he was. As he began to leave a trail of kisses down her jaw line and to her neck, he heard Kagome say, "Inuyasha…Inuyasha we have…we have to stop."

"Why? I know you want me." Inuyasha growled as he nipped at her neck.

"Inuyasha…we're going to be late." She said as she began to get control over herself.

"Fine, let's go." Inuyasha growled as he quickly pulled away and led the way.

Kagome knew he really wasn't hurt so she didn't say anything about it. She knew that he would later mention it; probably when they would leave for the beach in a week. 'I wonder if we're going to have fun? What are we going to do anyway?' she thought as she got into the limo and sat next to her mother. The car ride was silent and no one said a word. But when they reached the house, Kagome was surprised with herself when she let Inuyasha intertwine his fingers with hers. She knew that everyone knew that they were short of together but it still felt like a dream.

"Kagome?" Yuka's voice was heard.

"Yuka? What are you guys doing here? Wait since when did you guys become miko's?" Kagome asked as she was approached by her friends. 'Who told them about them?' she thought.

"Oh, we just got them senior year, we thought that you would think we were weird so we kept it a secret." Yuka answered.

"We?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, sorry if we hurt your feelings." Amy was heard as she appeared.

"Don't worry about it; I've had mine since Jr. high." Kagome answered as if nothing. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go and find my date." She added in a sweet voice.

"You better hurry, you it's almost new years." Yuka stated.

"Ha, ha…we still have four hours." Kagome stated.

Once she found Inuyasha, Kagome had pulled him aside and had began to question him only to forget all about her anger when he had kissed her like he had done at the shrine. As they pulled apart for much needed air Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "I hate it when you do that."

"Why? Am I that good?" he asked in a cocky voice.

"No, because I always forget why I'm mad at you." She whispered as she closed her eyes while he held on to her.

"Is that so…well now I know what to do whenever you get mad at me." Inuyasha whispered as he slowly began to kiss his way down her neck.

"Inuyasha." She moaned.

However their little moment was soon ruined when a very shocked Shippo was heard clear his throat before he said, "Uh…everyone is getting ready…we're waiting for you…Oka…Otu." before he left them alone again.

"Come on…I don't want them to think that wrong thing." Kagome said as she pulled away from Inuyasha.

"That isn't going to work…most of them are demons. They're going to be able to smell my scent all over you and you on me." Inuyasha whispered before he ran into the other room.

"I will get you back for that." She whispered as she walked into the other room only to have most of Sesshomaru's children look away from her. 'Great she thought.'

"Ok, every one stand with the one you want to say happy New Year's first and get ready." Rin yelled out as she began to hand out the cup of twelve grapes.

"Would you mind if you were by my side?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to face Kagome.

"You know the answer to that…come on let's go and get our grapes." Kagome whispered as she took hold of his hand and led him to Rin.

By the time everyone had their grapes it was five minutes until the New Year. Inuyasha kept his eyes locked with that of his son knowing that they were the only ones that knew who the dragon miko would be the moment she received her power. He was brought out of thought when he heard Kagome ask, "So what are we going to be doing at the beach?"

"Well, it's a surprise." Inuyasha whispered as he held her around the waist.

"Fine…be that way." She hissed. Just as he was about to say something everyone began the countdown.

FIVE

FOUR

THREE

TWO

Inuyasha turned to face his son only to find his son having his eyes locked with a girl that was standing rather close to them. 'Yuka…it has to be Yuka…I can feel the power waiting to be released.' Inuyasha thought

ONE

'Can Otu feel it two? It has to be that girl…it has to be the girl named Yuka.' Shippo thought as he kept his eyes on the girl.

'HAPPY NEW YEAR!' Everyone cheered.

Kagome felt strange, she could feel her powers growing and trying to escape but she wouldn't let it. She knew that this wasn't the place to lose control so she put all of her energy into controlling it. However what she wasn't expecting was for her to see a vision of the near future. She saw Yuka walking away with Shippo while she and Inuyasha danced. 'Why can I see this?' she thought. 'You know why.' A small voice answered her.

Meanwhile both Inuyasha and Shippo stared at each other in confusion. The power that they had felt building up had stopped and faded away until there was no trace of it. They had no idea what was going on but they did know that no one in the room was the dragon miko. They would have to start their search the very next day. Little did they know was that a certain miko in the room had hide her power so that she would not be noticed. 'I hope she doesn't get mad at me for not telling her.' he thought.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you all are enjoying the ****fic****so**** far. Please let me know what you think of my story. I would really love to know if you all like it. Oh, I will be posting the summary of my next ****fic**** soon. Please let me know **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20- The car ride

That night Inuyasha spent it with Kagome in his arms. Of course he had to take her home and had her pack for the next day. Kagome had just finished dragging her bags down the stairs when she heard the door bell ring. Just as she began to walk back up to her room for the last bag she heard her brother say, "Kagome is just getting her bags down. She just needs one more bag."

"Thanks…I can see her from here." Inuyasha stated as he began to follow Kagome up to her room.

"Just stay down there. I just need to get my yellow bag." Kagome was heard as she ran up the stairs.

"Feh." Was all he said.

"So, what are you guys going to do at the beach?" a curious Sota was heard.

"Nothing much…we have a privet beach so if she wants she can swim or go scuba diving." Inuyasha answered as if it was nothing.

"That is so cool." Sota exclaimed. Although he didn't see Inuyasha like he once did, he no longer hated the hanyou for the past. He had come to realize that his sister was also at fault for jumping to conclusions. _'I just hope that she can realize this too.' _He thought.

"Yeah, if your mom lets me I'll take all of you guys when you don't have any more school." Inuyasha stated.

"Ok, I'm ready to go." Kagome stated as she began to walk down the stairs with old yellow back pack.

"I thought you got rid of that thing." Sota was heard as he walked into the living room.

"No, Inuyasha can you help me get my thing in the car." Kagome answered as she reached for another bag.

"Feh, you're only going to be staying there for two weeks. Why are you bring so many things." Inuyasha asked as he reached for the reminding four bags. **(A/N: Yeah I know, a lot of**** things but you tend pack a lot of things when you go to the beach…well I do any way**

"Ok, well Sota don't forget about your training and don't forget to tell mom that I'm going to be back in two weeks." Kagome was heard as she made sure that she had her house keys, her bags and her weapons hidden in her clothing.

"I won't…Vertis won't let me." Sota growled.

"I told you." Kagome sang before she ran out of the house to go and join Inuyasha.

Once she had placed her last two bags in the back seat, Kagome jumped into the passenger side of the car and waited for Inuyasha to drive off. The car ride had been silent until Kagome had turned down the radio and asked, "How long are we going to take to get there?"

"Long…why?" Inuyasha answered as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Just asking, so what are we going to do when we get there? I mean I know how to swim but I only know enough to save my life." Kagome replied as she turned to face him. "I haven't had to rely on you in a while I don't want to start that again when I already can take care of myself."

"Then you can practice and I'll just watch before we have dinner. We're going to get there with enough time for you to go for a dip before we eat." Inuyasha stated as he began to speed up.

"Wait…how fast are you planning on going?" Kagome asked as she began to hold on to the seat. 'He is going ninety right now.' She thought as she

"Fast enough to get us two hours earlier than the usual five hours." Inuyasha answered as he continued to step on the guess.

"Inuyasha…slow down." Kagome hissed. Little did she know was that she was subconsciously using the air from the outside to protect them.

"I would never let anything happen to you. Now relax." He growled as he began to ease up on the gas.

"I know." She whispered as she turned to look out the window.

Soon the ride fell into silence and neither one of them knew what to say. Kagome knew that there was something wrong with him but she didn't want to end up in an argument so she didn't ask about it. However when the silence finally got to her, Kagome turned to the hanyou and asked, "Do you still have Tetsusiga?"

"Of course I do…did you see me using it when you and the kids were attacked?" Inuyasha answered.

"Oh yeah…well the silence got to me ok." She replied as she turned to hide her growing blush of embarrassment.

"Feh…if you wanted to ask me something you should ask something that you have no idea about." Inuyasha stated.

"Oh, well…how old was Shippo when he got mated?" Kagome asked.

"He was about…sixteen in human years. He was two years to young in demon years." Inuyasha answered as if nothing.

"Oh, well I'm just glad that he and Lilly are happy together." Kagome stated.

"Yeah, you should have seen him when he found out he was going to be a father. He freaked out." Inuyasha replied as he recalled the memory of his son running to him and asking for his help.

"Oh." Kagome whispered as she fell silent.

_'Damn it…me and my big mouth.' _Inuyasha thought as he tried to think of a way to make her feel better.

Sensing his growing panic, Kagome turned and smiled at Inuyasha and said, "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that I get to spend some time with him now." Kagome said as she quickly covered up her pain. In truth she wished that she was there to help him calm down; to help her son realize that he would be a great father.

"Yeah well…we're going out of town once I get back." Inuyasha stated.

"Oh, is it a business trip?" Kagome asked as she began to get interested in his job. She knew that she worked for Sesshomaru only she had no idea if he did the same thing Sesshomaru did only at a different office.

"Yeah, we're going to be gone for a couple of weeks. Do you think I could show up to your house after words?" Inuyasha asked as he began to slow down the car.

"Yeah, if that's what you want. But I want to make sure that you and Shippo don't get anything from your trip so you bring him with you." Kagome stated.

"I will." He chuckled as he made a left turn. After a short while of silence, Inuyasha turned to face Kagome and said, "You know you can fall asleep if you want. I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be the only one of us awake." Kagome said.

"I'm sure…you look like shit anyway." He replied.

"Jerk." Kagome hissed as she began to get comfortable.

It didn't take long for her to get to sleep. Inuyasha knew that she would love the house they were going to be staying at. In truth he was hoping of convincing her to stay with him at his house because of the recent events but he had no idea to go about it without telling her the truth. _'I'll find the bastards that are after you and I will make sure that they stay the hell away from you. I promise I will keep you safe.' _Inuyasha's demon raged as he couldn't help but wrap his aura around her to make her feel safer.

_**Kagome's Dream **_

_**Kagome couldn't believe the sight in front of her. The moon was full and the water was **__**raising**__** up to meet her as the tie began to raise. Just as she was about to back away she heard **__**a cold**__** voice say, "I'll get you…you will make me the strongest demon and the ruler of the world." **_

_**"Who's there? Show yourself." Kagome hissed as the sand began to surround her while the ocean water began to freeze over. **_

_**"I'm the one that will make you wish you stayed in the feudal era." His thick voice of hate and evil entered her ears. **_

_**"I will destroy you just like I destroyed Naraku." Kagome shot back as the wind began to pick up. **_

_**"We shall see about that…my pet." Was the last thing she heard from him before she was brought back to the world of the living. **_

She had been asleep for most of the ride there when he began to hear her small whimpers. He knew that she was having a nightmare and knew that he had to weak her up from it before she would place herself in a protective barrier. Once he had pulled over, Inuyasha placed the caution lights on and began to shake her gently to get her to wake up. "Kagome, Kagome wake up. It's just a nightmare."

"Um…I'll get you…" he heard her hiss out.

_'What the hell kind of dream if she having?' _Inuyasha thought as he continued to shake her, only this time he began to gently rub her back.

Kagome felt someone trying to wake her up but she didn't want to. She wanted to find out who it was that had stopped her pleasant dream before turning it into a nightmare. However there was only one voice in the world that she could hear in a whispered and he was calling out to her. Kagome slowly began to wake up and once she was sure she was up she began to rub her eyes before she asked, "Are we there yet?"

"No, you were having a nightmare so I pulled over so that I could wake you up." Inuyasha answered as he pulled away. "Do you want to drive?"

"Uh, sure…I need to wake up if I want to swim without falling asleep in the water." Kagome answered as she undid her seat belt and got out of the car.

"Feh, like if I would let you drown." Inuyasha growled.

"I know that you would never let anything happen to me. But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to try and get you to take care of me whenever I want you to." Kagome whispered before she quickly jumped out of the car and out into the side of the road.

_'Stupid wench knows what she does to me.' _Inuyasha thought as he quickly jumped to the other side of the car without getting out of the car.

Once she was in the driver's seat, Kagome adjusted her seat, mirror started the car. Once she was on the road Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "Just tell me which way to go."

"Don't worry wench. All you have to do is go straight from here. We're already in the families privet grounds." Inuyasha answered.

"Well that just makes things easier for…wait as in no one around for miles?" Kagome asked as she took her eyes off the road to stare at the hanyou in front of her.

"Yeah, If you want we can go out to the nearest city but that would mean waking up at six in the morning and leaving at six thirty." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh, so it'll just be the two of us?" Kagome replied.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Inuyasha asked as he kept his eyes locked with hers.

"No…not a problem at all. But as long as we have real food and not ramen." Kagome answered.

Soon the two arrived at the at the house. Once they had gotten there Kagome had spent most of her time looking around the kitchen and memorizing where she would find everything she would need to make dinner. Once she was sure that she knew where everything was, Kagome walked into the living room to find Inuyasha walked up the stairs with her bags. Kagome quickly followed and couldn't help but laugh as she used her power over air to hide her scent and the sound of her steps.

_'I wonder how long it will take for him to realize.' _ She thought as she continued to follow him. Once he had placed her thing in what she assumed to be her room, Kagome lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

Realizing that she had just made a big mistake, Inuyasha pinned her to the floor and began to growled at her until he had realized that it was just Kagome. Kagome stared into his eyes knowing that he would not hurt her but just hold her until he was fine to talk to her. Once she was sure that he was alright Kagome got out of his grip and said, "I'm going to go and start on dinner."

_'Damn it…I guess I'm going to have to give her something…and I know just what to give her. I'll give it to her tomorrow…if she's up for swimming.'_ Inuyasha thought happily before he walked out of her room and to his own to go and change into something that he would feel more conformable in.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21- Plans on the First Day

Sango and Miroku watched as Sota continued to train. The two knew that he wanted to be a part of the group that were working hard to protect his sister. _'I have to get stronger. I have to get more control.'_ He thought as he blocked the energy ball only to be paralyzed. Sango turned to face Miroku and asked, "Does he know yet?"

"No, and by the looks of it if we tell him he is only going to push his self more." Miroku answered.

"But we have no other choice…we're going to need his help in convincing Kagome to stay with Inuyasha." Sango stated.

"I know…we'll tell him once Vetis and Verin are done training him." Miroku stated.

"Ok, but you do know that this is going to be hard seeing as how we have to convince her without making her think that we're up to something." Sango stated.

"We're just going to have to hope that her mother and brother can come up with something." Miroku answered.

She could tell that it was early in the morning and knew that if she woke up now that there was no way she would be able to go back to sleep. However her body was telling her another story. She could smell breakfast and it only fueled her hunger_. 'Wait…Inuyasha doesn't know how to cook…great…if he had some servants brought over I'm going to kill him and go home.'_ She thought as she began to sit up in bed.

"Good you're up. I thought that I was going to have to wake you up." His voice was heard.

"Inuyasha did you have some servants brought over here just to cook?" Kagome asked as she began to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"No, I just finished making breakfast, come on before it gets cold." Inuyasha growled before he left the door way. _'Why would she think that? I mean I can cook.' _

"Oh, sorry." He heard her whisper as she claimed out of bed.

Once out of bed, Kagome quickly followed Inuyasha down stairs and met him in the kitchen. She was surprised to see that he had indeed cooked the food. He had made them some eggs with toast. As she took her seat, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "Thank you for the food. I'll cook dinner."

"Feh. If that's what you want." He growled as he began to eat.

"Inuyasha…who taught you how to cook?" Kagome asked before she took a bit of her food. _'This is __delicious.!__' _she thought.

"Oh, well after a while of living with Sesshomaru I decided to get my own place since Shippo moved out to live with his mate. So I had a house built and I had to teach myself how to cook." Inuyasha answered as if it were nothing.

"Oh, so what are we going to do today?" Kagome asked.

"Well, if you want we can go swimming like you wanted or we can go scuba diving." Inuyasha answered.

"But I don't know how to scuba dive." Kagome replied.

"I'm a licensee teacher so I'll teach you." He stated with a grin.

"Fine…but if I don't like it we're just going to swim." She hissed.

"Fine." He growled.

The rest of their meal was in silence. Once Kagome was done, she told Inuyasha that she would do the dishes and for him to go and take a bath. After much arguing and a couple of 'sits' Inuyasha finally went up stairs and took his bath. _'Now that that is settled, I can practice while washing the dishes.' _She thought as she stood in front of the sink. Once she had the water running Kagome used a nearby plant and made the vines grow so that their leaves would hold the plates over the running water. Next she used the air to dry the plate before she took it and placed it in the cabinet.

_'There…all done. Now I can go and take a bath.'_ She thought as she turned around to see Inuyasha walking in with a towel covering his face as he dried off his hair. "Inuyasha?"

"Oh, yeah I came to tell you that I'd finish up so that you could go and take a bath." Inuyasha answered as he removed the towel only to be surprised.

"I'm done already. Just give me an hour." She replied before she ran up to her room to gather her things before jumping into the shower.

_'How the hell did she finish so fast?'_ Inuyasha couldn't help but think as he walked into the living room to watch some TV.

He stood there in shock. Had he really heard right? Was his sister really in that much danger again? He didn't want to believe it but after four weeks of training with Vetis and Verin he knew that there was no way that they would lie to him about this. After taking in a deep relaxing breath, Sota turned to Miroku and Sango and asked, "So what are we going to do?"

"Well, we were hoping if you could help us convince your sister to live with Inuyasha for a while. We haven't told your mother yet and that's why we told you." Miroku answered.

"So that I can tell my mother?" Sota asked.

"No, so that the three of us can explain this to her before she helps us come up with a plan as to how we're going to get Kagome to live with Inuyasha. At least until we find out who is after her." Sango explained.

"Well let's get going. I already have an idea but I don't know if my mom is going to like it." Sota said as he reached for his gym bag and his second weapon. Sota had chosen to learn how to channel his energy into the very same weapon Kohaku had used in the past.

"Are you going to tell us your plan?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, if I get to drive to the shrine; I brought my sister's car since she lets me drive it." Sota explained.

"So than when are we going to here the plan?" Miroku asked.

"God help me I'm getting married to an idiot. Miroku he isn't telling us until after we have explained things to his mother." Sango hissed as she hit him over the head.

"You're the one that loves him. I'll meet you two at the bottom of the shrine steps." Sota was heard as ran out of the dojo. _'I need to make sure that mom doesn't faint. I also need to make sure that sis took her weapons with her to where ever Inuyasha to her to.' _He thought as he quickly got into his car and drove off.

Once he had met up with Sango and Miroku, Sota and his sister's friend walked up the shrine steps and into the main house. Sota show his grandfather in the well house and knew that he was making sure that nothing was getting out of it. _'To think that he would trust Sis and her seal's.' _he thought as he opened the front door.

"Sota is that you?" Ms. Higurashi was heard from the kitchen.

"Yeah its me. Sango and Miroku are here." Sota called back as he closed the front door.

"Oh, well I'm sorry but Kagome isn't here. She left with Inuyasha for a small trip." Ms. Higurashi stated as she walked into the living room.

"We know that, we came to talk to you about Kagome." Miroku stated.

"Oh no…I thought she was done fighting." Ms. Higurashi stated as she realized the truth.

"Mom let them explain. They need our help with this one." Sota was heard.

"Inuyasha are you sure about this? I know how to swim but I might panic about the whole breathing underwater thing." Kagome said as she got deeper into the water.

"Trust me…I'll pull you up if you don't like it and we can just find something else to do. Beside I want to show you something." Inuyasha replied as he pulled her deeper into the water.

"Ok…lead the way." Kagome stated as she began to feel the sea water slowly calm her down. _'Thank you…I want to see what he wants to show me so please…help me.' _She thought as she allowed Inuyasha to pull her under.

Once they began to reach the bottom of the water, Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. It was amazing. The colors, the scenery, the serer beauty of underwater world were taking her breath away. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and smiled at him as she squeezed his hand to show him that she liked it.

_'Good she likes it so far…now to just get her to go deeper into the ocean so that I can take her to the cave.' _He thought as he smiled and pulled her to him.

_'Where is he taking me now? I thought this was what he wanted to show me.'_ She thought as she allowed him to lead her deeper and lower into the ocean floor. Kagome knew that he would never put her in any danger but something was telling her to just go back up and relax. The water was trying to tell her to go back but she kept pushing her feeling away. She didn't want to hurt Inuyasha's feelings; she didn't want him to think that she didn't want to see what he offered her.

_'Why is the water getting colder…I don't want her to get sick. I should take her back up.' _Inuyasha thought as he stopped and turned to face her. Kagome stared into his eyes with confusion not knowing what he was doing. It wasn't until he motioned for her to turn around and swim back that she realized that he was feeling uneasy about something.

Once they were at the surface of the water, Kagome removed the mouth piece that was giving her air and turned to Inuyasha and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, the water is getting to cold so let's just get out of the water before you get sick." Inuyasha answered.

"Ok, but what are we going to do?" Kagome asked.

"We can swim in the indoor swimming pool if you're still up for just swimming." Inuyasha answered.

"That sounds like fun. Come on lets go." Kagome said as she began to swim back to shore. _'I know…just for the fun of it.' _She thought as a grin speared across her face.

_'Why is she grinning like that? What is that wench up to?'_ Inuyasha thought as he swam faster to try to catch up to her. But before he could reach her, Inuyasha was thrown forward and onto the shore by a huge wave. Once on the shore, he was about to run back to get Kagome until he heard her amused filled voice say, "To think you could have told me that a wave that big was coming. You are after all a half demon."

"Are you teasing me?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Maybe…come on, I want to go and swim and I don't know my way around that house of yours yet." Kagome said as she offered him a hand.

"Feh, I can get up myself." Inuyasha growled.

"Jerk. Sit." Kagome hissed as she stormed off into the house.

"Me and my big mouth." Inuyasha growled before he pulled himself up and yelled out, "Kagome wait! I didn't mean it! Kagome!"

"So what you three are telling me is that a demon and a group of miko's, hanyou's, and demon slayers are after my daughter just because she hasn't completely purified the shikon jewel?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Well if you look at it in that way than yes. But they still need to find the dragon miko first." Sango answered.

"Shippo is currently looking for her but so far he hasn't found any trace of her. Not even the oldest miko has been able to track her. It's as if she was able to hid herself as soon as she received her powers." Miroku added.

"So than what are we going to do? I don't want my daughter in any danger or to be left open for an attack." Ms. Higurashi said.

"And that if why I have a plan. But you can't yell at me." Sota stated as he turned to face the three of them.

"Finally. Now can you tell us what you had in mind." Miroku was heard.

"I was thinking…what if my mother talked to Sesshomaru and set up an arranged marriage with Inuyasha." Sota answered.

**A/N: well there you have it. ****The end of this chapter.**** I know I haven't left any notes after some of my ****fic**** but bare with me. I'm working hard in getting this story finished and I am really sorry to keep you all waiting. But don't worry ****because the fun is about to begin. Please let me know what you think of my ****fic****. Take care, **

**Darkiceone**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22-Cat and Mouse

A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story so far and I hope to hear what you have to say about my story. I would like to know what you all think so please let me know.

The three of them could do nothing but stare at the some teenage boy. He knew that they would be in shock but he didn't think that they would take it this hard. I mean everyone was already expecting the two of them to get married but he didn't think that they would be this shocked. After growing tired of the three of them watching him, Sota took in a deep breath and asked, "What? I know that you all are expecting those two to get back together."

"Sota dear, we really shouldn't jump to conclusions." Ms. Higurashi was heard.

"Not only that but Kagome told him that she needed time to think. I don't think that the two of them are going to get back together anytime soon." Sango added.

"Sango, I think that the kid has a point. I mean do you really want to see Inuyasha like **that **again." Miroku replied as he took to the kid's side.

"Like what?"Sota asked.

"Don't worry about it. Ms. Higurashi could you please come with us so that we can go and talk to Sesshomaru about all this; we need to hurry with this if we want to keep Kagome safe." Sango asked.

"Sota, you have to stay with your grandfather and start dinner." Ms. Higurashi said as she stood up. "We can leave now; I want to get this over with before my daughter gets home."

"Understood, come on Miroku lets go." Sango said as she stood up.

"Oh, right. I'll call Sesshomaru from the car." Miroku stated.

"Stay safe." Sota called out.

"We will." Ms. Higurashi called out as she walked out of the house. _'If I __can will__ help protect my daughter just as a mother should do.' _

"Damn it Kagome…I said that I didn't fucking mean it." Inuyasha growled as he tried to get her to speak to him.

"Inuyasha…sit." She hissed before she dove into the water yet again. _'I'm not coming back up until he comes and gets me…I already know how I can stay down here so I can just scare him.' _She thought.

"I'm not falling for that wench; now get out of the fucking water." Inuyasha growled as he kept his eyes on the water. After five minutes of watching the air bubbles reach the surface, Inuyasha began to worry. The air bubbles had stopped and there was still non sing of Kagome. "Shit." He growled before he threw his self into the water.

Once she had heard his body enter the water, Kagome quickly swam to the top of the pool and quickly got out of the water. Once she was sure that he wasn't going to calm up until she called him, Kagome took in a deep breath and yelled out, "Inuyasha!"

Within seconds Inuyasha had jumped out of the water and had landed right next to Kagome. Before she even knew it, Inuyasha was sniffing her and holding her down as he buried his face into her neck. Before she could even ask what the hell he was doing she heard his relief filled voice say, "Thank god you're alright."

"Inuyasha…I…I…I just freaked out when I didn't see you come up." She replied as she tried to cover up her guilt.

"Lair…I know what you were trying to do…but still…don't ever scare me like that again." He growled as he quickly pinned her arms down.

"Uh…Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she bit back a moan.

"Kagome…you should go and take a bath. You said that you wanted to make dinner." Inuyasha growled as he fought his inner demon. He had smelled the spike in her scent and had to fight the urge to take her then and there.

"Uh…yeah…but you have to let go of me first." Kagome said as she struggled to stand up.

"Right…I'll go and take a bath also. If you need anything just call me." Inuyasha said before he quickly left her alone in the pool room.

"Ok…that was weird…but I don't mind." Kagome told herself out loud as she stood up and made her way to her room to go and take a bath.

Once she was sure that he wouldn't be able to feel her power, Kagome closed her eyes and began to focus on Kikiyo and the demons of the shikon jewel. She knew that they had some link with her and she knew that she would be able to call for them just as they called for her but she had no idea how to find the link. _'If only I knew where they would have hid it.' _She thought as she opened her eyes only to find herself in a bubble of water. "Great…just great." She hissed out.

"Oi wench hurry up! I'm hungry!" Inuyasha was heard as he walked passed her room.

"Bit me!" Kagome yelled out as she began to get out of the tub. Just as she was about to wrap her towel around her body, her bathroom door was throw open as a demon Inuyasha stormed in. She had no idea that what she had said give his inner demon permission to be free. Before Kagome could even say or do anything, she was pinned to the wall as she heard his cold voice say, "And just where do you want me to bit you?" as he began to nip her neck.

"Inu…Inuyasha? What's going on?" Kagome asked as she tried to ignore the knots that were forming in her stomach.

"You're the one that told me to bit you. Tell me…where should I bit you?" he growled as he dug his claws into her wrist.

"Inuyasha…your hurting me." Kagome hissed as she looked up to make eye contact with him.

However all she got as a reply was a low growl that clearly told her to stand down and to let him do what he wanted to do. However Kagome had no intentions of doing so; instead, Kagome made eye contact and smiled before she said, "Inuyasha if you don't turn back to normal I'm going home and I will forget about giving you a second chance."

"Do you honestly think that I will let you go so easily? Stupid bitch…if you don't submit I'll make you." He growled.

"That's it…Inuyasha sit. SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled as she used her miko energy to keep him from bringing her down with him.

Once she was sure that he wasn't going to get up, Kagome quickly covered herself back up and ran back into her room only to realize that she was already in her room. _'Where am I suppose to go now? He's going to come after me once he gets up. Inuyasha still isn't himself.' _Kagome thought as she could still feel his demonic aura. _'I got it…the Tetsusiga…now I have to get to Inuyasha's room.' _She realized as she quickly moved toward her door.

Just as she was about to reach the door, Inuyasha appeared in front of her with blood red eyes and a low dangerous growl. Kagome slowly took two steps back before she waited for him to approach her. Once she was sure that she would be able to open the door enough to leave, she took in a deep before she said, "You have three choices…move, turn back or eat dirt."

"I chose none…now stay still bitch." Inuyasha growled as he reached out for her.

"Inuyasha sit." Kagome hissed as she used the air around Inuyasha to pull him down faster and harder. _'I'm sorry but I have to do this.' _She thought as she made a run for it. Once she was out of her room, Kagome ran to Inuyasha's room and slammed the door shut. She still wasn't sure if she wanted Inuyasha to know about her other powers so she sealed the door as she looked for the Tetsusiga. _'Damn it…where the hell did he leave it.'_ She thought as she ran around the room.

"Looking for something?" a cold voice was heard.

"Uh…yeah, I was just wondering if I could bower your fur of the fire rat…I'm really cold and I know that you are a good provider." Kagome whispered as she fell to the floor with shivers.

Inuyasha stared at the one girl that he had accepted. Truth be told he had hated Kikiyo because of she wanted his other half to do. After a few seconds of thinking he turned around and said, "Stay there."

"Thank you." She whispered as she closed her eyes. _'If he finds out he finds out but I can always say that I used my miko powers.' _She thought as she began to urge the air around the room to find the sword she was looking for and to bring it to her.

Once she had locked eyes with him, Kagome smile and accepted the hairo as she kept her eyes locked with his. She knew that she would have to catch him of guard and knew that she would have to let him look at her as she tied the hairo around her. _'I just hope with works.' _She thought as she said, "I could use your help with this." in a husky voice.

"Fine, I'll help you with it." He growled out in lust as he pinned her to the wall behind her.

"I'm trying to get into it not out of it." Kagome stated as she tried to get him to wrap the hairo around her.

"I see you look better with it off." He growled out as he cut the towel to shreds.

_'Got you.'_ She thought as she quickly pulled back and yelled out, "SIT!"

Once the hanyou was on the floor, Kagome slammed the Tetsusiga against his passed out form. Once she was sure that he was asleep, Kagome went back to her room and got dressed. Once she was dressed, Kagome walked down to the kitchen and hoped that the scent of food would help him wake up to his usual self. _'I should make some ramen.' _She thought.

Ms. Higurashi followed her daughter's friends as she walked into the giant building. She knew that he was a business man but she had no idea that she had no idea if she would be able to convince him of her son's plan. Once they were in the office, she turned to her soon to be son in law and bowed as she turned to him and said, "I hope that I am not a burden to you but I must speak to you."

"Family is never a burden to me. Please have a seat." Sesshomaru was heard as Sango and Miroku walked out of the office.

Once they were gone, Ms. Higurashi turned to the tall man and asked, "Why do you see me as family when we are not related by blood?" _'I want to see if he gives me an answer that will meet my needs.' _

"You are family because you accepted my brother as your son. Now what is it that I can do for you?" Sesshomaru replied.

"I need your help in protecting my daughter." She answered.

"I see, well she and your family are already under protection and you have nothing to worry about." Sesshomaru stated.

"You see I would feel better if my daughter was living with Inuyasha; just until you all have found who it is that is after my daughter." She explained.

"I see, how do you expect this to occur without your daughter suspecting anything?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You and I can set up an arranged marriage between the two of them so that Kagome can be looked after and so that you don't have to have that many of your family looking after my daughter. She no longer goes to school and she doesn't have a job. So long as Inuyasha had a dojo in his home she will be fine." Ms. Higurashi explained.

"I see, well I shall have the proper paper work ready by the end of the day. Shippo will stop by tomorrow so that you can sing the papers." Sesshomaru answered as he stood up to walk her out of his office.

"Thank you very much for your help. I am glad to know that you have changed for the better." Ms. Higurashi stated.

"How long have you known of me?" Sesshomaru asked in shock.

"Kagome told me that you and Inuyasha didn't start off in the best of ways. But I remember that she told me that you would later regret it and that you would later help Inuyasha as you brother and that you would see him as your equal." She answered as she smiled at him. "I'm glad that she was right. You are a wonderful man."

"Thank you." He replied as he bowed to show her how much he truly respected her.

**A/N: Well there you have it. I hope you liked the chapter. Things are about to get a lot better so please keep on reading and please keep letting me know what you think. **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23- What's going on?

He woke up with a splitting headache, he had no idea what had happened but he knew that he had to wake up soon. He could feel her worried aura and knew that she was close by. _'What the hell happened?' _Just as he began to get ready to open his eyes, Inuyasha heard her worried voice ask, "Inuyasha…Inuyasha is it really you?"

"Uh, what happened?" Inuyasha growled as he sat up only to hold his head. He recognized this feeling and knew that he wanted to stay in control this time.

"Inuyasha, I'm so glad that you are alright." Kagome said as she threw herself into his arms. She had been so worried when he didn't wake up the next day that she had stayed by his side without eating or anything.

"Shit…what the hell happened?" Inuyasha growled as he quickly wrapped his arms around her to try calm her. _'What did I do to her? God please tell me that she was able to knock me out before he got to do anything.' _Inuyasha thought as he held on to her tightly.

_'Thank god he is alright. Inuyasha I'm so sorry for making you turn that way. I'm so sorry that I did that.' _Kagome thought as she tried to stop her tears. Once she was done crying, Kagome pulled away and said, "I'm so sorry for that. If I would have stayed in school I would have known."

"Known what?" Inuyasha growled as he pulled her back into a tight hug. He wasn't ready to let her go and he could tell that she had forced herself to get out his arms.

"If I knew that my comment was an open invitation to allow your demon free I would have never said it." Kagome whispered as she looked away from him.

"Said…" Suddenly it all came back to him, Kagome's comment and what his demon had tried to do. _'How did she get the Tetsusiga into my hands so quickly…how was she able to move so fast?' _Inuyasha thought as he held on to her.

Inuyasha was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Kagome say, "I know your mad…I'll leave you alone so that you can think."

"No, it's ok…what time is it? How long have I been out?" Inuyasha asked as he continued to hold her while moving so that she was laying down next to him.

"Um…for a day and a half…I'm really sorry." Kagome said.

"It's ok…I'm just glad that I didn't hurt you." Inuyasha growled as he nuzzled her neck before sucking on the spot where he would leave his mark on her.

_'God it feels so good.' _She thought as she closed her eyes and moved her head so that he had better access.

"Um…Kagome maybe we should stop. I don't want you to do something you'll regret later." Inuyasha said as he began to hold back a growl.

"You're right…lets…lets go to the beach. I want to go and collect some sea shells so that I can give some to my mom and brother. If I find a rare color, gramps will be really happy." Kagome said as she got up to go and get changed.

"Ok, I'll meet you in the water. I need to get something to eat and I need to get changed." Inuyasha said.

"Alright, but don't take too long or else I'm going to go and hide from you." She teased as she left his room to go and get changed.

"Feh, like if you can actually hide from me." Inuyasha growled as he watched her leave.

"You never know." Kagome whispered before she ran out and left him to his thoughts.

_'I can't tell her, I won't tell her that they are after her__ again. She is finally happy again and I will not let them take that from her.' _Inuyasha thought as he stood up and looked for some swimming clothing.

Meanwhile, Kagome walked out of the house and out to the shore of the beach. She just loved the fresh crisp air and the way the water looked as the sun hit it. _'I never want to leave here…I wish that I could just live here and just use my powers as I please.' _She thought as she walked over to the water.

_'If that is what you wish than you shall be given all of our power to master and to hold for all eternity.' A demonic voice was heard. _

But before she could reply, she felt a surge in her power as the sand around her quickly placed her in a protective doom. Once it lowered, Kagome looked around only to find a woman standing on the top of a huge sand hill. Kagome slowly made her way to the hill and kept her guard up. As she got closer, water from the sea began to surround her and from a shield of ice.

Just as Kagome reached the bottom of the hill, she heard the woman say, "Now I see…you are the dragon miko and the guardian miko of the jewel."

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Kagome hissed as she began to glow a dangerous blue color.

"You need not know my name for now. As for you dragon miko, I shall see you again. When I am ready to take you from a life of destruction." The woman stated as she turned to leave.

"Stay away from me and my family." Kagome hissed as she quickly stopped her from leaving with a wall of sand in her way.

"You have nothing to worry about…Kagome. You are the only one I want." She replied as she turned to make eye contact with her. "After all…it is you that I have been searching and looking after for all this time."

"Stay away and you will keep your miko powers." Kagome hissed before she lowered the wall of sand to watch her go.

"I will…for the moment, however you shall do best in staying away from those you love." She warned before she took her leave.

_'What the hell is going on?' _Kagome thought as she quickly dove into the water and allowed it to relax her tense muscles. Just as she reached the surface of the water, Kagome was surprised to see Inuyasha looking around with a frown on her face. Not wanting to worry him and think that she could handle it, Kagome smiled at him and yelled out, "Are you going to stand around all day or are you going to come and join me?"

_'Who the hell was watching her? If I find the bitch who was staring at my mate to be I'm going to gut her and find her to the wolves.' _Inuyasha thought as he walked over to the shore while growling out, "I'm coming, I'm coming wench."

"Inuyasha call me wench again and you won't be waking up until the end of this trip." Kagome said in a sweet and innocent voice as she turned to look into the water. "Now come and help me."

_'I'm not going to tell him, I don't want to him to worry…besides…with my new powers I'm sure that I can take care of m self. I don't need anyone to protect me now.' _Kagome thought as she looked at all of the different shells on the floor.

"Here…how about this one?" Inuyasha asked as he offered her a pearl and purple shell. It was a spiral shape and had both colors going up the shell.

"This is perfect; I can make a necklace for my mom with this one." Kagome said as she she gladly took the shell he offered her.

"No problem…come one…there are better ones this way." Inuyasha said as he pulled her deeper into the water.

"Ok, but you better not scare me." Kagome warned.

"I'm not like some people I know." Inuyasha teased.

"There…is that the last of the papers I need to sign?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she placed the pen she had used to sign the papers down.

"Yes, once they return, we shall tell the two of them of them engagement." Sesshomaru answered.

"I just hope that they take it well." Ms. Higurashi stated as she reached for her cup of tea.

"I believe that she will accept it. She has grown a lot." Sesshomaru stated as he turned to face his mother-in-law.

"I know, but her heart is still confused. I just hope she doesn't over react." Ms. Higurashi replied as she placed her tea down.

"Yes well…I believe that the two of them will find their way. Now, would you like a ride home or will your son be picking her up." Sesshomaru asked as he stood up.

"Oh, well my son should be picking me up." Ms. Higurashi answered.

"I'm right here mom. So did you guys get everything signed?" Sota was heard as he entered the room.

"Sota dear, why are you early?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Kim had to go home and help her mom with dinner. Are you ready to go?" Sota answered.

"Oh, well than yes, I have to go and start on dinner." Ms. Higurashi stated.

"You are welcomed to stay for dinner." Rin was heard as she walked in with her youngest son. He was currently holding a piece of raw meat on his left eye.

"What happened to Kira?" Sota asked.

"Sesshomaru, dear, you need to talk to **YOUR** son about fighting in school. He is now suspended for a week." Rin stated in a sweet voice.

"Oh may." Ms. Higurashi was heard.

"So are we staying?" Sota asked.

"I just need you to go and get your grandfather." Ms. Higurashi answered.

"I'll have Jaken go and pick him up." Rin said as she walked out.

"Kira…did you win?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I heard that!" Rin was heard.

"Uh…I would like to help with dinner…so if you all will excuses me." Ms. Higurashi stated.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she held on to him.

Inuyasha had suddenly lifted her up bridal style and had leaped into the air. He knew that she would hold on to him tightly and he knew that she wouldn't let go. Once he was at the right height, Inuyasha looked down to face her and said, "Just look."

"I don't want to." Kagome said as she kept her eyes closed.

"Just look you stupid girl." Inuyasha growled.

After taking in a deep breath, Kagome turned out to see what it was he wanted her to see only to have her breath taken away. The sun was setting and view was amazing. The water was shinning and the colors of the sky were all well blended together. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "Thank you…you have no idea who much this means to me."

"I knew you would like it. Come on, you have to go and shower before you start on dinner." Inuyasha teased as he began to land in the water.

"Fine, but you have to do the dishes while I go to sleep. I'm tired." Kagome replied as she waited for him to land. _'I wonder what it would be like to be an inu-hanyou?' _she thought as she got ready to stand on her own.

Once they were in the house, Inuyasha grew quiet and had quickly left to his room. Kagome knew that he was upset about something. After letting him go to his room, Kagome walked into the kitchen only to find a note on the table. Kagome lifted up the note and began to read it.

_Dear dragon miko, _

_I now know your name and should you want your family to remain safe you shall come and meet me when I have called for you. I gave away your first name when we first met and I now know your last name. Tell anyone about our secret meeting and I shall take all that you care about and hurt them until our meeting. If you do somehow manage to kill me know this, I am one of many that are after you. _

"That bitch was in here…I don't Inuyasha to know about this but he probably picked up on her scent. Uh…now I _**NEED**_ a bath." Kagome whispered to herself as she walked up to her room.

As she walked to her room, Kagome began to hear what seemed like Inuyasha talking to himself. Little did she know was that she was about to find out why he had been watching her and had been taking her out to eat all this time. Little did she know that she was about to have one hell of a wakeup call and one hell of a power boost.

**A/N: Well there you have it. I know, I know…I should have given them more happy time but life will always be full of surprises. I hope you are enjoying my story and I hope to hear what you have to say about it. Please let me know what you think. ****OH,**** and I will be posting the summary of my next upcoming ****fic****in**** the next chapter…maybe…please continue to read. **

**Darkiceone**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24- Going home with a lot in mind

_'Is he on the phone…who is he talking to…why is he upset?_' Kagome thought as she got closer to Inuyasha's bed room door. Just as she reached the door, Kagome could feel all of her sense grow. She could hear what he was saying; but what surprised her the most was the fact that she could now hear her son's voice. _'Wait…I'll think about how I can do this later.' _Kagome told herself as she began to concentrate on what they were talking about.

"Ok, ok…just slow down Otu…what's going on? Is Oka alright?" Shippo asked in a worried voice.

"I don't know how but one of them got in. We're going to be coming back early." Inuyasha growled as tried to stay calm.

"What do you mean? Did they hurt Oka? Did you kill them?" a panicking Shippo was heard.

_'So they already know about this bitch…wait than why didn't they tell me?' _Kagome thought as she continued to listen in.

"No, she's taking a bath right now; I'm going to tell her at dinner that we're leaving tomorrow." Inuyasha explained as he walked over to his bed.

"Ok, I'll give Sesshomaru and grandmother a heads up. What are you going to tell Oka?" Shippo replied.

"I have no idea but I can't just tell her that she is being targeted for guarding the jewel that she was meant to guard and that they plan to kill her if she doesn't have the power to purify it soon. I mean, she had gone through enough and I don't want to make her worry." Inuyasha growled as he began to take off his shirt.

_'__That jerk__! He still thinks of me as a weak miko! Doesn't he know that I'm a miko master now?' _Kagome thought angrily as she stood up straight to leave.

"I guess not but, Oka is stronger now. I think we should tell her now. I mean if they will try to use her family than you have to tell her." Shippo said as he began to defend his mother.

"No, I know she is strong but I want to protect her…I want to show her that I can provide for her. Just don't open your mouth and I'll talk to you about the dragon miko when we get back. They're after her too and we need to find her before they do." Inuyasha replied as he got his clothing.

"What about the other demon that is after Oka?" Shippo asked.

"Sesshomaru is going to tell me what he found out when we get back, so let him know that we're coming back three days early." Inuyasha answered as he got ready to hang up.

Unable to stand the rest of the conversation, Kagome took her leave and quickly made her way to her room. She didn't want to know what else they were keeping from him, she didn't want to know what else he was keeping from him. _'And after I gave him a second chance!__' _Kagome thought as she quickly got into her room and into the shower. She knew that Inuyasha would always protect her but she had never imagined that he would lie to her just to try to win her over.

_'He's suppose__ to know me.' _Kagome thought as water poured into the tube. _'He should have told me…he should have trusted me.' _Kagome slowly allowed the water to completely surround her. She knew that she would still be able to breath and she knew that she would have to relax before she could go and make dinner for the two of them. _'Inuyasha…I will become your mate someday…but I will not say yes until I know I can trust you and until I know that you will stop seeing me as some weak miko.'_ Kagome thought as she began to wash her hair.

Inuyasha had gotten out of the shower and knew that he would have to go and help Kagome finish with dinner. However he was soon proven wrong when he walked downstairs to find Kagome serving their meals and setting the table. Once he reached the table he turned to her and said, "I could have helped you know."

"I know but I figured that you would want to relax some more" Kagome said.

"Oh, well let's eat." Inuyasha said as he began to sit down.

"Ok, so what took you so long in the shower?" Kagome asked as she sat down, _'I'll give him until we arrive tomorrow…if he doesn't tell me the truth than he will have hell to pay.' _Kagome thought as she began to eat.

"Oh, I almost fell asleep. Anyway, it didn't take you long to cook…did you put everything in high or something?" Inuyasha answered.

"Oh, yeah, I wanted us to eat so that we could stay up and watch the sun rise. Unless you had something planned already." Kagome replied.

"Well…I was hoping of going back home tomorrow." Inuyasha said in between bits. "Shippo found something and we need to go and check it out."

"Oh, well I guess I'll start cleaning up and packing after I wash the dishes." Kagome said.

"I'll worry about the dishes…you can go and pack." Inuyasha stated.

"If that's what you want than ok." Kagome answered.

"Good, we'll leave at five in the morning so get some rest." Inuyasha said.

"I will." Kagome said.

The rest of the meal was left in silence. Kagome had quickly finished eating and had made her way back to her room to go and pack. Of course, she knew that she had grown in power, it didn't take her long to finish packing. Once she knew that she had finished packing everything that she had brought with her, Kagome claimed into bed as the covers waited in mid air before they would land over her to keep her warm.

Shippo walked into the main house and knew that there was something going on. The whole house was filled with tension and he could tell that his uncle was very upset. Once he reached his uncles study, Shippo knocked and waited for them to allow him to enter. Once he heard his uncle allow him in, Shippo walked in and was surprised to see Koga and Ayame standing in the room. Sesshomaru turned to his brother's son and asked, "What did you find out?"

"Otu is bringing Oka home tomorrow. They were able to get into the house today and Otu doesn't think that Oka knows anything." Shippo answered.

"We have the name of the demon that is after Kagome and the shikon jewel." Ayame stated.

"What is the name of this demon that dares threatens this Sesshomaru's family."

"His name is Cornelius. He is a demon from north America." Koga answered.

"There is something else…Otu said that he was going to take Oka home but they don't know that all of Oka's stuff has been moved to Otu's house." Shippo stated.

"I see…Shippo you shall be waiting for them at the shrine, I'll have Jaken pick up your mother's family tomorrow so go and tell them." Sesshomaru ordered.

"What about us? What do you want us to do?" Koga asked.

"You will have to wait for my brother to get back; he is in charge of this matter." Sesshomaru answered.

"We understand, we will be waiting for him at our house." Ayame stated as she and her mate began to leave.

"I'll go and let grandmother know before I go back home." Shippo said as he followed them out.

Once the room was empty, Rin turned to her mate and said, "I don't have a good feeling about all this…maybe we should tell her."

"That is for my brother to deiced, however right you are. I can only hope that he will do the right thing before he loses everything." Sesshomaru replied.

"Kagome…Kagome wake up." Inuyasha whispered as he tried to get her to wake up. He had already loaded the car with their bags. He knew that Kagome would not like the fact that she would have to stay in her PJ's the whole ride home but they didn't have time. He had to get her out of the house.

"Umm…just five more minutes." She hissed as she turned to her side. Her inner power knew that she wanted to keep everything a secret; it knew that she didn't want anyone to call her the dragon miko.

"Kagome…come on we're going to be late." Inuyasha said as he picked her up and began to walk out to the car.

"Umm…I just…five more minutes." She whined as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Not wanting to wake her up, Inuyasha just held her and carried her to the car. Once he was sure that she was safely in the car, Inuyasha walked back inside the house and made sure that he didn't leave anything behind and that Kagome had all of her belongings. _'Ok, we can go now.' _He thought as he walked out and got into the car.

She could see herself, she looked wild and dangerous. Kagome wasn't even sure if she should trust the image of herself in the mirror but something told her that she could. That everything would be alright if she just took the woman's hand. Kagome looked up and made eye contact with herself and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am the one that will give you the knowledge you will need for this battle." She answered in a demonic voice.

"Demonic? Wait I'm a human? How and when did I turn into a demon?" Kagome asked as she took a step back.

"Have you truly not noticed dragon miko?" she asked.

"My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me." Kagome hissed.

"I am sorry Kagome…but you must understand. You are a demon; you became one when the demons of the shikon jewel give you all of their demonic power. You will not have a form to turn to because of your miko blood."

"Will I…will I be able to control you?" Kagome asked.

"You will be able to control me until you have been put through much pain. When you are ready to die for those you love you will transform and I shall rule." She answered honestly.

"I see…well…I don't want my family hurt so lead the way." Kagome said as she quickly took hold of the demons hand.

"Wake up and go meet those who wish to speak with you."

"Wait…what about the knowledge you were going to give me." Kagome asked as the two of them began to fade away.

"You already know it." She answered before she completely faded away.

"Kagome…Kagome wake up." Inuyasha said as he gently began to wake her up without getting hurt.

He had been able to tell that she was having some short of nightmare when her sleeping form was quickly covered by a brilliant blue light. As it began to die down, Kagome began to wake up. He knew that she would probably tell him why it was that she had placed the bairrer up in the first place."

"Oh, Inuyasha…when did we leave? Did you not wake me up?" Kagome asked as she began to sit up.

"I tried but you wouldn't listen, would you tell me you had a barrier around yourself just now?" Inuyasha answered.

"Oh, well I was having a nightmare and well…I guess I felt as if I needed it. I got use to leaving without anyone protecting me so I guess it just happened." Kagome answered as she sat up straight.

"Oh, well we're almost home so don't go back to sleep." Inuyasha said.

"I know, I can feel Sesshomaru's warning sign…anyway did you sleep well?" Kagome asked as she turned to look out the window. _'If he doesn't tell me now then he isn't going to tell me until things get really bad.' _Kagome thought as she kept her eyes away from that of Inuyasha's.

"Yeah, I did…what about you?" Inuyasha answered.

"Just fine…pull over." Kagome ordered as she pointed to a rest area.

"Why?" Inuyasha growled.

"So that I can drive and stay awake. I don't want my mom to think the wrong thing when I get back all tried." Kagome hissed as she waited for him to pull over.

"Fine…but you better not make us late" Inuyasha growled.

"I won't…now get out so that I can get in." Kagome hissed once he had stopped the car.

Once they were done switching places, Kagome made sure that the seat belt was in place and that it would not come off. Once she had both hands on the wheel, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Hurry up already, I'm not getting any younger." Inuyasha growled.

"You sure aren't." Kagome hissed before she sped off.

Inuyasha thought that she would take it slow but was proven wrong when she went over fifty miles an hour. _'What's up her ass?' _Inuyasha couldn't help but think as Kagome kept her eyes on the road. Not wanting to upset her more, Inuyasha stayed quiet and waited for her to reach his brother's house.

**A/N: Well it's getting close guys. I hope you are all enjoying the ****fic**** as much as I am enjoying writing this. Please let me know what you think. **

**Darkiceone**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25- Surprises

Kagome and Inuyasha walked up the shrine steps only to be met by Shippo. Kagome knew why Shippo was there, he was there because he already knew that they were coming back and probably had some smart excuses as to why he was there. _'Inuyasha has corrupted my son.'_ Kagome thought sadly as she walked up to her son and said, "Hi Shippo…what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well your family is waiting for us at Sesshomaru's house. I just came here to make sure you guys knew where to go." Shippo answered. _'What did Otu do? Oka is really pissed.'_

"Oh, well let me just leave my things inside. I just need to leave them in my room." Kagome said as she reached for her bags.

"I'll put them in your room. Just in the car with Shippo." Inuyasha growled as he quickly grabbed her bags and took off.

"Don't worry Oka…he is the same old Otu…isn't that a good thing?" Shippo asked.

"I guess…" Kagome whispered as she followed her son to the car. _'He is the same but…I still don't know if I want to be with him. I love him god how I love him but…but he still hides things from me…if he can't stop than I just can't.' _

Once Inuyasha had got into the car, the three of them drove off to go and meet with the family. Kagome knew that if something bad happened that the whole family would be there. She of course knew that if something did happen to her family and that if Inuyasha would not tell her that she would not only sit him to hell but she would beat the living shit out of him.

Meanwhile tall red haired miko walked down the dark halls of the large house. She knew that she had found the one she had been looking for since the beginning of the year. She, who had been looking for this miko longer then the hanyou and fox demon, had found the dragon miko that would prevent the world's destruction. _'I will kill her…there is no other choice but death. If she is the guardian and the dragon miko of legend than she must die.' _She thought.

"Where is the guardian miko?" a deep cold voice was heard.

"She is still with her hanyou friend. However I have rather interesting news of her." She answered.

"Tsubaki…I had ordered you to bring the guardian miko with the jewel. Not to observe her." He growled.

"I know that Ken, however it would seem that our dragon miko and our guardian miko are one in the same." Tsubaki answered.

"I see, well in that case we will need all of our team. Gather everyone and have them ready." Ken ordered.

"When will we attack?" Tsubaki asked.

"We will attack when she is alone, after all…we still have a spy watching them." Ken answered.

"Understood." Tsubaki replied as she stood up to leave her master alone to his plans. _'__Once she is gone, __we will go after this demon that wishes to rule the world…we will keep this world safe and kill this evil faster than those in our legends.' _

Once she was out of the room, Ken placed a spell up and allowed his true from to be taken. He was a large demon, not like Naraku but a large demon. He was a panther demon form the Americas and was unable to believe how quickly this group had befriended him. He had made up this story of that demon that had come to destroy what Naraku could not. _'Thanks to these fools I will be able to have the power I need to change the world. To create a world filled with demons and humans as servants. __Where the hanyou's will know their place.'_Ken thought as he walked over to his weapons.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked in an unsure voice as she walked into the living room to find the whole family in it. _'If mom, Sota or gramps got hurt because that baka didn't tell me anything there is going to be hell to pay.' _Her dragon miko powers thought as she walked into to sit with her mother and brother.

"Hey sis…what's with the face?" Sota asked.

"Where is gramps?" Kagome asked as she turned to face her mother.

"Oh, he is taking a nap upstairs dear. You don't need to worry." Her mother answered in an over joyful voice.

"Then would someone tell us what the hell is going on." Inuyasha growled.

"Actually we are all here to celebrate." Shippo was heard as he stood alongside his mate.

Kagome turned to face Sango only to see her mouth, 'I have no clue.'

"Celebrate about what?" Inuyasha asked.

"You and my daughter are getting married." Ms. Higurashi answered.

"We have already made it legal…you two of you are having an arranged marriage." Sesshomaru added.

"Come again?" Kagome ask as she took a step back. _'What…mother knows that I'm still confused and she goes and does this? Why…I want to know why!' _Kagome thought as she began to place herself in a protective barrier.

"Kagome?" Sota asked.

"I'm going to go and wash my face." Kagome hissed as she walked out of the room and to the rest room. Once inside, Kagome used her powers and opened the coldwater so that she could wash her face. She didn't want to be married to Inuyasha until she knew that she could trust him; until she knew that her heart had completely forgiven him. _'Why? I want to know why.' _Kagome thought as she splashed water on her face.

Suddenly, Kagome began to feel hot and she began to feel dazed. She could feel her energy slowly coming to life and knew that she had no control over it what so ever. _'What's going on? Why do I feel so funny?'_ she thought as she slowly feel to her knees. As Kagome struggled to get back on her feet, Kagome looked up and see herself in the mirror only to be amazed. He eyes were no longer the dark gray/dark brown color but a brilliant blue. _'What the hell?' _she thought before she began to see images of the past and the present.

Inuyasha stared at his brother and at Ms. Higurashi in disbelief. Did they think that she would be safe with him. The idiot that always pissed her off; had they gone insane? After taking in a calming breath, Inuyasha opened his eyes and said, "Are you people fucking crazy? Kagome is confused right now and you people are trying to get her to marry me?"

"I thought that you of all people would be happy…little brother." Sesshomaru was heard.

"I want her to be my mate because she wants to, **NOT** because she is begin forced to marry me." Inuyasha growled as his markings began to show.

"Inuyasha calm down." Miroku said.

"Calm down? Calm down? I am not going to fucking calm down when you fucking people are trying to miss shit up!" Inuyasha growled as he turned and bared his fangs at his brother. "You gave me your word that I had all say in this you laying son of a bitch."

"Wow, not what I was expecting." Sota mumbled.

"Inuyasha this is the only way for us to keep an eye on her without her knowing of the demon and group that are after her." Miroku explained.

"Inuyasha you may not approve but I do, it is the only way to keep everyone safe and your mate to be from using too much of her power." Sesshomaru growled as he bared his own fangs.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and slowly began to think about things. If he did agree with this than he would have to come up with an explanation as to why he didn't mind; if he said that he was against this not only would Kagome be in danger but his family and her family would be as well. Either way he was screwed and there was nothing he could do about it. _'Why can't anything just ever go as planned?' _he asked himself before he opened his eyes and said, "Fine, but you all will have to explain this one."

"Inuyasha do not think that I will let my daughter get hurt for a second time." Ms. Higurashi was heard.

"I will never hurt her. I will protect her and I will let her make her own choices." Inuyasha said in a very respectful tone.

"Good, because I want my own room and my own part of the house." Kagome hissed as she made her way down the stairs.

All eyes turned to face her, they could tell that she was not happy because of this because of her aura and the dark feeling she was giving off. Never in her whole life had she been so pissed off and never in her whole life had she just wanted to show them just how much power she had to protect herself.

"Kagome, you're going to be a guest at Inuyasha's house until…wait how did you know we were going to make you live with him?" Rin was heard.

"Shit, I knew I should have waited for that little fun surprise." Kagome hissed.

"Sis…what's wrong with you?" Sota asked as she tried to get close to his brother only to be paralyzed on the spot.

"What's wrong? What's wrong you ask? Well let me tell you all why the hell I am so pissed off. Inuyasha, whom I have no idea if I can ever trust again, didn't tell me about this demon and group that are after me. Secondly my brother is involved." Kagome hissed as she began to approach Sango. "Thirdly I find out that everyone knew about this and none of them could tell me."

"Kagome you have to understand." Her mother began only to be silence by Kagome's cold words.

"Save it, you didn't tell me, you thought that I would easily chose Inuyasha again when he appeared. You never realized how hurt I really was." Kagome hissed.

"Oka?" Shippo asked as he pushed his mate behind him in an act to protect her.

"You're the dragon miko." Sesshomaru spoke.

"And look you guessed it, I don't want to be anywhere near any of you." Kagome hissed as she reached Sango's side. "Once again Sango is the only one that knew how I would react and is the **ONLY ONE** that tried to get a voice in for me."

"Kagome stop it. Don't let it control you." Inuyasha said as he tried to approach her only to be lifted up into the air and slammed again the floor.

"SHUT UP! You of all people have no right to tell me to stay in control or to calm down!" Kagome yelled as she and Sango were surrounded in poison filled veins. "We're leaving and I suggest you let us go in peace."

"I will not let you leave with Sango in the state you are in." Miroku said in a serious tone as he stood in front of them with his stuff in hand.

"I'm sorry Miroku but I really don't give a shit." Kagome hissed before she paralyzed him.

"Kagome…you're starting to scare me." Sango whispered.

"I'm sorry but I can't…I just need you with me but I can't stay here." Kagome whispered back as she slowly began to calm down.

Once they were out of the house and a good mile away, everyone was allowed to move as they felt her aura and power completely disappear. Sesshomaru looked around the room and made sure that all of his pups and family were safe. Once he was sure, he was forced to turn his attention to Sota who said, "Well that want well."

"You think?" Inuyasha growled as he slowly got off of the floor. Kagome had used so much force that it had knocked the wind out of him.

"Now what little brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Now, I go and drag her ass back here." Inuyasha growled.

"Mom? Mom are you ok?" a worried Sota asked.

"I should have known…I should have never." Was all she was able to say before she passed out.

"Well this was on hell of a surprise." Haku was heard.

"Shut up Haku and help uncle." Emeri was heard as she turned to her father. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, your uncle will find her and we will take it from there once she had returned. Rin can you please tend to Ms. Higurashi." Sesshomaru answered.

"Of course." Rin answered.

_'Damn it Kagome…why didn't you say anything? Why __didn't you__ just sit me for not telling you the moment you found out?' _Inuyasha thought as he made his way out of the house and drove to go in search of her. Now that she had unlocked all of her power he could easily tell where she was and where they were heading. _'Shit Kagome…I'm sorry.' _


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26- An Aching Heart

Once she was sure that she was far away, Kagome stopped the car only to let out heartbroken sobs. Once Sango had pulled her into a tight embrace to sooth her, Kagome held on to Sango and let out uncontrollable sobs that racked her whole body. She had no idea that her own family would keep this from her. She wanted to be left alone, she wanted to be stronger and most of all, she wanted to believe that she was trusted.

"Shh…I'm so sorry Kagome. I tried to tell them but they wouldn't listen." Sango spoke as she tried not to panic as the car began to fill up with water that began to appear out of nowhere.

"I'm a fool…after all this time he still can't trust me. He still doesn't trust me." Kagome cried out in sorrow.

"No Kagome, he does trust you. He just doesn't want to lose you for a second time." Sango said as she slowly began to freak out.

"Sango, if he didn't want to lose me he would have told me. He would have told me so that I could have left my family on my own." Kagome cried as she slowly began to calm down. As she did so, the water slowly began to disappear.

"I know…I know…but Kagome…you can't run…you have to fight." Sango said as she pulled Kagome out of the embrace to face her best friend. "You have to realize that you have to prove them wrong. Now more than ever."

"Sango…lets go for some ice cream. I need a little pick me up." Kagome replied as she began to relax.

"Good, come on, let me drive." Sango said.

"No, I want to drive." Kagome said before she took off once more.

Once they reached the mall, Kagome and Sango both got out of the car and made their way to the closest store. Kagome knew that she had to calm down and that she had to clear her head. _'After we finish shopping I'll go to __Riku's__ house for the night. I just hope that his isn't busy with his new boyfriend.' _Kagome thought as she followed Sango to her favorite store.

"Ok, so what are we looking for?" Sango asked.

"We're looking for whatever we want and for whatever will make us feel better." Kagome answered as she began to look around the store. Soon the two began to laugh and have some fun.

However, as they got out of the car she could feel his presences following them. He had been following them since they had first started walking. Sango picked up on her distress and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, come on I want to get some ice cream." Kagome answered as she pulled her friend with her.

"What are you getting?" Sango asked as she walked into the ice cream shop so that they could relax for just a while longer. _'After this I'm going to make sure that she goes back to the house.' _She thought as she began to look around and at the different flavors.

"Oh, I'm going to get the superman." Kagome answered as she pointed to the type of cone she wanted.

"Will that be all…Oh, yeah Kagome." The male stated as he looked up to face his friend.

"Riku? Since when did you work here?" Kagome asked as she watched him prepare her cone.

"Oh, well I got tired of staying at home and I thought that I could get a job." Riku answered as he handed her, her cone.

"Your mom stopped sending you money didn't she?" Kagome asked with an amused filled voice as she waited for Sango to make her order.

"Yeah, but she is only sending me money every two months now. She thinks that I need to get use to life. What a bitch." Riku said as he handed Sango her cone.

"Aren't you a cat demon?" Sango asked in a confused voice.

"Yeah, what's your point? Oh and that will be 100 yen." Riku said. **(A/N: Ok, I really don't know what that is in American money…it was the first number that popped into my head so I'm sorry if it's too little or too much. If anyone knows please let me know.) **

"I'll get it." Sango said as she handed him the money before Kagome could even reach into her purse to get the money.

"So, what are you doing later Riku?" Kagome asked as she sat down near the counter he was at.

"Oh, I'm out in a while, why?" Riku answered. _'Sorry but I can't hang out…I have the dragon miko to deal with.' _

"I was just wondering if I could stay the night at your please for a couple of days. Just until I find my own place." Kagome answered.

"Uh, aren't you staying at Inuyasha's house?" Sango asked in a confused voice. _'This is not __good,__ I have to call Miroku for some help.' _

"Why would I? He clearly doesn't trust me so I'm not going to except to be his mate. If he wants to he can beg like the part dog he is." Kagome hissed as she allowed her dragon power to take over her.

"Kagome, are you ok?" a freaked out Riku asked as he watched her eyes turn into a blue color and as he attitude began to change.

"I've never felt better. Inuyasha has shown me that all I need in live is my power to keep me happy. I'm sorry Sango but this is where we part our ways." Kagome said as she stood up to leave.

"Kagome…how could…he…he nearly killed himself for you and all you can do is let your new power control you?! You bitch!" Sango yelled out in anger before she stormed out.

"Kagome….you're the dragon miko?" Riku asked in disbelief. _'No, she can't…she was just suppose to play a small part in this…I don't think I can…I can't go through with this anymore.' _

"Do I scare you now? Do I make you want to run? Go if you went and leave me alone. I know that he heard me…that's why I made her say it. He should feel the same pain she felt when she thought that he was dead." She hissed as she turned to leave. _'That's all I need, for my friend to leave me just because of the power I have. Inuyasha…I love you and I will always love you but right now I'm just __to__ angry with you.' _Kagome thought as she felt her heart break with every minute as she felt Inuyasha's aura disappear.

_'Kagome…you bitch…I never thought that you could be so heartless. I guess I already know your answer. But that will not stop me from protecting you.' _Inuyasha thought sadly as he turned to leave. He knew that she would be safe in her current form. No one could touch her and no one would dare try to. _'I'll have Sesshomaru send Koga and Ayame to come and get her.' _Inuyasha thought as he walked away with his head low in sorrow.

He knew that it would take a lot to earn her trust, but one again he had screwed things up and had only made matters worse. This time it had cost him his only chance to get back the woman he had fallen so deeply in love with. Now, all he had to live for was the knowledge that he had to protect Kagome before he could finally let death ease his pain.

"Kagome, guardian miko, dragon miko, please forgive me." Riku said as he turned to face her with cold eyes. "Prepare to be taken to my master."

"Riku?" Kagome asked as she began to feel nothing but pain. _'Why do I keep on getting betrayed? What did I do?' _she thought as she took a step back.

"What's the matter dragon miko? Cat caught your tongue?" that same voice was heard.

"Riku…you, you used me. You had been keeping an eye on me since the start of our friendship." Kagome hissed as she got control over her powers. Just as she began to call them forward she began to feel weak.

"Oh, he didn't tell you did he…the ice cream he gave you contain an ancient potion that will bind your dragon and miko powers for a week." She hissed.

"Tsubaki…I told you that I would handle this." Riku hissed.

"Yes, well master Ken did not think that you would be able to do this alone." Tsubaki said.

"Tsubaki…you're still the same cold hearted bitch." Kagome hissed before she passed out. _'Inuyasha…Inuyasha…I'm so sorry…please…help me.' _

Before she could even hit the ground, Riku caught Kagome and followed Tsubaki out of the store. The store was owned by his master and knew that they would come here once Inuyasha made his final mistake. However, now Riku had to see his best friend die in order to keep peace in the world. _'Kagome…please forgive…but it is the only way.' _He thought sadly as he and Tsubaki made their way to meet they master and leader.

"Are you sure about this brother…I will do as you say from now on." A very worried Sesshomaru asked as he watched his brother stare out into the sky.

"I don't care about that anymore…I heard her telling Sango that she never planned on becoming my mate. She was just using me." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"You don't know that…she knew that you were listening, that much I am certain…" Sesshomaru began only to be silenced by his brother's cold words.

"Just take over. I'll still protect the bitch." Inuyasha growled.

But before Sesshomaru could reply to his brother's comment, Inuyasha bend over in pure pain as he felt his heart ache. _'What the hell is going on?' _Inuyasha thought as he tried to stay awake.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled as he began to worry over his younger brother.

Inuyasha was surrounded in darkness, he couldn't even see his feet let alone what was in front of him. As he tried to figure out what the hell was going on, he saw a bright light appear to his left. As he got closer he could hear her words calling out him. It wasn't until he heard her say, "Inuyasha…Inuyasha…I'm so sorry…please…help me."

"Kagome! Kagome where are you?!" Inuyasha growled as he could feel his demon trying to get lose to go and protect what was his.

"She is no longer safe. You must go and find her, just as you had helped her in her defeat against Naraku." A voice was heard.

Inuyasha turned around and was surprised at what he saw. He saw Midoriko, Kikiyo and the demons that the powerful priestess had fought before him. Inuyasha took a step back and growled out, "What the hell are you talking about? Her friend was with her. He would have protected her."

"Not if he was a member of the group that is after her and the dragon miko." Kikiyo answered.

"That bastard…I'll kill him." Inuyasha growled as his markings began to show.

"We are here for a reason…you are the only one that her soul was meant to be with…the only one that can handle her power." The demon growled.

"I will always protect Kagome, but I will not force her to be with me." Inuyasha growled back.

"Enough, once you and your original companies are together you three will know where to find her. Now wake up." Midoriko hissed as she began to fade away.

"Trust her Inuyasha…do not let her words of anger get to you." Kikiyo whispered as she too began to fade away.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha wake up." Rin was heard as she gently began to shake him.

"Kagome…Kagome…they have her." He growled as his power continued to rise.

Sesshomaru quickly pull Rin back as he watched his brother's claws lengthen and his markings appear. Rin turned to her mate and asked, "What's going on? Tetsusiga is right next to him."

"I have no idea, go and call Miroku and Sango. Tell them to bring their old weapons." Sesshomaru growled as he waited for his brother to wake up.

"I have to get the pups out of the house now." Rin said.

"There is no time…just go." Sesshomaru ordered as he began to feel a pain in his heart. Ever since he and Inuyasha had fixed their broken tie, Sesshomaru had grown fond of his brother and did not want to see him in pain. _'It has begun; my brother must once again fight to keep his mate. __I can only hope that he chooses to live.' _He thought sadly as he watched his brother stand up and stare at him with his red filled eyes.

"Sesshomaru…what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he kept eye contact with his brother.

**A/N: Ok, well we are almost at the end. I know that you all dying to know what is going on with Kagome and Inuyasha. Please let me know what you think. **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27- Ready for my gift

Her body was chained, her eyes were closed. She was no longer in a place she called home and she was no longer with someone she trusted. Her heart had been broken again and this time she didn't have the strength to fight it. Kagome looked up only to be surprised at what she saw. Kikiyo, Midoriko and the demons that had helped her were currently surrounded by a dark cloud of poison. Kikiyo turned to Kagome and said, "Help us…don't just give up. You were meant to face this. You were born to protect."

"No…just stop it….leave them alone!" Kagome yelled as she began to glow in a pink color. _'I haven't used this power…not since I stopped…wait they're alive…I have them again and I will not lose them.' _

"Hurry." The demons growled.

"What's wrong with her? Is it killing her?" a worried Riku asked as he tried to get the fever she had to go down.

"No, the dragon miko just doesn't know how to react to the binding. Good job Riku." Ken was heard as he entered the room.

"What are we going to do now? You told me that Kagome would come to no harm. How are you going to keep your promise?" Riku asked as he turned his back on them to cover up Kagome's sleeping form.

"Riku…I will keep my promise, I will make sure that no harm shall come to this girl." Ken spoke. "Now, Tsubaki…go and make sure that we are not found. Tell V to be ready for our guest."

"Yes master Ken." Tsubaki replied before she left the room.

"I want to stay at her side…I want to protect her." Riku said.

"I understand but you have to go and help V. She cannot fight alone." Ken replied.

"I understand." Riku said before he left.

Once Riku was out of the room, Ken reached for Kagome only to be thrown across the room and pinned to the wall. He opened his eyes and was surprise at what he saw. The shikon jewel was now visible and was glowing a bright pink color. _'Stupid wench…she still has this much power in her sleeping state and she is under the protection of the very jewel that she had protect for so long.' _He thought as he began to break free. "It would seem that I will have to kill you. No matter, one as great as I does not need a mate." He growled before he walked out of the room to leave the powerful miko to herself.

"How dare you try to trick me? Let my true brother out." Sesshomaru growled as he got ready to fight.

"What the hell are you talking about you baka. I thought I told you…wait. Kagome, she's…they got her." Inuyasha growled as he got ready to leave.

"Inuyasha…you are not going out like that…get control over yourself." Rin hissed as she walked in with a very worried and pissed off Sango and a calm Miroku.

"Good, get your weapons…we need to go and get Kagome." Inuyasha said as he got a light grip on Tetsusiga before it transformed for him.

"Shit…get everyone out of the house." Sango was heard.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?! I'm me, not some reckless demon!" Inuyasha growled as the Tetsusiga grew a layer of crystal.

"Here, just see for yourself." Miroku said as he handed Inuyasha a mirror.

"I would seem that she had finally come to terms with her heart and her power. Now all you need to do brother is mark her." Sesshomaru was heard.

Inuyasha looked at himself in shock. When had he been able to use his pure demon blood without losing control? _'Since our mate was taken against her will by a bastard that she trusted.' _A small voice was heard.

"Inuyasha? Do you even know how to find her?" Sango asked as Kirara transformed.

"Yeah, get Shippo…he's going to make his Oka proud." Inuyasha growled as he placed Tetsusiga back in its sheath.

"Will you need our help?" Rin asked as she appeared with both the Tenseiga and the Tokijin.

She stood alone; now that she had finally finished the last evil of the jewel off. Once she was sure that the dark cloud would no longer appear, Kagome fell to her knees and began to cry. As Kikiyo, Midoriko and the demons approached her; Kagome looked up at them and asked, "Why? Why do I have to be left so broken?"

"Kagome, you have great power deep within your soul. You are the strongest miko alive." Kikiyo answered.

"However the only way for you to end all of this is for your soul to be broken." Midoriku added.

"You have to be torn so that the demon power that we bestowed on you can take over and kill this threat." The demons that had granted her wish stated.

"No, I know that I can control this…you all should have trust in me. I will do anything to protect the ones I love. Give me the power and I will show you all that I can control this." Kagome hissed as she stood up.

"Kagome…you…you can't. Your emotions is what is holding you back." Kikiyo answered as she approached her.

"You can kill yourself should you not allow us to do this." Midoriko added.

"Then I will have to take that chance. I will not watch my loved ones get hurt. I will control my true power. Not the other way around." Kagome hissed as she slowly began to drain them. _'I won't let this happen…I will not sit back and just let myself run around like a wild animal.' _

"As you wish. You will have complete control your new demon, miko and elemental powers. Should you fail your soul will be ours, to devour." the demons growled as they began to fade away.

"I will overcome this…even if it cost me my life." Kagome whispered as she began to fade away. She knew that the next she would open her eyes that she would be in a room, chained to the wall where they held her captive. _'Only this time, they will not be able to keep me still.' _

As she opened her eyes she could feel all of her senses at high alert. She knew where she was now and she knew that she was still chained. Just as she was about to lift her head up she heard his unmistakable voice say, "I'm glad that your alright."

"I'm sure you are…I suggest you leave before I get free before I kill you." Kagome hissed in her regular voice as she looked up to face Riku.

"Kagome, I know that you are mad at me but this is for the best. Master Ken has found a way to get rid of your powers and the jewel while keeping you alive." Riku stated in a hopeful voice.

"You liar…you are just like him. And I want nothing to do with you." Kagome hissed as she began to press his bottoms.

Riku suddenly appeared right in her face, mere inches from their lips meeting. Before she could say anything, Riku let out a dangerous growl and said, "I am nothing like he unfaithful, half demon that you love."

"You are just like him…now get away from me." Kagome hissed out as her chains slowly began to loosen.

"Riku…get away from her." Ken was heard as he threw a knife at Kagome's hand.

However he was too late, as the weapon was stopped in mid air, Riku fell over in pain. Kagome did not but smile. She knew that she had to be a cold hearted bitch but she didn't think that it would feel so good to kill off the people that hurt your hurt. Once she was free, Kagome looked down at Riku as he slowly stood up straight. "I told you to leave. It is your own fault for hearting me." Kagome hissed before she slammed him against a wall of ice that had appeared out of thin air.

"What is the meaning of this? The potion we gave you should still be in effect." Ken asked as she took a couple of steps back.

"Truth be told Ken…" Kagome spoke as she closed her eyes, "…I am not like the other dragon miko's you have killed over the years. I am also the miko of protection."

"Master Ken, hurry get out of here." Tsubaki was heard as she entered the room with two more potions.

"Your master is a fake." Kagome replied as Riku moved forward to attack Tsubaki.

"Riku! Riku what is wrong with you." Tsubaki hissed as she defended herself with her barrier and counter attacks.

"He is under my control…after all…all bodies have some water in them." Kagome answered as she kept her eyes locked on Ken. "Now, why don't you let me leave and I'll let you live."

"We cannot let you leave, not when a demon that is in such of great power plans to use you." Ken answered as he pulled out a weapon that was similar to the one Kohaku once used.

"You are the demon, I can easily see right through your spell. Now move." Kagome whispered as she turned to see Tsubaki knock Riku out.

"Master Ken…Master Ken you have to leave before she attacks you." Tsubaki yelled as she quickly got in between the two.

"Tsubaki…you fool." Ken growled as he began to transform into his true self. "She is right, I am the demon that is after the dragon miko and the jewel of four souls. However I now want her as my mate."

"Mate? Ha! I have no intentions of becoming your mate. I have someone that was meant to be my mate and I will not let him down." Kagome hissed as she was now surrounded in flames as she began to go through a transformation of her own. Kagome's hair was no longer the midnight blue color it once was. It was not a black color with silver tips and her eyes were the same blaze of gold that she loved about her hanyou.

"You…but…master Ken?" Tsubaki asked as she began to back away.

"You fool, you will die and I will finally get the power I need to make demons the true owners of these lands." Ken growled as he advanced on Tsubaki.

"No…no…Ken…I loved you…I helped you." Tsubaki whispered as she began to go into shock.

_'She may have helped catch me but she does not need to die…Riku…you…you deserved to die for what you did to me. No one will ever break my heart again.' _Kagome thought as she easily pleased a barrier around Tsubaki and said, "I suggest you get out of here unless you want to die."

"You protected me?" Tsubaki asked.

"You were tricked and manipulated, Riku on the other had broke me and deserved to die." Kagome growled as she kept her eyes locked on Ken.

"You foolish girl, do you honestly think that you are ready to become who you were destined to become." Ken growled as his claws grew in length.

"Yes, I may not know how to fight but I have the power to stop you. Even if it will cost me my life." Kagome growled as she stood alongside Tsubaki.

"We'll see about that." Ken growled as he stepped back and allowed the demons he had promised a piece of his power step forward to fight.

"You are just as big a coward Naraku was." Kagome hissed as she formed a bow of ice and arrows of fire.

"I am nothing like Naraku! Kill Tsubaki and bring me that miko dead or alive. I only need her blood." Ken roared as he allowed his anger to grow.

"Are you sure that Oka is here? This is a weird please to be at." Shippo asked as he stared at the ice cream factory.

"She's in here…I know it." Inuyasha growled as he drew the Tetsusiga before he ran in.

"He hasn't changed." Miroku said.

"Yeah, I just hope he will be able to live with Kagome's decision." Sango whispered before she ran after Inuyasha.

Miroku and Shippo soon followed after the two as they got ready to for the final battle. The three knew that there would be a chance that they would not recognize Kagome but they didn't care. They would save her and protect her with their life just as she had done in the past for them.

**A/N: Well it's getting close to the ending. I hope you all have enjoyed my ****fic****. I will be adding the summary of the next ****fic****. I will start posting up in the last chapter. I hope you all will continue to support the stories that you like. Please let me know what you think of my ****fic**

**Darkiceone**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28- The End part 1

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha all ran in to find Kagome on the floor with blood running down the side of her face. Kagome knew that she was longer alone but that didn't stop her. As she stood up to face Ken once more, Kagome heard Ken say, "Well, if it isn't your little protectors. How nice of you to drop by."

"Stay the fuck away from Kagome." Inuyasha growled as the wind scar slowly began to appear.

"Well, now I do believe she is the one that will not leave me be." Ken replied in a mocking tone as he avoided another one of Kagome's attacks.

"Kagome! You don't have to do this alone!" Sango called as she and Kirara tried to make their way over to her.

"I can handle this myself. Just stay back." Kagome hissed as she formed a ball of fire in her hands.

"How sweet, you wish to keep all of them safe, let's see if your new powers can do just that." Ken growled as he quickly stepped out of her line of sight straight for Shippo.

"No!" Kagome growled in anger as she used her new demon speed to reach her friends and son before he could.

Just as Ken was about to take hold of Shippo his body was wrapped in veins and wood as Kagome appeared in his line of vision. Just as he felt his body hit the wall, Ken heard Kagome's demonic voice growl out, "Stay away from them."

"Your fight is with me." Inuyasha growled as he easily unleashed the win scar on him.

Ken knew that he would not survive the blast and knew what he had to do; he had to somehow have one of his members join him in the blast in order to get the dragon miko to stop it. It was after all an attack based on air. Once he had found his way out, Ken grabbed Tsubaki and pulled her into the incoming blast. As he did this he growled out, "Will the guardian miko let the innocent die or will she save me in order to save the innocent?" in a mocking tone.

"Don't do it! Let me die!" Tsubaki cried as she tried to break free.

"Damn it." Inuyasha growled as he tried to think of a way to stop the attack.

Just as he was about to try to use the sheath of Tetsusiga, the Wind scar disappeared out of thin air as Kagome appeared behind Ken. Before Inuyasha could even get close to her, Kagome had already gotten Tsubaki a safe distance from Ken as she hissed out, "You would dare harm an innocent then to take the death you had like a man. You truly are blow Naraku. Naraku at least took his death like the part man he was. I wonder what that makes you?" as she began to push his buttons so that she would have the advantage over in the battle against him.

"Naraku…Naraku! You worthless bitch! HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT LOW LIFE! I AM **BEYOND **Naraku!" Ken roared as he quickly took hold of Kagome by the neck.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku yelled as they continued to fight the countless demons that were keeping them from reaching their friends.

"Let…go…of her." Inuyasha growled before he quickly dropped the Tetsusiga to use his bare claws.

Before Kagome could even get herself free, she found herself in Inuyasha's arms as he growled out his warning to those who would try to harm her. Kagome looked up and met his blood red eyes. Inuyasha was in there somewhere trying to get control and she knew it. Once she had placed a barrier around them, Kagome kissed him on the lips and said, "Please, come back to me."

"Why…if he will….only allow….you to get…hurt." The pure demon blood stated as the struggled to get his words out.

"Not, if you two work together…please…let him out." Kagome whispered as she once again kissed him on the lips.

Unable to resist Kagome, the mate in his eyes, he allowed the hanyou control and lead him all of the power so that the two of them would be able to protect Kagome. Once Inuyasha was back to his normal state, Kagome wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "When I lower the barrier you have to get out of the way, he is going to try and reach for Shippo. Protect our son."

"Kagome…I won't let him hurt you or Shippo…just please, don't go in alone." Inuyasha growled as he held on to her tightly.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…but I have to be the one to kill him. I'm the only one that can." Kagome whispered.

Before Inuyasha realized it he found himself running toward Shippo while Kagome turned to stop Ken's attack on her son. Once she had her dagger like weapons in hand, Kagome opened them and blocked Ken's swords from hitting her sons back. "Cheat shots were always Naraku's best, but I guess you can even do that."

"Worthless bitch!" Ken roared as easily pull Kagome into his arms and forced himself on her. Just as he was about to enter her mouth with his tongue, Kagome had stabbed him on the upped thigh with her closed weapon. Once he was off of her, Shippo pulled her out of the way while Inuyasha sent Ken flying across the room.

"You are going to regret that." Inuyasha growled as he quickly took hold of the Tetsusiga that had been offered to him by one of Kagome's veins.

"Oh, she did taste good, or did you not know how good she tasted?" Ken mocked as he quickly got up to whip the blood away from his lip.

"You bastard, you'll regret ever laying a hand on her." Inuyasha growled as he charged at Ken.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha was easily thrown back and pinned down by the demon she was fighting. She had no idea that was this strong and knew that he would be a challenge. Hell if he was able to trick them without the jewel he had already surpassed Naraku. She was brought back to reality when Kagome heard her son ask, "Are you alright Oka?"

"I'm fine…let me go….I have to help Inuyasha." Kagome hissed as she tried to get free.

"Sango! Damn you!" Miroku's enraged roar was heard as he easily purified the demons that had managed to knock Sango down to her knees in pain.

Kagome turned around to find her best friend on the floor with a terrible wound on her back. She was bleeding badly and if she was not tended to she could die of massive blood loss. Kagome quickly broke free from her son and ran toward her best friend. Once at her side, Kagome looked at Miroku and said, "Cover my back, I have heal her wounds before she bleeds to death."

"I'll help him Oka, you just help Sango." Shippo said as he pulled Miroku back to the battle.

"Sango…Sango please be ok." Miroku whispered as he let Shippo him back to the fight.

Once she was sure that they could handle themselves, Kagome divided her powers. While her miko powers worked on healing Sango, her dragon miko powers were helping Shippo and Miroku fight. _'You mustn't use them divided…they must be whole and work as one should you wish to kill Ken.'_ A small voice told her. "Sango, Sango just hang in there." Kagome whispered as she slowly began to do what the small voice had told her to do.

"Kagome…Please…help the others…I'm fine." Sango whispered before she passed out.

Once she had finished healing Sango's wounds, Kagome turned to the demon fill room and quickly did away with all of them. After making sure that it was just her, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Inuyasha and Ken standing, Kagome turned to Ken and said, "How dare you do this? You will not leave and you will not get away with this."

"Oh, and what are you going to do? I now have your mate in…" Ken was never able to finish what he had began to say because of the powerful blow Inuyasha had given him. Once he was on the floor, Inuyasha landed in front of Kagome and said, "You have no right to see her."

"Inuyasha…this is my fight. So move." Kagome said as she easily moved Inuyasha so that she could walk forward to approach Ken. Once she felt that she was close enough, Kagome looked down at Ken and added, "You should have need been so obsessed with the jewel. The jewel no longer exists. If you truly want power than you will have to kill me."

"I was planning on forcing you to be my mate; however, I will not turn down the chance at power. I will end your life quickly." Ken growled as he stood up to his full length.

"Kagome!" both Shippo and Miroku yelled. But before they could even think about moving, Kagome had placed the two of them in a very powerful barrier that not even a regular human would be able to enter it.

"I'm sorry but this isn't the past, I am the only one that can kill him and I am the only one that has the power to end all of this." Kagome stated in a calm voice.

"If that is what you wish." Ken growled.

Kagome used the air in the room and quickly took hold of her weapons. Once they were in her hands, Kagome smiled and waited for him to make his move. Kagome was not in her purest form. Kagome no longer had a form of a human, miko, hanyou or demon but that of a mixture of all. Inuyasha turned to face her and lost all air in his lungs. Ken stared at Kagome and said, "Well than love, let's get this over with."

"I will never be any ones love." Kagome hissed in such a demonic voice so cold that it would have scared Sesshomaru.

Before Inuyasha could move he was held back by a group of veins that held him in place. He knew that he would have to make quick work of them before he would be able to go and help Kagome. He only hoped that he would be fast enough to get to her in time. Meanwhile Kagome blocked Ken's attack only to be punched in the stomach. Kagome quickly jumped back and threw her weapon at Ken.

Ken had managed to avoid it the first time only to have a deep cut on his back. Once he was stepping back, Kagome took a chance and made her move to take him by surprise. However she was soon surprised when he had predicted her moves and pinned her to the wall with his sword going straight through her stomach and into the wall. Kagome yelled out in pain as she used her blood to freeze the part of her stomach to make sure that she would stop the bleeding.

"Well now, what do I have here…I guess you will die and fail. Don't worry, I'll let your friends live…if they agree to become my slaves." Ken mocked as he grew closer to her.

"Uh…you idiot…do you honestly think that I will give up." Kagome hissed as she tried to get the sword out of her stomach.

"Ha, now, it's time that you die." Ken growled.

But just as he was about to bit into her neck, Inuyasha broke free and through himself at Ken. Kagome quickly used her power over air and pulled the sword out of her before she fell to her knees. She knew that she was going to pass out soon but she also knew that she couldn't until she killed Ken. However what she saw not only motive her to do so but gave her the strength that she need to fight through the pain in her stomach.

Inuyasha and Ken both landed on the floor with a loud thud. Once he was sure that he was down, Inuyasha quickly got up and tried to reach for his sword only to be lifted up into the air by Ken. As Ken's claws slowly dug into his neck, Ken also used his small knife and began to cut this throat. "You will never win. I will have the power I waited so long to have and you will die knowing that you failed the one woman you loved."

"Kagome." Inuyasha growled.

"He didn't fail anyone you son of a bitch." Kagome was heard as she began to form a ball filled with pure energy. "Now go to hell where you belong." Kagome hissed as she used a vein with air to carefully move Inuyasha out of the way before using the last of her strength to kill Ken.

Once she was sure that Ken was dead, Kagome slowly made her way to Inuyasha as her protective barriers around her friends and son slowly began to weaken. _'God Inuyasha…I'm so sorry…Please __forgive__ me.' _Kagome thought sadly as she used what little energy she had left to heal Inuyasha of all of his wounds and to make sure that the cut on his throat would not kill him.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled.

"Oka! Oka!" Shippo roared as he slammed his hands on her barrier to reach his mother.

As soon as she hit the floor, Kagome was out cold. The dry, frozen blood that had kept her from bleeding out had disappeared and now she lay on the floor bleeding. Five minutes passed until her barrier gave way. While Shippo ran to the hospital with his mother in his arms, Sango and Miroku carried Inuyasha back to the car and drove him to the hospital. As Miroku sped down the streets of Tokyo, Sango turned to him and asked, "Do you think that she will make it?"

"For Inuyasha's sake, she better live." Miroku answered as he kept his eyes on the road.

**A/N: Well…I hope you like the chapter. Please let me know if the chapter was what you expected or if I show edit it so that there is more detail in the fighting scenes. **

**Darkiceone**

**P.S: I don't own Inuyasha or any of Takashi's characters. **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29- The End

Inuyasha had ran with so much speed that he had surprised himself when he had arrived at the hospital. After growling out and demanding that someone help Kagome, he called her mother and talked with her on the phone so that he could fill out all of Kagome's information on to the chart. After he had filled out the chart he waited for everyone to show up. Ever since that day he hadn't been the same.

Sesshomaru and Rin had been the first ones to arrive. They had also been the first ones to notice the lack of color in his skin and how he was becoming weaker the longer he stayed away from her. They knew, he was doing it again and it was making them sick to the done. He was slowly killing himself until he was at her side again. After talking with the doctors, Inuyasha had been allowed in the ER and had been allowed to stay overnight in her room. Once her mate had returned to the room, Rin turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "What are we going to do now? If she doesn't make it…I can stand to see him like that again."

"I know…but everything will be alright. Kagome is a strong miko and a strong demon apparently." Sesshomaru answered.

"What are you talking about? My daughter is a miko." Ms. Higurashi was heard as she entered the privet waiting room with her father and son.

"She was a human Ms. Higurashi...urr…mom however the demons that were still trapped in the jewel gave your daughter their power. She is the only miko/demon ever to be born and alive. Many will come after her." Sesshomaru explained.

"Cool, I have a demon for a sister." Sota was heard.

"What an honor…my granddaughter is the only miko/demon to live." His grandfather was heard.

"Otu…how is our aunt? Can we see her now?" Sesshomaru's youngest son was heard as he walked in with the rest of the family.

"No, she is still in surgery. Inuyasha is with her however the doctors say that she may be in a coma since she was in her human form when she was brought in. She hasn't been able to change back so the wounds on her body will not heal as fast as they should." Rin explained as she kept her eyes locked with Ms. Higurashi.

"No." Sota said as he fell to his knees.

"Has anyone checked on Otu yet?" a worried and scared Shippo was heard as he walked in while helping Miroku carry Sango into the waiting room.

"Shippo! Sango! Sota go and get a doctor!" Ms. Higurashi exclaimed as she quickly went to go and tend to Sango's wounds.

"I'm fine…how's Kagome?" Sango replied as Miroku helped her sit down.

"What happened to you?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"She was hit with Hiraikotsu. Soon you need to get checked." Rin was heard as she walked over to join Ms. Higurashi.

"I want to see Otu." Shippo growled.

"Shippo?" Lilly was heard as she and her children walked in to find him on the verge of losing control.

But before anyone could say anything, Kagome's doctor walked in as he took of the mask that covered his mouth. He had blood on his scrubs and had a long look on his face. The moment Ms. Higurashi saw the look in his eyes; she knew that there was a chance that she would never get to see her daughter again. As she slowly fell to the floor, Haku quickly caught her while Sesshomaru took a step forward. Once they were close enough, Sesshomaru made eye contact with the doctor and asked, "How are they doing?"

"Sesshomaru-sama…your brother was not an easy one to get control off but we were able to tend to his wounds after knocking him out. As for his claimed…she is in an unstable condition right now. Higurashi, Kagome is in a coma right now and there is no way for us to tell when she will wake up. As off this moment there is no need to put her on life support but if she does take too long we will have to get her hooked up on to a machine." The doctor explained as he looked away from the demon lord.

"Mom?" a confused and shocked Sota was heard as he began to show signs of shock.

"Oka." Shippo whispered before he fell to his knees in tears. His family quickly surrounded him and tried to calm him down. His children and grandchildren had also cried along with him. They had no idea what the doctor had said but they knew that it was not good news.

After getting the family to listen to him, Sesshomaru gave out his orders and did what he was expected to do as the leader of the family. He knew the he would have to keep an eye on Shippo but he also knew that he would have to have the family takes turns to go and visit Inuyasha and Kagome. With each passing day Inuyasha would offer all of his energy to the sleeping girl that lay across from him; hoping that she would wake up soon, even if he died from the lack of strength.

She knew she was asleep, all she wanted to do was sleep but for the past few days she had been feeling a strange power trying to get her to wake up. _'I just want to sleep…please just let me sleep.' _Kagome thought as she tried to fight off the familiar aura that was slowly surrounding her. Unable to fight it off any longer, she woke up in an unfamiliar room. She knew that she wasn't at home and she knew that she was not alone. "Uh…" Kagome hissed out in pain as she slowly sat up in bed.

"Kagome?" a familiar voice called to her.

Kagome slowly turned to the side to see who it was that had called out to her. As she locked eyes with him, Kagome knew that she was safe. She could feel her aura finally accept him only to feel him blocking her out. Just as she was about to say something, Kagome lost all thoughts when she looked at him closely. He was beyond pale and is eyes held very little life. It wasn't until she had heard him ask, "Are you alright? Do you need a doctor?"

"Inu…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a dry yet fearful voice.

"Yeah, now lay back down wench." He growled out in a weak tone.

All Kagome could do was stare at him in shock. It wasn't until she noticed that he was slowly getting the color back into his skin as began to feel more and more protective of her. "I'm glad you're ok." She said as she turned away from him to see if she could use her powers yet.

"Feh, I'm not like you weak humans." Inuyasha growled out in an unusual cold voice.

After taking in a deep breath Kagome said, "Inuyasha…sit." However because of the lack of energy she had, Inuyasha was only pinned down for s short while instead of being slammed down against the floor.

"What the hell was that for wench?" Inuyasha growled as he pulled himself off of the floor.

"That was for not listening and getting hurt when I told you to get out of the fucking way." Kagome hissed out in her own angry.

"What do you care? I already know that you weren't going to be my mate if I asked you to." Inuyasha shot out in anger.

"You don't' know that." Kagome whispered in a hurt tone as she slowly got up so that she could be face to face with him once more. _'So he was following us that day. Inuyasha you jerk…you idiot…my jerk…my idiot hanyou.' _

"Don't lie to me wench. I heard you when you were talking with Sango the day you were kidnapped." Inuyasha growled out in anger as he began to cover up his own hurt. _'Even if she doesn't want me…I will still protect her and love her.' _ He thought sadly.

"I said that because I knew you were listening in." Kagome yelled. "Sit! How dare you think that I meant any of it! SIT! GOD ONLY KNOS HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU/1 SIT! YOU JERK! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!"

After releasing all that energy, Kagome feel back on to her bed as she felt a sudden wave of lightness hit her. She could feel all of her energy returning and she knew that she would start healing faster. Kagome closed her eyes and waited for her to get control over the light headedness she had just gotten. She was brought back to reality and out of her thoughts, when she heard Inuyasha growl out, "You better not go back to sleep wench."

"I'm fine so just shut up." Kagome hissed.

Once those words had left her mouth the room was left in silence. While Kagome had been quiet to see and to try to predict how long it would take before she could go back to her true from, Inuyasha was sniffing the air and staring at her to make sure that she was alright. However, Kagome was once again brought out of thought when she heard Inuyasha's soft, yet fear filled whisper ask, "Why?"

"Why?" Kagome repeated as she turned to face him.

"Why are you giving me another chance? I betrayed you, I've almost gotten you killed and I never thought of telling you how I really felt until it was too late. Why do you still want me?" Inuyasha asked as he looked away from her in shame.

When he didn't get an answer, Inuyasha lowered his head in greater shame only to snap back up when he heard the heart monitor go off. After hearing his words, Kagome felt her power return to her in a blink of an eye. Before he could do anything, Kagome threw herself into his arms and froze the door shut with her tears. Before Inuyasha could say anything she said, "Because I've always loved you; even when I wasn't with you…even when I didn't want to accept the fact that you were still alive…I loved you and I'll always love you." as she moved to make eye contact with him, "After all…true love never dies."

**A/N: Well that's it…the end. I hope you all liked it and I hope that you all tell me what you think of it. My next ****fanfiction**** with be yet, another Inuyasha and Kagome ****fanfiction****. Here is the summary: **

_**She had lived a life that no one should live. She had two brothers and had no memory of who her parents were. But what happens when the miko orphan falls in love with the prince of the eastern lands. What happens when her parents finally find **__**her?**___

**Well once again let me know what you think. **

**Darkiceone**


End file.
